Slave of a Hunter
by Golden Wind
Summary: A teenage girl is mysteriously transported to another world, a world ruled by the humaniod creatures known as the Predators. Now, being forced to serve as a slave for the Predators, she must find a way to escape and get back home.....
1. Arrival

_Okay, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so be nice and tell me what you think of the first chapter. Thanks!_

**Slave of a Hunter**

'Where am I? What am I doing here? Why is it so hot?' Unable to see anything around me I sat up, finding myself surrounded by tall, amber grass. Two hot suns blazed down on me from a cloudless blueish-green sky and the air felt so thick and humid it was hard to breathe without coughing. Wiping sweat from my brow I stood up to get a better look of my surroundings. To my left the plain seemed to go on forever, touching the horizon. On my right—roughly a ten minute walk from my position—I saw a forest with the tallest and strangest coloured trees I'd ever seen. The leaves were a dark brown to orange, spreading out like flower petals and the bark was a vibrant, tropical green. 'Bizzaro,' I thought, but I was grateful I had found a sanctuary from the suns scorching rays. I ripped off my white over coat and wrapped it around my head, then I bent down and unzipped my nylon pants at the knee and made them into shorts. As I walked to the trees I thought about how I came to this weird planet. 'Well,' I thought, 'last I remembered I was in a lab and...' With a gasp, I suddenly remembered how I ended up in this place.

I had been hired to work on the Weyland Space Station. The Station has been orbiting earth for about ten years after they successfully launched it in 2201. I had been hired as an assistant to a shuttle repair technician and was one of the youngest aboard. I was only eighteen, but in high school my teachers had told me I had great potential in the space program. I had always received high marks in astrophysics, chemistry and mechanics. However my supervisor didn't agree with my teachers. He had made me run errand upon errand for him around the station, because he had thought I was too young to do any "real" work with him and the other assistants. I had been living in the space station for almost three weeks and had become sick of being treated as an inexperienced worker. I was running a translator over to the lab for final testings, when I stumbled across something strange. A door was open to a small, dark lab and I could just make the shape of a strange machine at the back of the room. After my eyes adjusted and I could make out the details of the device...it was a transporter. Three large metal pillars surrounded a small platform, their tips bending inward to where electricity flowed through. I had touched one of the pillars with awe. The machines had been were part of a top secret project, but it was later terminated because of the many failures it had. This machine was probably a long ago junked project. I stepped onto the round platform and examined it from the inside. Suddenly I heard a low humming noise and the platform lit up below me. Before I could react there was a blinding flash of light, then everything went black. That's when I woke up in the field. Obviously that project wasn't completely junked.

I finally reached the trees and collapsed under the shade, tank top and shorts soaked in sweat. How can this planet be so hot? It had to be forty to fifty degrees Celsius with a seventy percent humidity. I wondered if this planet was inhabited with intelligent life, though I couldn't imagine who or what would live here. Glancing at my watch to get an idea of the time, another thought occurred to me; one that might get me out of here, but then it fell by the wayside when I thought better of it. My watch had a built in communicator and homing signal. The communicator was good for three light years, but I didn't know how far or how close to I was and I didn't know the coordinates to direct the signal to Earth. I thought of turning on my homing signal but it only had enough power for three days. I didn't want to risk it, at least not yet.

I sighed and wondered what else I had with me. I dug into the deep pockets of my nylons and layed the things I had on the ground. A mini repair kit, with three screw drivers, a metal cutter and a small wrench, a blue pen, half a granola bar, extra cloth from my pants, the translator, a hair elastic and the over coat I wore on my head. 'Well, not much of a survival kit,' I thought. Speaking of survival, my first priority was to find water. Already I was getting a headache from dehydration. I tied back my long, blonde hair so my neck could cool off, put the rest of my belongings in my pockets and stood up. I gazed at the scenery around me and saw nothing but thick tree trunks and bushes. I had no idea where to begin my trek. 'Lord, which way should I go?' I thought. As if on cue a gust of wind came up and pushed me forward. 'Okay, straight ahead then.' As I trudged through the forest floor I prayed I would find some kind of intelligent life before I got too weak.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I wandered deliriously through the forest for almost two days. In those forty-eight hours I still hadn't found any water, I'd eaten the rest of my granola bar and I spent a sleepless night in trying to outrun a giant bird that wanted to make me it's midnight snack. Even the air was getting harder to breathe. But I still pressed on, stumbling over roots and rocks, ignoring my cramped legs and hysteria. Something in the back of my brain told me that there was intelligent life somewhere, and I had to find it! Another wave of dizziness went through my head and I fell face first on the ground. I tried to stand but my stomach and bowels twisted and spasm into painful knots as hunger and dehydration warred. I held my stomach and rolled into a ball, moaning in anguish.

"It hurts," I gasped, "oh God, it hurts!"

I heard a rustling noise in front of me and I raised my head. Through my blurred vision I saw three huge figures approach me. I wanted to move or make a sound but my stomach sent another jolt of pain and I cried out. When I thought I couldn't bear this torture any longer, my head thumped to the ground and I passed out.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I couldn't feel the rough forest floor on my face. It seemed like I was lying on my back with something covering my nose and mouth. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a dim orange light above me and once my eyes adjusted slightly and I turned my head to the left. There were three tables with trays of cutting tools of some sort, lining a black wall. Looking to the right I saw several long, box-like machines that were beeping a flashing little lights. They appeared to be some type of monitoring equipment. I guessed I was in a hospital or medical room and the thing on my face was an oxygen mask. 'Where the hell am I now?' It was the last thing I thought before blacking out.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I woke up some time later with a raging thirst. I heard a noise beside me and I knew someone was in the room with me. I tried to speak but my throat was too dry and my tongue felt leathery. I felt the mask being pulled off my face and a hand slip under my head to lift it up. A cup was put to my mouth and I felt liquid on my lips. Water! My eyes snapped open and I pressed the cup closer to my mouth. I drank too fast and I ended up choking on the water, coughing and sputtering liquid all over my chest. Once I stopped coughing I looked up at my helper. What I saw made me scream and fall off the table...

_Okay that's the first chapter. I guess you've figured I'm Canadian eh? With my use of Celsius. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks, eh!_


	2. The Meeting

_Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thanks a lot everyone, I really appreciate your advice! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

In the room with me was a eight foot, muscle-bound, humanoid creature; completely dwarfing my five foot six height. Its skin was a yellowy-green colour-almost reptilian-with black and brown diamond birth marks running along it's arms, legs and a bit on its stomach. For hair, the creature had long, black, wire-like dreadlocks that grew from the back of it's oval shaped head to its hips. Each thick lock was decorated with silver rings and bone ornaments. It-no not it, she-was wearing a plain leather chest veil, a dark brown, skirt-like loin cloth hung around her hips and black sandals covered her four taloned feet. What scared me the most was her face. Her two eyes were a deep orange-red, she had two upper mandibles growing along her cheek bone and two mandibles on her bottom jaw, almost like an evil looking crab. Behind her mandibles was a small, lipless mouth with sharp teeth.

I became even more frightened when I remembered what this creatures was called. A Predator. I was told that these aliens were hunters, warriors that have been hunting humans for sport for thousands of years. For over two centuries, scientists and the army have been trying to capture them, wanting their knowledge of technology, weapons and space travel. Both groups had failed miserably. Either the Predators would escape, kill whoever was stalking them or they'd activate their self-destruct device to make sure nothing of themselves, or their technology survived.

The female Predator stepped around the table and came towards me, reaching out with a five clawed hand. Weakly, I scuttled back and looked around for something to throw. Seeing a small medical knife on a low tray, I grabbed it and threw it at her. It was a weak throw and the female caught it with ease. Before I could do anything else the Predator lunged at me, clasped my neck and lifted me into the air as if I weighed nothing. She emitted a low threatening growl from her throat. Coughing and gagging I made an effort to kick the female with my decreasing strength. To my disappointment they didn't seem to affect the female as she continued to choke me. Once again, I fell unconscious.

I feltthe cold ground my eyes snapped open. Fighting off the dizziness I slowly sat up and looked around. The room I was in was quite dark and only a small, barred window near the ceiling gave me light. When my eyes adjusted Idecided myfive metre bythree metre room was a jail cell. Something caught my eye and I looked to the right corner of the room. I saw a tall glass of water and a bowl full of a gruel like substance. I dove at the food and scooped handfuls into my mouth, not caring what was in it. I cleaned the bowl within two minutes and chugged down the water. The emptiness in my stomach wasn't completely gone, but my hunger pangs were. Feeling a bit more energized I stood up and almost fell, because my legs were really weak. Leaning on the wall I wobbled to the cell door. I examined it, trying to find a default when it suddenly slid open with a swish. The thick air came in and I covered my mouth to suppress a cough. A seven foot tall male Predator, wearing a long red cape and a deadly looking sword around his waist, looked down at me and growled. I backed away, trying to control my fear. The male held out a chain and shackles, pointed to me and then the chain.

"Yeah right, you expect me to be that easy?" I asked.

The male roared and flared his mandibles as he stepped towards me. Reflexes took over and I kicked at him. The male batted my foot away and grabbed my neck. I made like I was going to punch him, but at the last second I kicked again. The move caught him off guard and my foot met his groin. The Predator moaned and released his grip. Balling my hand to a fist I used all my strength and punched him in the eye. He yelped and fell to the floor as I bolted for the exit.............only to run into two other male Predators. I didn't have any energy left for another fight and the males easily restained me. The male I kicked got up and rubbed his eye. One of my captors glanced at him and made a low, trilling noise. I assumed it was their way of laughing. Looking at the male I saw a welt around his eye and I smiled in satisfaction when I realised he was going to get a shiner. The male stared down at me with a murderous look, his body shaking with rage. He shackled my wrists tightly, and lead my captors andme down the orange lit hallway. I counted twenty cell doors before we came to a stop in front of a red rimmed door. Was this some kind of prison? I watched "Red Cape" step up to wave his hand over a scanning pad and the door slid open. Bright light flooded into the dark hallway and I had to close my eyes. Squinting I gasped when I found myself being pulled down a white and grey, marble Great Hall. It was almost like the inside of a castle. Red banners hung from the ceiling, each having weird silver symbols painted on them. Large rectangular windows on the ceiling allowed a lot of sunlight to shine through. Then I saw the most sad sight. Predator slaves, most of them I thought were children, were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the black tile floor. Some of them stopped what they were doing to look up at me in shock, which caused their guards-who I noticed wore armour around their shoulders and thighs-to roar threateningly and begin to hit them withknotted, leather whips. The children screamed as they were struck, then silently went back to scrubbing. Seeing this caused me to boil with anger and struggle against my captors grip. But my struggles were in vain as they continued to pull me down the hall, gasping for breath. I figured the atmosphere had little oxygen and probably had more nitrogen or carbon dioxide than I was use to.

The three hunters stopped in front of a tall, black metal door, that had Aztec symbols and two Predator hunter imagescarved onto it. One hunter figurewas wearing a mask and holding a spear high in the air in his right hand, and the other also wore a mask and held his spear in his left hand. Both spear tips were pointed to the sky where a flaming sun shone rays of light down on the hunters. Standing on either side of the door were two male guards, both wearing long black capes with silver buckles, armour on their shoulders and legs, two deadly looking daggersat their waists and held battle spears in their hands. Their hair was held back with a leather strap and decorated with many silver rings and strings of beads. I noticed burned on their foreheads were two lines, joined together to make a forty-five degree angle. For being immaculately dressed and wearing that symbol, I guessed they were a special guard. Red Cape clicked something to one of the guards, who looked at me with disgust, nodded and he and his companion pushed open the door. I was shoved into a white marble room where I saw eight elderly Predators, three of them female, sitting in a semi-circle on large cushions; a blue banner with alien text hung over each one, probably identifying their names. All of them wore gold capes and had numerous silver, gold and bone ornaments woven in their braids. Their clothing was made of a more decorative material, which almost resembled silk. I looked at one of the females and instantly recognized her. She was the one who gave me water in the med room-and was also the one who nearly choked me to death. My captors lowered to one knee and bowed, causing me to bow with them. The middle Elder made a half growl, half clicking noise and my captors stood up, but they kept me on my knees and held my arms tightly. The Elders started to talk among themselves, a few of them glancing at me as they did. I wished I had the translator on so I could understand what they were saying. Finally the middle Elder raised his hand for silence and looked at me.

"How human come to planet?" he asked in a rough English.

I was shocked, "You...you speak English?"

The Elder nodded his head impatiently, "A little. Answer!"

"Well, it's a long story."

He crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "I listen."

So I told him everything, from finding the transporter at the station, to waking up in the cell and getting dragged into the 'Council Room'. The lead Elder translated my story to everyone. When I finished the Elders began their debate again. I had a gut feeling I was in for the worst. After what seemed like forever the head Elder raised his hand to silence the rest.

"Difficult decision. Some order to killed."

I gulped, but controlled my rising fear, "If that's the case then why didn't you kill me before?"

"Yautja Warrior Code. Do no kill unarmed female. You unarmed, code protect you. But will not protect for long if stay."

"Then how 'bout you just save me the trouble and put me on a ship ta' get me home."

The Elder shook his head, his ornaments jingled as they hit each other. "Not good reason to go. Only go to planet for hunts." He paused, "have two choices, become trophy or become slave."

WHAT?! A SLAVE?! My captors held me down as I struggled and kicked; holding down the urge to yell at the Elders. Screaming curses and threats would probably get them to lean closer to killing me. I stopped struggling and sank to my knees, coughing and gasping for breath. Dammit, what choice did I have? There was no way in hell I was going to become a trophy to these murdering bastards. I guess the Elder figured I wanted the same thing, because he clicked something to my holders and I was hauled to my feet. The Elder spoke again.

"Work hard human. If slave masters find you worthless, code not protect you."

_Da_ _da da! What will happen next? Wait and see! I just love cliff hangers! Remember to review!_


	3. A Friend Indeed

_Chapter three is here! I hope you enjoy it._

I glared at the Elder before I was pulled out of the room and back into the Great Hall. I tried again to struggle free, but it just sent me into another coughing fit. How in God's name do they expect me to breathe in this shity atmosphere? Without warning, Red Cape clamped something over my nose and mouth. I shook my head to get it off when I realised I could breathe more easily. He must've put some kind of atmosphere converter on my face. I took several deep breaths and my coughing finally subsided. I noticed that the slaves were not in the Great Hall anymore and it seemed darker. It must be getting close to night. My captors stopped in front of a silver door and opened it, unlocked my shackles and threw me into the room none too gently. The door shut behind me and I got to my knees, rubbing my sore wrists ans dusting myself off. I stopped when I heard a clicking noise in the room. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw twenty, malnourished-oh what did they call themselves? Yautja!-in the room gawking at me. Eight children were hiding behind some of the young adults, holding their hands and gazing at me with curiosity. Looking around the room I counted twenty bunk beds lining the compound, all of them having tattered blankets, pieces of clothing and thin mattresses. My nose wrinkled as a strong musk reached my nose. The room was downright miserable, like my new bunk mates. I heard some of them whisper to each other in their tongue and I reached into my right pocket for the translator. The translator functioned with the use of a microphone, a mouthpiece and a small computer. If someone spoke a language(namely the Yautja)I couldn't understand a microphone would catch the words, feed them into the computer and a mechanical voice would speak the translated words into my ear. If I spoke into the mouthpiece it could take my words, translate them and the same mechanical voice would vocalise it back. The translator could also run for four months before needing to be recharged. I programed the machine to translate the Yautja words to English, then clipped it to my ear. I prayed it would work. After a few tense moments the translator picked up the Predator clicks and, to my relief, translated them into the best English it could.

"A human? Why is this creature here?"

"Is she a slave too?"

"She should be dead!"

"Are the Elders so desperate for slaves that they'd rely on such an inferior species?"

"Shh, she's looking at us."

"It doesn't matter, we can insult her and she wouldn't understand."

"Well, then I guess I can insult you and won't be able to understand me either," I said.

The translator spoke what I said in the Yautja language and everyone in the room gasped. I smirked under my mask and walked to the other side of the room, the Predators watching me. I sat down in a corner of the wall and leaned against the metal, looking out a small window to the darkening sky. A cluster of stars twinkled in the velvety night and I felt a twinge of homesickness as I continued to stare. I heard the adults whisper to each other more quietly, so my translator couldn't pick it up. They were probably still wondering what to think of me. I noticed a few of the children inching towards me, their heads cocked in curiosity. But if the little ones came too close they would be shooed away by the adults. It made me sick seeing such young ones work as slaves. Child slavery on Earth was outlawed in third world countries long ago, when their economy improved and funding from other countries increased. The Predators eventually ignored me for the rest of the evening and they all retired to their bunks. I didn't see any empty bunks so I stayed in the corner. I heard my stomach growl loudly, followed by a cramp. Oh man, I needed something to eat. A movement caught my eye and I looked across the room. In the moonlight I saw a female Predator with bright red eyes, lying on a bunk and gazing blankly at me. Both of us watched each other for a while then I turned away, took the translator off my ear and turned it off to save power. I leaned my head against the wall and rubbed my bare arms. I was surprised how cold this planet got at night. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep, shivering.

A loud roar woke me from my sleep and light flooded into the dark compound. The slaves stirred from their sleep as a red capped slave master and two guards came into the room; beating those who didn't wake up right away. Rubbing my eyes I stretched from my cramped position. Looking down I saw a ragged blanket covering my shoulders and legs. Shaking my head in confusion I stood up, tied back my hair and clipped the translator to my ear. The red capped slave master roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me so close to his face I had to stand on my toes to keep my balance. One of his eyes had a huge bruise circling it. I suppressed a giggle.

"Now we'll see how long you'll last human!" Red Cape hissed in my face.

He threw me out into the Great Hall and I stumbled into a line of slaves. Following the line, I stepped into a giant mess hall. I gasped to see over a hundred slaves sitting in tables, eating silently out of bowls. Yautja guards walked through the aisles while watching the slaves, holding whips in their hands. The line moved to one side of the mess hall towards a counter, where a guard was distributing bowls filled with a yellowy paste and a cup full of dirty water. As I stepped up to the counter the guard sneered at me.

"Pray this food kills you human, because if not the work will."

I glared at the Predator, grabbed my food and walked towards the tables. One of them was half empty and I sat down. The nearby Predators shuffled away from me as if I had a contagious disease. I ignored them and stared at my food, making a face at the garbage smelling paste. I took off my mask, scooped a bit of the food with my fingers, held my breath and stuck it in my mouth. I nearly gagged on the sour tasting gruel, but I forced it down. I ladled another bite and swallowed it. Hunger forced me to finish the bowl and I washed it down with the water. I lowered my head and took deep breaths, trying to stop myself from throwing up. 'Holy crap, how can these slaves eat this shit?' I thought. When my stomach finally calmed down I raised my head. I saw the female again, sitting in a table across from me, staring. What was this girl's problem? She continued to stare at me for a while, then went back to her breakfast.

After the morning meal, the slaves were rounded up and divided into groups. My group of twenty slaves-some looking a little older than me, by human standards-were led outside to a landing field, near the citadel. The suns were just beginning to rise, but already it felt hot and humid. A huge cargo ship landed on the field and a ramp descended from the back. The guards shouted at us to unload the ship. Climbing up the ramp I unhooked the mesh that held the silver crates and tried to lift one of them. It was really heavy and I only managed to lift it two inches off the ground before I dropped it. A male slave snorted, pushed me rudely out of the way and picked up the crate. He walked away and travelled down the ramp. Someone pushed me from behind and I fell onto another crate.

"Hurry up human!" a guard yelled, raising his whip threateningly.

Not wanting a beating I picked up a smaller, but heavy crate and raced down the ramp to where the other slaves loaded the cargo onto a loading car. For the whole morning I did the same thing over again, unloading and loading cargo ships, without any food, water or rest. Several times I asked for the slaves help if the load was too heavy to carry, but all I got for a reply was the cold shoulder or a growl. By midday the suns were at their highest, the day was scorching and I was ready to collapse. As I carried a crate towards a ship I slipped on a loose stone, dropping the load in my hands with a loud bang. Two guards ran towards me and raised their whips.

"You stupid, pauking human!" one of them yelled.

CRACK! The whip hit my back, it's leather knots tearing my shirt and flesh. I screamed and fell onto the dirt. CRACK! Another lash, this one harder. I tried to move away but I got a solid kick in the belly, knocking the wind out of me. The two guards whipped my back again, both of them laughing as I cried out in pain. Ten lashes later the Predators pulled me to my feet, made me pick up the cargo and kicked me in the rear to get me back in line. I felt blood trickle down my back and I shut my eyes, struggling to hold back the urge to cry. I received no sympathetic looks from the slaves.

The two suns began to set, finally ending the day's work and all the slaves were ushered back into the building. My arms and legs felt dead heavy, my back throbbed and burned and was crusted with blood. Hunger pangs wrenched my stomach, my throat screamed for water and my face and shoulders felt hot. I knew I had gotten a sunburn. We were led back into our compound and I headed for the corner, collapsing in a heap and falling asleep instantly.

Hours later I opened my eyes to a slit and saw that the room was dark. I couldn't feel the hard ground on my side, but some kind of mattress. My shirt and mask was removed and I felt something cool and wet on my back, covering my whip wounds. A wet cloth gently rubbed my face, wiping off sweat and dirt. Opening my eyes wider I saw someone beside me, but I could only make out the shape of a head and shoulders.

"Mom?" I croaked. The translator was still attached to my ear and it translated the word to the Yautja language. I heard a male Predator laugh.

"Did you hear that? The human called you mom!"

Groggily, I remembered where I was, but I was too tired to care.

"Honestly Za'Becc, why are you helping that creature? She's not worth it. She'll be dead by the end of the week."

I followed the voice and saw the male Predator leaning on one of the bunks, with his arms crossed over his chest. I wished there was more light so I could see more detail.

"Because Xeenan, there's something........special about his human. I can feel it," the Yautja in front of me said.

Looking closer I realised the Yautja was a female, the same female that hadn't stopped staring at me since I got here. She took the cloth off my back, rinsed it and started to clean around my wounds. I moaned in pain. The male called Xeenan threw up his hands and growled.

"Za'Becc you say that about everyone. What makes his inferior being so special?"

"I don't know. It's just a strong feeling."

Xeenan groaned and shook his head, his thick locks falling to the front of his shoulders. "I'm telling you Za'Becc, don't get involved with the human. Nothing good will come of it."

Za'Becc stopped cleaning my back. "This wouldn't have anything to do with an incident you had with the humans, would it?"

Xeenan's head whipped back and forth.

"Not so loud!" he hissed, "I don't want you even mentioning it! You know I have a good reason to hate them!"

Za'Becc sighed and went back to cleaning my cuts.

"Yes, I know," she whispered.

It was all I could stay awake for.................

_Awe poor girl, but it looks like she has a friend. Wait and see what happens next and please review!_


	4. The Universal Language

_Whew! School is getting busy and so is the musical I'm in. Only 2 weeks 'till opening night. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Anyway here's chapter four._

I woke up the next morning before the guards came into the compound. Every part of my body was stiff and sore, my back was burning and it hurt to breath deeply. I hoped my wounds scabbed over so I wouldn't get an infection. Propping myself upon my elbows, I checked my watch. It read five seventeen, ten minutes until the guards would come in. I was surprised that the planet ran on a twenty-four hour time zone. I coughed and realised the converter was still off my face, as well as my tank top. I found them on the floor, right beside the sleeping body of Za'Becc. I felt touched that the Predator gave me her bed to sleep on, but I also felt guilty because she probably wasn't comfortable. Slipping on my blood stained shirt and clipping the mask to my face, I looked at the female with more detail. Her skin was a soft, brown-yellow colour, with a red and black diamond shaped pattern running down her back; she also had numerous whip scares. The same diamond pattern ran down the middle of her forehead and soft black spikes outlined her temples. Her dread locks where a dark chestnut and grew two inches beyond her waist. She wore a simple, leather bikini top, an ankle length loin cloth and worn sandals on her taloned feet. I noticed she wore a bracelet, decorated with blue rocks and bones on her left wrist. Wincing I sat up on the edge of the bunk and began to hear the slaves stir from their sleep. I took the repair kit from my pocket and hid it under the mattress, thinking it would be safe there. Carrying the kit in my pocket was annoying, because it made a clunking noise and kept hitting my leg.

"Human?"

Turning I saw Za'Becc sitting up, her head an inch below mine. I had a feeling she was at least eight feet tall.

"How are you feeling?"

For a moment I didn't answer.

"Uh.........a lot better. Thank-you for cleaning my wounds."

Za'Becc nodded but didn't continue the conversation because the guards burst through the door.

I spent half the day unloading and loading ships. I still received the unwanted attention from the other slaves, but I was able to keep a closer pace with them and I didn't drop anything. It seemed my body was adapting to the strenuous work. I guess it's true what they say-humans are an adaptable species. Towards noon the guards took me away from the landing field and lead me inside the citadel to a huge room, or "Feasting Chamber" as they called it. The golden walls of the room were carved in an Aztec design, with hieroglyphics of Predator hunters and writing. Tall arched windows near the ceiling allowed rays of sunlight to shine through, casting an outline of the frames on the silver floor. At the four corners of the room fifteen foot statues of Yautja warriors in full armour stood with one foot in front of the other, their right arm out stretched and holding a long spear in their hand. I was told that a feast was going to be held in this room in a week and I had to scrub the whole floor. Although I couldn't figure out why they wanted me to clean the room so early. Probably just to see if I was worth keeping alive. They gave me a scrub brush and a bucket of soapy water, shoved my into the room and closed the door. Confused of why I was left unguarded I looked around and found out why. The door was the only way in or out and the windows were too high for me to reach or climb. Not that I could go anywhere if I did reach the windows because there was a forty metre drop to the ground. Sighing I turned the translator off, got down on my hands and knees, dipped the brush into the bucket and started to scrub. It took me about an hour to get less than a quarter of the room done and already my knees and arms ached. The whip wounds on my back didn't make the job any easier and my hands were getting dry and cracked, almost to the point of bleeding. It was then I noticed that the room was quiet, save for the swishing of my brush. 'Oh what I'd give for a ghetto blaster,' I thought. Suddenly the song "American Pie" popped into my head. It was a really old song, but people back on Earth still listen to it because the song was considered a classic in the twentieth century. So I started humming it, then I started to sing, with my brush moving along with the beat. My energy seemed to boost up so I sang louder.

"Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry............."

When I finished the song I thought of other tunes to sing. I sang "Hey Ya" by Outkast, "Shut Up" by the Black Eyed Peas, "Cell Block Tango" from the movie Chicago and the all knowing "Bohemian Rhapsody".

After about four hours I stopped singing and scrubbing and looked up. I was shocked to see that I had scrubbed more than half the room. I hadn't even noticed my discomfort. Smiling and feeling more lighthearted I went back to work, humming the odd tune now and then. About an hour later I heard the door open and one of the guards came in with a fresh bucket of water. He walked over, set it down, picked up the almost empty bucket and looked around. He clicked something to me, though I didn't understand because the translator was turned off, then turned and left. 'Weird,' I thought, 'maybe he was congratulating me or something'. When the doors closed behind him, I went back to scrubbing and sang more softly.

Another three hours went by and I was finished cleaning the room. My throat felt dry, my back trobbed and my arms and knees were sore beyond belief, but I didn't care. Singing made me feel happier in this miserable place. It seemed to give me hope. Looking through the windows I saw the sky change into different colours as the suns set. Checking my watch it read eight thirty-six. The other slaves would be finished their duties in less than a half an hour. I leaned on one of the statues and dozed for a while, trying to ignore my stinging hands and back. About twenty minutes later two guards came in and took me back out into the Great Hall where I saw the slaves being ushered into the Mess Hall. I took my cup of water and a bowel full of brown mush that looked and smelled like wet dog food.(apparently they serve an evening meal to the slaves but I obviously slept through the last one) I sat down at a table and ate my food silently. From the corner of my eye I saw Za'Becc and Xeenan head my way. Xeenan shook his head and gave Za'Becc a mean glare then continued on his way to another table. Watching him I guessed he was a little under seven feet tall, his skin was a sandy- green with black and brown diamond birth marks running down his back, arms, thighs and a bit around his forehead. His eyes were a bright orange-yellow with dark brown spikes along his brow and temples and his hair was a jet black. Like Za'becc, he wore a leather loin cloth, no longer than his knees, worn sandals and had whip scars all along his back and legs. I also noticed a long, jagged scar running down his left cheek to his lower mandible. As if someone slashed him with a knife at one time. A creak brought me back to reality and I saw Za'Becc sitting in front of me. I couldn't help but notice some of the slaves look at her in shock. They started to whisper to each other and I heard a few insults. The female ignored them. She was obviously use to that kind of treatment, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Za'becc began to speak, but I stopped her to turn the translator on, then let her continue.

"How's your back human?" she asked.

I shrugged and cringed in pain, "Hurts like a bitch, but it's getting better."

I scooped another finger full of the slop and swallowed, trying not to make a face.

"What happened to your hands?" asked Za'Becc.

I told her what I did all afternoon and the female hissed in disgust.

"'The Feast of the Gods'. We will have much work ahead of us. And you say you cleaned the whole chamber by yourself?"

I nodded and gave a shy smile.

"You're a strong worker human."

"Please, could you stop calling me human, I have a name you know."

The female Yautja leaned on her elbows and waited patiently. I cleared my throat.

"My name is Dakota Evens," I stretched out my right hand, "and you're Za'Becc."

She seemed confused of my gesture.

"You're suppose to shake my hand." She did and I smiled. "It's how we humans greet each other."

The Yautja smiled, more with her eyes than her mouth.

"This is how we greet each other." She clasped my shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. I did the same to her shoulder and my smile grew wider.

"Cool," I said.

Za'Becc raised an eyebrow, "Cool? Are you cold Dakota?"

"No," I chuckled, "it's human slang for 'amazing' or 'wonderful'."

"Oh," Za'Becc nodded, "yes, I suppose it is."

I giggled and went back to eating the rest of the food, both of us silent for a time. When I finished I played with my empty cup and curiosity over took me.

"So what is this 'Feast of the Gods?"

The Predator's voice was full of contempt, "The High Elders hold a feast to honour the Gods, to give them thanks for everything they've been given and to bless the Elders with much honour and good fortune. Really, the feast means more work for us slaves. We have to prepare and serve them food and drinks at every hour, clean up after them, carry them away if they get too drunk and provide entertainment."

A roar brought our attention to the guards and everyone got up from their seats. Once we were back in our compound I saw Za'Becc sit on her bunk. Something was bothering her. I sat down beside her.

"You didn't seem too happy when you mentioned entertainment."

She lowered her head in shame, "I am a dancer."

"Oh," I said, feeling the worst to come, "as in..............exotic?"

Za'Becc nodded her huge head, her mandibles trembling. I put my arm around her broad shoulders and hugged her.

"Oh Becky, I'm sorry," I caught myself, "you don't mind if I call you Becky do you?"

The female raised her head in thought, then she looked at me, smiling. Her red eyes seemed to sparkle.

"No, friends give each other nicknames."

I smiled and hugged her closer. I felt Becky grasp my shoulders and push me away gently, giving me a serious look.

"But Dakota, you must never speak that name outside this room. We may get punished if we make the guards suspicious."

I nodded and looked out the small window. The first stars were twinkling in the darkening sky. I wished I knew which one of the stars was earth's star and I felt homesick again. Have the workers at the station realised I was missing? Do my parents know? Are they worried about me? I wanted so badly to tell them that I was alive, to tell them where I am and to come and rescue me. But I knew it was hopeless because I still didn't know how far this planet was from Earth to use the communicator, and the homing signal had little power. I continued to stare at the strange constellations and I felt a little bit calmer. Since I can remember I've always had a love for the stars, which was one of the reasons why I wanted to work at the space station. They were like a never ending light, giving me a sense of reassurance and comfort. For a moment I forgot where I was and I began to sing.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch, like me..............I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind, but now, I see."

The room was suddenly quiet. I snapped out of my trance and looked around to see Za'Becc and every Yautja staring at me, wide eyed and open mouthed in astonishment. I raised my eyebrow, what was wrong with them?

"How...........how did you do that?" asked Becky.

"Do what?"

"That beautiful sound with your voice, what was it, how did you do that?"

"I........I was singing."

"Singing?" I heard another Predator say.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing. You guys never heard-oh, no I suppose you wouldn't 'ave."

It occured to me that the Yautja's vocal cords were too low and gruff to make a music note. I wondered if they even made music at all.

"Can all humans sing?" asked a boy. He was small, about four feet with black hair and yellow skin with an orange tint. He had black and brown spots cris crossing his little forehead and body. He held my arm and gazed at me with bright orange eyes.

"Uh...........yeah, I suppose all humans can sing. Some better than others, some worse than others."

I felt Za'Becc's hand touch my other arm.

"Please, can you.......sing that again?"

"Er-okay, sure." I took a deep breath was about to sing, but Za'Becc stopped me.

"No no, without the mask and the translator. That mechanical voice sounds really annoying."

"But you won't be able to understand the words."

"It doesn't matter, it'll sound so much better if you do."

I did as she asked and sang "Amazing Grace" once more, as all the Predators gathered around me. The older Yautja had their eyes closed as they listened to my song, while the children sat cross-legged at me feet. When I finished they asked me to sing it again again and I did for the third time. Feeling more confident I sang different tunes such as childhood songs, church hymns, Christmas melodies and songs from favourite movies, musicals and bands. I had sung about twenty ballads when my throat became sore and I started coughing from breathing in too much of the atmosphere. The children were curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Checking my watch it was midnight. While the children were gathered up by the adults, some of them gave me respectful nods before they retired to their bunks. I saw Xeenan at the back of the crowd and he glared at me before he disappeared. Feeling Za'Becc lift the back of my shirt to examine my wounds, I put the mask and translator on.

"You're healing nicely Dakota, I don't see any infections."

"I've always been a good healer." I looked to where Xeenan disappeared. "What does your friend have against me anyway?"

Becky sighed, "He use to be a hunter, but he wasn't a very popular one. Xeenan has a bad habit of telling lies and stretching the truth. He often got into trouble with his big mouth and was never trusted. About twenty of your years ago he went to your planet for a hunt. While he was there he was captured by human soldiers. They beat him and tortured him, trying to pry information about our kind. He narrowly escaped the human's custody with his life, without any trophies. When he got back to the ship he told his clan leader what had happened but he didn't believe him. His leader thought it was an excuse for not bringing back any trophies, which was dishonouring enough. As soon as Xeenan came back to the planet he was brought before the Elders and they punished with "Ultimate Dishonour". Xeenan's family name was never to be spoken again, all his possessions were taken away and he was to serve as a slave until the end of his days. He not only dishonoured himself but his entire family. I wouldn't be surprised if some of his family members were also forced to be slaves, though his hasn't mentioned any of them. But it's because of this he hates all humans with a passion."

'Well that explains the knife scar on his face,' I thought, feeling sorry for the male. There had to be a way to convince Xeenan that not all humans are alike. I yawned and stretched.

"We should get some sleep Becky," I said.

She nodded and yawned as well. I stood up and walked to the corner, but the female Predator grasped my arm.

"You can sleep here, there's room."

I smiled and thanked Za'Becc. I curled up on the bunk beside my friend, feeling secure at last. Before I drifted off I heard Za'Becc whisper in my ear.

"I knew there was something special about you human................"

_Isn't that sweet! It's good to have a friend! But what will happen with Dakota and Xeenan? Wait and see. Remember to review!_


	5. The Late Conversation

_Chapter five is here. Thank-you all for your reviews. I made this extra long for all you readers who love long chapters!_

_FYI: I don't know how many gods the Preds worship or what they symbolise, so I'm just making it up. No flames please._

_I don't claim ownership to any of the songs mentioned in the story._

Za'Becc was right. For the first four days of the week, the slaves were pushed harder than ever. I had to unload crates full of vegetables, fruits and meats from small ships and deliver them into the kitchens inside the citadel. In the kitchens fifty slaves were forced to prepare the food. They cut different kinds of vegetables and fruits into quarters, set them on trays and put them in freezers so they wouldn't spoil. Meat from small animals were cooked in stoves with spicy seasonings and sauces. Delicious smells of sweet fruit and roasting meat reached my nose and my stomach growled loudly. Seeing a guard come my way I went back to work and quietly hummed the song "Proud" by Heather Small. I was given dishwasher duty because I didn't know how to prepare the food. There were at least thirty guards in the kitchen, watching the slaves closely as they created the meals for the feast; making sure they didn't eat everything. I however was not aiming for the food, I wanted the utensils. When the guards weren't looking I was able to hide three sharp knives in my deep pockets. Looking up from washing a pot I watched the slaves work. I envied them, because they needed to have tremendous will-power while preparing the meals.

Finally, the days work ended, much to my relief. I thought I was going to go insane from breathing in all the mouth watering smells of the cooked food. We were given our supper and then put into our compounds. When the guards left us I fished out the knives from my pockets and hid them under Becky's mattress. My friend saw me and stared in shock.

"Isha, where did you get those?"

Za'Becc had gotten into the habit of calling me by my new nickname, Isha. It was a Yautja name meaning "spirit of hope". But she only spoke it in private or when we were in our compound. I gave a sly smile.

"I hid them in my pockets when the guards weren't looking. You'd be surprised how much stuff I can fit in them. We may need these knives someday."

Becky smiled and shook her head, "Isha, you never cease to amaze me."

I felt a tug on my hand and looked down to see the boy and the rest of the children staring at me anxiously. Smiling, I knew what they wanted. I sat down on the bunk and waited for the children and adults to gather around me. Since the first night I sang, they asked me to continue singing. I was amazed of the effect my songs had on the slaves. Their faces seemed to brighten and their eyes appeared to sparkle. Many times the Yautja have thanked me for sharing this gift with them. A few of them have told me personally that they have tried to commit suicide in order to escape this awful place and their painful past. They said my singing gave them hope, comfort and a happiness they have never experienced in their lives. When I worked in the kitchens some of the Predators offered their help or would give me advice on how to make the job less strenuous. I felt unbelievably proud, knowing that the slaves felt better about themselves, because of my singing. Although I warned them not to show it outside the compound lest the guards got suspicious.

That night I sang a very special song called "When you Believe" from the movie "The Prince of Egypt."

"There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.........."

As I sang I wished I could use the translator so theywould be able tounderstand the words.The songwould've had more meaning. But it didn't matter to them; even if I sang off key or forgot the words. All they cared about and found amazing was the fact that I could make beautiful music, just by using my voice. Five songs later, I ended with "Amazing Grace". The hymn was dubbed their favourite ever since I sang it four days ago. Finishing my performance, the slaves scattered to their bunks. Some of the adults gave me a smile or a friendly shake on the shoulder as they walked by. I saw Xeenan again, leaning on the frame of a bunk with his arms crossed over his bony chest, giving me a cold stare. I stared back at him, wishing I could read his thoughts. I couldn't understand why my singing hadn't affected him. Well, I guess I could after the way my kind treated him back on Earth, but it was unfair; not all humans are alike. I knew I couldn't say to him "suck it up and get rid of your grudge. I'm here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it, so just get on with your life!" He had been too pained and dishonoured to forget about it. After what seemed like an eternity he straightened himself and walked away. I shook my head and sighed and headed for the window. Kneeling down I began to pray. I started praying to God two days ago and it felt kinda weird. I hadn't prayed or gone to church with my family since I was fourteen, but I needed someone to listen to my prayers. I was in the middle of the "Our Father" when I saw Becky stand beside me.

"Praying again?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. The memory of our talk two days ago was still fresh in my mind.

Za'Becc had found me kneeling in front of the window, mouthing the words of a prayer and she asked me what I was doing. When I told her, she started asking more questions about my religion. I explained to her as clearly as I could. She found it strange that God loves all humans, even if they were "dishonourable". She also couldn't believe that if a dishonourable human asks for forgiveness, they would be forgiven.

"What happens when you humans die?" she had asked.

"Well, if we lived our lives with a good heart and soul, God takes us His kingdom in heaven, where we'll live forever in paradise."

I then told her about Hell and Satan; that only humans who have a dark heart end up in that horrible place. When Za'Becc asked me if there were other gods I worshipped, I told her I only believed in one and she had laughed.

"Well how many gods do you believe in?" I asked, feeling a little bit insulted.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I just found it funny that you believe in only one god. We believe in three main gods, but there are over a thousand."

She had told me the three gods were the "Fire God", the "Land God" and the "God of the Stars". The "Fire God" was the ruler and the one who created the Yautja. He is the god who guides and strengthens the spirit of the hunters and decides if a warrior is worthy to have his or her spirit live on after they die. If he didn't think a warrior was worthy, his or her spirit will fade away, as if it never existed. He was also the god who created the "Yautja Codes" for hunters to follow. The "Land God" was responsible for creating their food and water. The "God of the Stars" protected hunters when they travelled in space and watched over them when they hunted at night.

"I doubt my sprit will live on when I die," Za'Becc had said.

"Why?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Because I'm a slave, not a hunter or a warrior."

"What do you mean 'not a warrior'? You are one, by far. You are brave, strong, loyal and have a good heart and soul. Those are the qualities that, most people use todefine a warrior."

"Maybe a human does, but not a Yautja. A warrior is defined as one who is a good fighter, or a hunter who has gained much honour and glory, through trophies."

I remembered that was true. In elementary school, my teachers told us a story of a Predator who came to Earth in 1990. A Los Angeles police officer named Lieutenant Harrigan fought the Predator in his space ship and won. A gang of nine adult hunters witnessed the battle and circled him, but they didn't kill him. Instead the clan leader gave him pistol for a trophy, dubbing him as a warrior for the fight he put on.

I sighed and said, "Well Becky, if that's what you believe in, I respect that. But just so you know, I'll never forget your spirit."

Za'Becc then looked at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and gaveme a hug. I remember she had whispered thank-you in my ear. I decided to change the subject and told her about my family and home back on Earth. She listened with interest as I talked about my mom and dad, my older brother and younger sister and my Newfoundland dog, Thunder. Becky loved it when I described the memories of living on an acreage. I remember telling her stories of when my siblings and I would spend a whole day running in the grassy fields and playing hide and seek in the bushes that lined our property, when we were young.

"Do you still spend time with your brother and sister?" Becky had asked.

"No, as we grew older we kinda drifted apart. My older brother went off to university and I went to work at the space station. I do miss those times though."

I remember having to hold back the urge to cry. Becky was sighing.

"I wish I had known my clan."

She had told me that she was orphaned as a baby when a civil broke out in her city about fifty or sixty years ago. She was found my a passing slave caravan and was brought to the citadel. An older female, who was also a dancer, took care of her and taught her the ways of dancing. Her foster mother died a few years ago from a fever that was closely related to typhoid fever.The bracelet Becky wore belonged to her foster mother and she gave it to her before she died.

"That's basically what all of us slaves are made up of. Orphans like me, dishonoured warriors like Xeenan, others are deserters or run aways. I can guarantee that every single slave here has a horrible past to tell."

"Not everyone," I remember saying.

I finished my prayer with the sign of the cross and looked up at Becky. She was lying on the bunk.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Our talk we had two days ago. Yah know after that talk, I've been asking God to bless and watch over you."

Becky's eyes glowed and she smiled, "Thank-you Isha, that really means a lot."

I smiled back, climbed onto the bunk and soon fell asleep.

A noise woke me up and I opened my eyes slightly. I saw a small shadow in front of me, but it was too dark to see who it was. I turned the translator on.

"Who's there?" I asked in a whisper.

"Me," answered the shadow.

I recognised it instantly, it was the boy.

"Oh, hey sweety. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

I sat up quietly so I wouldn't disturb Becky. "Come here little one, so I can see you better."

He hesitated, but he stepped towards me and I pulled him to my lap. He looked up at me.

"You can't see me?"

"Well, not very well in the dark. Unlike you, I see in the U-V Visible Spectrum."

I was told that the Predators natural sight is infrared.

"What's that mean?" asked the child.

"It means I need light to see, without it I'm blind."

"What can you see now?"

I looked around the room, "Just black shapes and shadows. I can't make out any detail," I turned to the boy, "now why can't you sleep?"

He snuggled closer to me, "Because tomorrow all the children have to clean the ovens for the feast. I'mafraid to go in them, I don't wanna fall in."

I'd seen the ovens before. From the outside they looked like tall stone pillars with an opening less than a metre big. They were used to roast huge chunks of meat that hung on large hooks . The adults were too big to fit inside the ovens, so they use children to clean and sterilize them. It was an extremely dangerous task because the children only had fifteen minutes to complete their job, before a heating element at the bottom sent a blast of fire through the oven. I've heard of horrible stories of children falling in and getting burned alive becausethe doorwas too high for them to climb out. The boy in my arms began to whimper. I comforted him by running my fingers through his wiry hair and rocking him like a baby.

"Baby mine, dry your eyes. Baby mine, don't you cry. Rest your head close to my heart, never apart, baby of mine.........."

As I continued the lullaby the stopped whimpering and rested his head on my neck. When I completed the song I lifted his chin and smiled.

"What's your name sweety?"

"Sor'an."

"Sor'an, that's a nice name."

He smiled.

"You know what helps me stay calm when I'm afraid? I think of a song and I feel better. I can teach you a song that'll keep your spirits up while you work."

Sor'an's smile grew wider as he listened. I kept the translator on so he could understand the words.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favourite things...................."

When I finished the tune I said, "Just keep that song in mind and I guarantee you won't feel frightened."

Sor'an's grin grew wider as his arms flew around my neck and his little forehead nuzzled my cheek. Chuckling I hugged him closer and rocked him back and forth.

"Feel better" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied.

I continued to rock him for another five minutes and I noticed his eyelids were drooping. To help the process along I sang him a lullaby from the movie "Mary Poppins" that never failed to put me to sleep.

"Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes................"

Sor'an's eyes closed and his head rested on my chest as I sang. When I trailed off the last note of the lullaby, he was fast asleep. I gently cradled the little boy and quietly walked over to his bunk, where I layed him down and pulled the ragged blanket over him. Brushing one of his locks away from his face, I leaned down, kissed his forehead and headed back for my bunk. I saw Za'Becc propped up on her elbow, smiling at me. I didn't realise she was awake.

"That was a wonderful thing you did, Isha," my friend said.

I smiled modestly, "Eh, it was nothing."

"But it was something to that child."

'Yeah, it was,' I thought, sitting on the bunk. I looked back to where Sor'an slept and was suddenly full of mixed emotions. The tears I had kept hidden for so long began to run down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop them. I was crying from enduring the tortures of working as a slave; from being whipped and beaten and from being treated like an inferior. I wept because I missed my home and family terribly and the thought of never seeing them again haunted me. I cried in happiness, because the Yautja in the compound made me feel needed. So needed in fact, that Becky was willing to risk her reputation to help me and that a scared little child was willing to come to me-a human-for comfort. I never got that feeling when I worked at the station; even there I was treated as a slave.

"Isha, what's wrong? Why are your eyes wet?" asked Za'Becc.

I sniffed and wiped my face, but the tears kept falling.

"Nothing's wrong Becky. I'm fine."

She sat beside me, looking very worried, "But why are your eyes wet? Do they hurt? Are you sick?"

"No," I whined and looked away.

My friend grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her.

"Dakota, please tell me, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

I sobbed harder and looked down, feeling embarrassed. Becky wrapped her arms around me and I lay my head to her shoulder. She gently rubbed my arm and purred. After a while I stopped crying and Becky pushed my away.

"Now Isha, what were you doing?"

I rubbed my puffy eyes, "I was crying, what do you think I was doing?"

"Crying?"

I looked up at her, "Yes, crying. You.......you don't know what crying is?"

She shook her head, "No, we don't cry. Why were you doing that?"

It took me a while to explain to her that humans cry because it's a way of expressing extreme sadness, stress, frustration, pain or happiness. It also took a while to tell her why I was crying.

Becky raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "You humans are a very peculiar species."

"Hey, that's what makes us unique," I paused, "thanks for listening Becky, it helped a lot."

She chuckled and lay on the bunk, "Not a problem, it's good that you told me this. We slaves rarely talk about our feelings, some of them take it as a sign of weakness. But you seem to be strengthened from the talks we have. I guess in a way, I'm strengthened from them too."

I smiled, feeling pleased that Becky was growing stronger. I checked my watch.

"Oh shit! We should get some sleep. We only have a few hours 'till the wake up call."

Becky nodded, shifted to her left side and closed her eyes. Following her example I rested my head at the head bunk and soon drifted off, with a smile on my face.................

_Whew! Yet another chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review._


	6. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

_Sorry this took so long to post, but I made it extra long to make it up to you! I had to finish the musical (sniff)(tear), three projects, study for two physics exams, and attend a retreat and X-mas banquet. Boy grade 12 can be busy. Anyway, here's chapter 6._

The next day, Xeenan, Za'Becc, I and a handful of other adult Yautja had to scrub the walls and black floor of the Great Hall, since all the children were cleaning the ovens. Outside the sky was a drak grey as buckets of rain pelted the windows on the ceiling. Five guards were watching us, three of them leaning against the wall looking very bored. I whispered the Rosary for the children as I polished the walls with a strong smelling cleanser. The Oven Room was located about ten metres from where we were scrubbing. The door to the room was open and I could hear the roaring flames and the clang of metal as the coverings of the oven doors slammed shut. After an hour my group had made our way beside the room. This time I could hear the scared cries of the children and a guard shouting at them to work faster. I gripped the rag I was using tightly, trying to block out the noises. Suddenly there was a terrified scream and a loud bang. Xeenan's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and bolted to the room, catching the guards unexpectedly. The five male Yautja rushed after Xeenan with whips in their hands, while the rest of us followed. As soon as I stepped into the Oven Room I was slammed by the intense heat. I saw the children gathered around an oven and Xeenan fighting his way towards it. The five guards started to slash his body, two of them punching his face in an attempt to stop him. Xeenan roared in determination, trying to throw off the huge guards, but he was soon brought to his knees as the guards continued to beat him to make sure he stayed down. I felt someone tug my hand and I looked down to see Sor'an.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of the females fell in and the oven will light any second!" he cried.

I gasped and looked to the oven. A red capped slave master bellowed and the children parted as he walked towards the oven. He stuck is head inside, it was all that could fit because his huge shoulders prevented him from going in any further. The children continued to whimper, looking frightened and confused. The slave master pulled his head out and barked orders.

"There's nothing we can do. Get these miserable creatures out of here."

The little ones screeched, but went silent when the slave master growled. Three of the guards left the semi-conscious Xeenan and began to round up the slaves. I felt anger rise in my chest and I took a step towards the slave master but didn't go any further when a guard grabbed my arms.

"You're just gonna leave her there!" I shouted.

"There's no point, the oven will light in five minutes. Besides none of us can fit!" snarled the slave master.

I glanced at the opening, "I can fit."

The almost eight foot Predator towered over me as a threatening growl came from his throat. I held my gaze, too angry to be intimidated.

"There's no time human! You and that slave will be burned alive!

"Let.......me.......try," I said in a low dangerous tone.

He continued to stare at me then shifted his gaze to the guard holding me and then to the oven. He let out a rugged sigh.

"Release her."

The guard hesitated, then let me go. I grabbed Becky's arm and headed for the oven. I stuck my head in and my eyes watered at the heat. The inside of the oven had a two metre diameter and was made out of slick metal. Deadly looking hooks hung from the top of the oven and there was a strong smell of burnt meat. Ten feet down I saw the little girl, snivelling and dripping with sweat. She was squeezing herself to the wall, trying to keep clear of the burning hot element in the centre. Thinking quickly I turned around and sat on the edge of the opening.

"Hold my legs," I ordered.

Becky clasped my ankles tightly and I winced. For someone who was malnourished, she sure hand a crushing grip. I threw myself back and hung upside down by my knees with my arms outstretched. I called out to the little girl and she looked up. I could see fear in her eyes.

"Come here kid!" I yelled, wiping my watery eyes, "I'm here to get you out!"

The little creature inched her way around the element. She reached up to me but she was too short.

"Lower!" I called.

"I can't go any farther, the opening is too small!" shouted Becky.

"You've got two minutes human!" yelled the guard.

The rising heat was making me disoriented, I could barely see through my sweating eyes and the mask was suffocating me. I shook my head and tried to focus.

"C'mon sweety, jump!"

The girl leapt once for my hands, but it wasn't high enough. She jumped again and her hand swiped an inch below my fingers. I clenched my teeth and stretched my arms out as far as I could. The girl jumped again and grazed my fingers, but I couldn't get a grip. The element glowed white hot and the air rippled as the heat became more intense.

"Thirty seconds!"

"C'mon kid, you can do it!" I screamed.

The little one crouched and with a mighty roar leapt straight up. I caught her by the forearms and squeezed tight.

"PULL!!!!" I cried.

Becky pulled hard on my ankles. My back scrapped across the bottom of the stone opening and I cried in pain, but I kept my grip on the girl. Both of us shot out, seconds before a burst of flame consumed the inside of the oven. I let go of the girl, ripped off my mask and layed on my back panting and coughing.

"Dakota, are you alright?" asked Za'Becc, who was hovering over me.

I nodded and put my mask back on, "Where's the girl? Is she alright?"

Becky smiled, "She's a little scorched, but she'll be fine. Xeenan is with her."

'With Xeenan?' I sat up and caught a glimpse of Xeenan's bleeding back and the little one in his arms before they disappeared out the door, with three guards behind them. I was amazed that the ex-hunter was able to stand after the beating he got. I noticed the children and the adults were being ushered away as well.

"Dakota you're bleeding!" cried Za'becc. She lifted up my shirt. "Your whip wounds reopened."

"Shit," I cussed, but I didn't care. The girl was safe and that's all that mattered. Four guards surrounded Becky and I and pulled us to our feet. They hauled us down the Great Hall and put us in our compound. I saw Xeenan looking over the girl's burns on the left side of the room. Rain fell through the open window, creating a muddy puddle at the bass of the wall.Where the rest of the children and adults were placed I'll never know. Becky took my arm and lead me to her bunk. She sat me down and asked me to take off my tank top. As I did she ripped pieces of her tattered blanket and pressed them to my back.

"Ow! Damn it Becky, careful," I whined.

"Sorry," she said.

I looked over my blood stained and torn shirt and made a face. It was too ragged and unsanitary to wear anymore.

"I don't suppose you have anything I could wear?" I asked.

Becky dabbed my back and gave a doubtful sigh, "I'll see what I can find."

I heard a shuffle behind me and I turned my head. I saw Xeenan standing there, his face swollen and bruised. Yellow, fluorescent blood was running out of the corner of his small mouth. He was staring at me with his right eye, since his left eye was swollen shut. I gasped and covered my bare chest, blushing.

"Do you mind?" I questioned irritably.

Xeenan lowered his gaze but he didn't move. 'What does he want?' After what seemed like a long time he spoke.

"Thank-you..................for saving my sister."

I blinked in surprise. The girl was his sister? 'Well duh,' I thought, 'It makes perfect sense.'

"But, I'm still confused as to why you risked your life for her own," said Xeenan.

I raised and eyebrow, "Why do you think? It was the right thing to do. No child deserves to die like that and I'd do it again if I had to."

The male's head snapped up in surprise, but he lowered it again when he remembered that I was still top-less. He sighed.

"All my life I thought humans were the most dishonourable, ruthless, disgusting creatures ever spawned. I thought they only cared for themselves and no one else," he paused, "but you have proved me wrong human. Although I'm not worthy of the honour, I swear on my sister's life I will find a way to repay you."

I smiled, "You don't have to repay me, your thanks and knowing that your sister is safe is payment enough."

"Isha, take his offer. You'll insult him if you don't," Becky whispered in my ear. She dabbed the last of the blood off my back, "now if we can find you something to wear."

Xeenan turned around and went to his bunk. He lifted his mattress and pulled out something from under it. He came back, turned his head and held out a leather bikini top to me.

"Xeenan where did you get that?" asked Becky.

He shrugged, "I found it lying around the compound some time ago. No one claimed it so I kept it."

I took the top and painfully slipped it over my head and adjusted it so it wouldn't rub my cuts. I turned to Xeenan.

"So where is you sister," I asked.

A little head poked out from behind the male. Strange I hadn't noticed her there. Her skin and hair was the same colour as her brother's, but she didn't have as many speckled birth marks. She was over three feet tall, wore a sports-bra like top, a knee length loin clothe and her feet were bare. Small burns dotted her legs arms and hands. I knelt down and smiled.

"Are you alright little one?"

She leapt from behind her brother and slammed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Cringing, I put my hand on the ground to stay balanced and put my other arm around her thin body. Hugging her close I picked her up as she buried her face into my neck.

"Thank-you for saving my life," she sobbed, "I thought I was dead when I heard the guard say to leave me."

Anger rose in me when I remembered the incident, but I forced myself to push it away. This was not a good time to be angry. Rocking her back and forth I gently thumped her bony back.

"Shhhh," I whispered, "it's okay sweety, your safe now."

After a few minutes she calmed down. Suddenly the door opened and two guards stepped into the compound.

"Human, the Elders want to see you," growled a guard.

"What for?" I asked, setting the child down.

"Don't ask questions human, just come with us."

He advanced towards me when Xeenan and Za'Becc jumped in front of his path, growling threateningly. I couldn't believe Xeenan wanted to fight in this condition. The two guards took out their whips.

"No guys don't," I touched both of their arms, "please don't. It's alright, I'll go."

I stepped In front of the guard and held out my arms in surrender. He shackled my wrists and he and the other guard dragged me out. Before the door closed I looked back and winked at my friends. Down the Great Hall we went and through the giant black doors, where the Elders were waiting. The guards knelt to one knee, forcing me down with them. The Lead Elder told the guards to rise and he looked down at me.

"A few situations have been brought to my attention human. The first was you little rescue with the girl. That was an honourable act to did and I give you credit for it. But this will not change the fact that you will still remain a slave. Secondly, I've been noticing a change in the slaves' behaviour. A number of times I've caught the children smiling for no apparent reason, while they work. I've noticed the same change in the adults as well. Their faces and eyes seem to have..................brighten."

'Crap,' I thought.

"Further more," the Elder continued, "some of the guards have told me that they have been hearing............music coming from your compound. This music sounded like your voice."

'Double crap.' The Elder narrowed his gaze.

"I know you are the cause of this change in attitude. What exactly are you doing?"

I kept a straight face, "I've been doing nothing."

The golden capped male snarled, "You're lying human, your body tells me! I'll ask again, what are you doing? I'd advise you to speak the truth."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guards raise their whips. I sighed in defeat.

"I was singing."

The male Elder sat back on his cushion, "Ah yes, singing. I've been told that humans have that ability, but I've never heard one sing before. Sing for us human."

I lowered my eyebrows and glared angrily, "What makes you think I'll sing for you?"

The High Elder trembled with rage and roared, "Because if you value what skin you have left on your back, I suggest you do as I command!"

The guards growled and raised their whips higher. Lowering my head in submission I closed my eyes and forced myself to sing "Amazing Grace". I opened my eyes and looked at the eight Predators. Although their faces were blank, their eyes told me they were astonished. The lead Elder cleared his throat.

"Well, I can certainly see why the slaves react well to this. Which concerns me."

Oh shit, I was in for it.

"This singing has obviously built the slaves' confidence. If it keeps building, they may gain the idea of laying siege on the Temple."

A male Yautja on the left side, who had a long jagged scar running across his oval forehead and down to his left eye, barked a laugh.

"I doubt that High Elder. These slaves wouldn't be stupid enough to fight against an army of guards and slave masters. We have them out numbered two to one."

"Don't be so cocky, Hal-ranka,"said a male Pred beside him, his hair heavy with beads, "you should never underestimate your opponent. If one is motivated enough, the odds can tilt in their favour, even if a situation seems hopeless. I agree with the High Elder. This singing could cause a problem. I say we get rid of her before it gets out of hand."

"I agree as well," said one of the females.

The Elders continued their debate, while I lowered my head, trying not to cry. I knew I was dead and I was never going to see Becky or Xeenan or my family ever again.

"Why get rid of her, when we can use this to our advantage," I heard another female say.

I looked up and saw it was the female I met in the med-room. The High Elder narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, Nadar-ian'ah," he asked.

"I mean why throw away such talent? This could be a great addition to the 'Feast of the Gods." You have said yourself, High Elder, that the dancing and drummers are getting old. Why not have the human sing as part of the entertainment. It's new, and unexpected."

"This is a feast to honour the gods!" yelled the one called Hal-ranka, "would you disgrace us in front of them by have this creature involved?!"

"Not unless she sings in their praise," said Nadar-ian'ah, "I have done some research on humans. Singing is one of the ways they use to praise their gods. Why not have this human do the same thing?"

I couldn't believe it. Nadar-ian'ah was actually standing up for me. The High Elder was silent for a long time. I shifted nervously on my knees.

"You have a point there Nadar-ian'ah," the male finally spoke, "This would greatly please the gods if she sings in their honour."

"But you have said yourself that this talent could cause a problem. Having her sing at the feast could make the problem worse," said the beaded haired Yautja.

"I have not forgotten about that you pauking idiot!" roared the lead Elder, "Are you questioning my judgment?"

The Yautja cringed and bowed his head, "No High Elder, I am not questioning your judgement. I apologise for my insolence."

The High Elder settled back on his cushion, "We shall discuss more about her talent later. Right now, I think this human needs to go to the Infirmary. We don't want her to get an infection so close to the feast. Guards, escort her there."

The two guards pulled me roughly to my feet.

"No, I take her to the Infirmary myself," said Nadar-ian'ah.

I stared at her in shock, but the lead Elder eyed her suspiciously. She stared back at him.

"With respect High Elder, you know I have a better knowledge of treatment and medicine than those good for nothing Healers we have."

The male side and shook his large head, "Very well Nadar-ian'ah. Do with her as you please."

She bowed her head and stood from her cushion. The guards backed off and the massive female took me by the arm and lead me back into the Great Hall. We travelled for ten minutes until we came to the Infirmary. Once inside I recognized the room instantly. It was the same room I woke up in almost a week ago. Nadar-ian'ah guided me to the table and told me to lie down on my stomach, with my top off. Hesitantly I did as she told and cringed when my bare upper body met the cold steel of the table. I watched Nadar-ian'ah take a cylinder container, unscrew the top and dip a cloth inside. A dark yellow liquid soaked the cloth. She turned around and stood over me.

"What's that for?" I inquired, nervously.

"It's to clean away the blood and disinfect the wounds. This will sting human."

She rubbed my whip wounds and I nearly screamed. It felt like rubbing alcohol or iodine was being poured on my back. After a few minutes Nadar-ian'ah finished and threw the cloth away. She then took out a flat plate, a tube of blue liquid and bag of white powder. She dumped a handful of powder onto the plate and stirred it with the blue liquid. Careful not to move my stinging back I raised my head and asked a question that was eating me up.

"Why did you defend me back there?"

The female stopped stirring for a moment and raised her head, "I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Uh-uh, it goes deeper than that."

Nadar-ian'ah went back to stirring, "Yes human, it does."

I waited for her to answer but she stayed silent. I sighed in disappointment, but still made and attempt.

"Listen Nadar-ian'ah-"

She whirled around and hissed, "Never speak my name human! Lower beings are prohibited from calling Elders by name!"

"Then what should I call you then, Yautja?!"

The huge female growled, "What is it _human_?"

Oh, I hated the way she said human.

"I know it was you who gave me water when I woke up in here an week ago-not to mention almost breaking my neck. But aside from that you helped me then and you're helping me now? Why?"

She groaned and looked at the mixture, "Because............I use to be slave too."

I gasped, "What?!"

Nadar-ian'ah picked up the plate and a tool with a flat head and stepped beside me.

"Brace yourself human, this will hurt."

I was about to ask another question when she scooped a blob of the paste and smeared it over my wounds. This time I couldn't hold back a scream. The poultice burned and sizzled as it came in contact with my back, sending hot and cold painful flashes down my spine. Tears ran down my cheeks as a foul smell reached my nose. Nadar-ian'ah rubbed more of the paste on my lower back and I gripped the edge of the table and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out. After what seemed like forever she finally completed her task and I layed my head on the table, panting. I squeezed my eyes and rapped my feet on the table when a spasm of pain travelled along my back. Then, as fast as the pain came, the burning sensation left and my wounds felt numb. It took a while for my hands to release their death grip from the table. I felt a clawed hand pat my head.

"Leave that poultice on. It will peel off and your skin will be healed in the mourning," said Nadar-ian'ah.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" I groaned.

I slowly sat up, feeling really tired. I slipped on my top and looked over my shoulder. The blue poultice shone in the light and felt like dead skin. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Nadar-ian'ah holding a cup filled with a clear liquid.

"What's this?" I asked warily.

"It'll help with the healing process."

I took the cup, sniffed it and took a sip. It tasted like sweetened water. I drank a little bit more.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but.......didn't........y-yooouuu....ssaaayyy......."

I swayed back and forth, my vision twisting and spinning. My arms felt heavy anddead and the cup slipped from my grip, clattering to the floor and spilling the rest of the liquid out. I didn't have the strength to keep my balance and I fell to my side on the table. 'Move Dakota! Move!' my mind cried, but my body wouldn't obey. Nadar-ian'ah's blurred figure stood beside me.

"Don't worry human, it's something to make you sleep. All will be explained later."

Her voice echoed in my ears as my eye sight went black..................

_Man, I just love cliff hangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank-you all for waiting so patiently and remember to review!_


	7. The Feast of the Gods

_Ahh Christmas! A time of gift giving, decorating, parties, family and egg nog! My gift to you is another chapter. Happy non-denominational winter season everyone! _

"Isha! Isha, can you hear me?" asked a voice.

I felt someone shake my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open. I was inside the compound, lying on a bunk with a thin blanket covering me. I felt unbelievably well rested and energised and my back wasn't in any pain. Xeenan and Za'Becc was hovering over me and they sighed with relief.

"Thank the Fire God you're awake. Are you alright?" questioned Becky.

"Yeah.........yeah, I'm alright," I answered. The memory of what happened in the Infirmary came back as I sat up, "how did I get here?"

"Non to gently I can tell you that," said Xeenan, "two guards opened the door to the compound and threw your sleeping self inside. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

I was shocked, that sleeping drug really knocked me out. Although I was a little miffed that she slipped me the drug. I scratched my shoulder and found blue flakes under my finger nails. Looking over my shoulder I saw my back was still covered in blue and began to peel the poultice off.

"How come you guys are the only ones in here?" I asked.

"Because Xeenan defied the guard's commands when he was trying to get to his sister and I assisted you in rescuing her. We've been here for a day without any food or water," Za'Becc paused, "Isha, what happened to you and why are you covered in that healing poultice?"

I chuckled, "It's a really interesting story......"

I told them everything that happened.

"Are you sure the Elder Nadar-ian'ah said she was a slave?" Xeenan questioned urgently when I finished.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm positive she said that."

Becky and Xeenan stared at each other, "So the rumours are true," said Becky thoughtfully.

"What rumours?" I asked.

Xeenan sighed, "About two of your centuries ago, the previous High Elder had a personal slave named Nadar-ian'ah. She was a small child and it was rumoured that the High Elder took pity on her and raised her as her own. An action like that is strongly forbidden and although the rumours circulated, no one questioned or opposed our most highly ranked warrior. Later, when Nadar-ian'ah proved to be a strong warrior, the rumours weren't taken seriously and it was assumed that she was one of the High Elder's children. "

"Has she ever helped any other slave than me?" I asked.

"Well I know she is the only Elder who treats the slaves kindly, but I've never heard of her helping them," answered Becky.

I didn't know whether to feel moved or suspicious. Becky sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She shook her oval head.

"I don't like it Isha. I don't like the idea of you singing at the feast. The Elders may kill you after."

I snorted, "I'm dead either way if I don't sing. I hate doing this too, but what choice do I have?" I looked at my friend, "what I don't like is you dancing at the feast."

A nervous click came from her throat, "I don't have much of a choice either."

Xeenan sat beside her and put his big hand on her right shoulder squeezing it gently. Becky stole a quick look into Xeenan's eyes, then turned away. I grinned at the two.

"What will you be doing in the feast Xeenan?" I questioned.

He took his hand off the large female's shoulder, "Serving the Elders and guests food and drinks. I hope no one there recognizes me. Last year a male who was part of my hunting clan was invited and a fight almost broke between us."

I nodded and reached over my other shoulder, trying to get the rest of the poultice off.

"Here I'll help," said Becky as she stood up and sat behind me. She peeled off the rest of the dry paste and traced her finger over a deep whip scare.

"You're wounds are completely healed, but you'll carry these scares for the rest of your life," Becky said.

I rubbed my back, "Well, I'll give Nadar-ian'ah an eleven out of ten for her healing abilities, "

None of us talked to each other until the rest of the slaves came into the compound. The children screeched in happiness and dog-piled me, relieved that I was awake and well. They all asked rapid questionsofwhat happened to me and as soon as everyone calmed down, I told them my adventure with the Elders. The adults weren't too happy about my position and some of them offered their help, even though they probably didn't know how to help me. I thanked them all told them that I would alright on my own, but they still looked uneasy. With only two days left until the feast, my words of reassurance didn't get rid of their nervousness. Or mine for that matter.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >> > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The two days went by quickly. By order of the High Elder, all slaves who were involved with the entertainment were not allowed to do strenuous work and were given better food to eat. Becky, I and the other female dancers were affected by the order, but we hardly ate any of the food. We gave most of it to the children, because they needed the nourishment more than the adults. The day before the feast all the slaves were taken out of the citadel to a nearby stream, where we could wash; since we were going to be handling food and clean utensils. The males bathed down the stream while the females bathed father up. I felt really self conscious and undoubtedly embarrassed, standing stark naked in cold water with the guards watching us along the forest edge. But I suppose I wasn't the only one feeling violated. Dunking myself neck deep in the water I used sand and mud for soap to scrub off a weeks worth of dirt and sweat. I then took a hand full of sand, poured it into my mouth and sucked a mouthful of water. While I sloshed the sandy water over my teeth to scrap off plaque, I washed my hair twice with mud. It wasn't the best way of cleaning myself, but it was effective.

On the morning of the feast I was given an outfit that signified me as an entertainer. It resembled the costume Princess Leia wore when she was Jabba the Hut's prisoner. Except the top was silver, the ankle length lion cloth that hung low around my hips was dark navy and I wore thin sandels. My hair was french braided into six braids and held together with gold rings, making it look like I had dread locks. I hated the costume so much, although it was noticeably cooler than my pants. Becky and the other female dancers wore the same outfit as me, except they had numerous silver and bone ornaments woven into their locks and carried a diaphanous. Towards noon all the slaves were separated into small groups and put into cells. I was with Becky and twelve other females and three children. As we waited for our turn to go out my friend shifted uncomfortably from side to side. Watching her caused butterflies to form in my stomach. She looked up from her feet and gave me a nervous smile.

"You scared Isha?" she asked.

"Shit yeah. You?"

Becky looked at her feet again,"I'm terrified."

I smiled and patted her huge back, "You remember the song I taught you?"

Za'Becc smiled and nodded. She spoke the words to the song, "Chin up, chin up, everybody loves a happy face. Wear it, share it, it'll brighten up the darkest place..........."

"That's it, keep that song running through your mind."

She nodded and looked to her feet again, rubbing her hands in a circular motion. Suddenly the door swished open and seven guards roughly ushered us through the Great Hall. I was separated from the dancers and the three children and I were pushed into the kitchens. I was ordered to carry a gold tray full of fruit that was sprinkled with a sweet seasoning and bring it to the Feasting Chamber, while the children held large pitchers full of a strange smelling beverage. I couldn't see Becky or any of the dancers as we came to the chamber door, so I assumed they were already inside. I could hear muffled laughter, the clanging of metal and a strong rhythm of drumming. Even though it was hot in the Great Hall, I felt really cold. The three children whimpered and huddled around my bare legs.

"It's okay little ones, it'll be alright." I said, trying to hid my own jitteriness.

The door swung open and I forced myself to step inside. 'It's okay Dakota,' I thought to myself, 'you can do it, you can get through this. If Becky can do it, so can you.' I saw all twelve dancers on the left side of the room, moving their bodies the way a belly dancer would in time with the beat of the drummers, with their diaphanous trailing the air. Behind the dancers numerous skin drums of every size and shape were set up in a circle. Two male Predators and a female continually pounded massive drums with thick wooden sticks. Ten guards and two slave masters walked slowly around the room with whips in their hands, carefully watching the slaves. In the middle of the chamber was a long table with fifty, richly dressed Yautja sitting around it on thick pillows. The Elders were gathered at the far end of the table, with the High Elder sitting at the head. Roasted, half eaten animals covered the top of the table, as well as trays of fruit and vegetables and goblets full of what had to be alcohol. The guests of the feast laughed heartily amongst themselves as they drank and ate. Adult and children slaves ran busily about, serving the fifty guests and Elders on demand. I saw Xeenan at the far side of the room carrying a large platter of sliced meat. He nearly fell on his face when one of the Predator guests stuck his hand out his hand to purposely trip him. Xeenan glared at the guest before walking away. I gave a disgusted lookand stepped farther into the chamber with my tray. A male Yautja wearing silver rings in his hair and dressed with silver engraved armour noticed me and stood up on his cushion.

"High Elder, what is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed.

The drumming stopped, the dancing stopped, practically everything stopped and the room was deathly quiet. I saw all eyes upon me and I felt my face grow hot. I looked down at my tray and closed my eyes.

"Why is this.........thing, this..........human here? Are you trying to disgrace us in front of the gods!" the silver haired one asked.

The High Elder stood up from his seat. I raised my head and noticed he was wearing gold armour, with many red symbols carved into the metal. He moved his flowing gold cape away from his feet and spoke to the entire table.

"I suppose I do owe an explanation. As you all see we do have a human in our midst. She was accidentally transported from her planet to ours, unarmed and alone. Since there was no way for her to get back to her home world, she is now serving as a slave. This human has proven to be a strong worker and has earned quite a reputation amongst slaves."

Whispers circulated around the table.

"Also!" Everyone shut-up. "She has displayed something truly amazing to me and the other Elders. Something that we Yautja can never do. Which is why the human will be the main entertainment for the feast."

The chamber exploded with laughter. My face grew hotter and I shivered. I felt a touch on my shoulder and I saw Becky, smiling at me.

"Chin up, chin up, everybody loves a happy face. Wear it, share it, it'll brighten up the darkest place," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but smile back.

The laughing subsided and the ring haired Predator spoke again.

"Be serious High Elder, how can this inferior be the main entertainment?"

I glanced at the Elder and he nodded towards me.

"See for yourself, or should I say listen. Go on human, show us what you can do."

All eyes were on me again and my stomach went cold. Becky squeezed my shoulder in reassurance and I gave her my tray of fruit. Stepping up to the head of the table I looked at my audience. Some of the Predators snickered and whispered to each other. I gulped, took a deep breath, removed my mask and translator and sang as loud as I could.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch, like me..........I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind but now, I see..........."

The last note echoed like a bell through the chamber. I suppressed a laugh when I saw the Predators around the table looking like idiots with their mouths and eyes wide open. The High Elder on the other hand was still standing with his muscular arms crossed over his barrel chest and grinning like there was no tomorrow. Quickly I held the translator to my ear as the Elder spoke.

"Any more questions?"

The Yautja with the silver rings bowed his head, "Please accept my apology High Elder. It was wrong of me to have doubted you."

The Elderly Predator nodded in satisfaction and sat back down on his cushion.

"You are forgiven my fellow warrior. It was natural for you to doubt," the Elder looked at me, "Please continue human. Sing in praise to the gods."

I squeezed my eyes as my stomach tightened. Dammit, I hated to do this, but it wasn't like I had any other option. I kept my eyes closed as I began with my first song.............

_Yes, I know. It was a short chapter and a cliff hanger, but I still need to sort out the songs for my character to sing. If you have any requests of songs I should put in, tell me the title and write the main verse. I may use them in my story! Thanks and remember to review!!_


	8. A Lesson Learned

_Sorry this took so long. I spent most of the Chirstmas holiday at the lake and there are 2 days left before finals. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
__I got a few requests thankfully. I didn't change many lyrics, the songs speak for themselves. I'm not very good at making up words to put into songs, but I made and attempt. If the lyrics suck, then I'm sorry._

_I don't claim ownership to any of the songs in my story._

"The wolf is the quest of the lamb...on that holy mountain. The lion and the lamb shall lie down...on that holy mountain...Together they shall rest with the child...on that holy mountain of the Lo–ord...No harm or ruin, on that holy mountain...that sacred day, shall be filled with knowledge. There shall be pe–ea–ce. Lead by all the children...On that holy mountain of the Lo–ord..."

I paused and looked at my audience. Every Yautja in the chamber was watching and listening intently. Even the drummers had set their sticks down to listen. I glanced at the slaves and began the second verse of "On that Holy Mountain".

"The poor shall receive from the rich...on that holy mountain. The sick and the lame shall be healed...on that holy mountain."

I turned to the Elders and guests, "The wicked shall be slain by God's brea–eath...on that holy mountain of the Lo–ord. No harm or ruin, on that holy mountain...that sacred day, shall be filled with knowledge. There shall be pe–ea–ce...lead by all the children. On that holy mountain of the Lo–ord..."

"Holy and peace ore the day, of the mou–ou–tain..."

I stopped and much to my surprise, everyone started clapping. Well, everyone except the Elders. The High Elder in particular had his eyes narrowed at me behind a goblet he was sipping from, then he closed his eyes and went back to his drinking. I knew he understood my song, which got me thinking. If he could understand English, some of the other Predators could also understand the language too. I could use this to my advantage–or my defeat. I decided to keep singing church hymns, I really needed God at the moment.

"Oh let all who thirst, let them come...to the water...and let all who have nothing, let them come, to–o–o the Lord. Without money, without strife. How should you spend your life...except for the Lo–o–ord...

"Oh let all who toil, let them come...to the water. And let all who are weary, let them come, to–o–o the Lord. All who labour...without rest. How can your soul find rest...except for the Lo–o–ord..."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Becky and a few of the dancers move with the rise and fall of the notes. I heard the Yautja guests call for the slaves to serve them food and drinks. The hustle and bustle of the feast began again, but they weren't as loud as before. I watched each slave miserably serve each guest and Elders with their heads bowed low, as I sang. None of them dared to make eye contact with whom they were serving. All of the slaves were laughed and scorned at as they walked by the long table. On occasion I saw the guests cruelly stick out a hand to trip the slaves as they passed, trying to get them to drop the platters of food and pitches of beverages. Or they would purposely make a mess and yell at a slave to clean it up. It was a struggle to hold back my anger as I finished with the last verse of "Come to the Water".

"And let all the poor, let them come...to the water...and let all who are laden, let them come, to–o–o the Lord...bring the children, without might. Easy the load and light...

"Come to the Lo–o–ord..."

When I finished the last note a whole rush of songs suddenly flowed into my head. I had to pause for a second to collect my thoughts. I finally chose a song named "Alone and Yet Alive" from a musical I'd seen when I was fourteen called Hot Mikado. The song seemed to fit the mood I was in.

"Alone, and yet alive. My soul is still my body's prisoner. Remote, the peace that death alone can give. My doom to wait...my punishment to live...Oh, living tell me why. When hope is gone, do you stay on? Why linger here where all is drear?"

I heard the one of the drummers pound a simple beat in time with the tune.

_Thump thump, ba–thump. Thump thump, ba–thump._

I started to slowly walk down the right side of the table, stretching the words of the tune to make it more dramatic and to get me deeper into the mood.

"Oh living tell me why. When hope is gone, do you stay on? May not a cheated woman die?" I looked to the Predators at the table. Three males were staring blankly at me. I couldn't tell if they understood or not. "Does not a cheated woman die?" I spun on my left heel and planted my right foot firmly on the ground, giving myself a strong, confident pose. I put both my hands to the middle of my chest.

"Hearts do not break, they sting and ache. For old loves sake but, do not die...though with each breath, they long for death. As witnesseth, the living I...the lining I..." I turned and walked again, taking one slow step after an other. The beat of the drums became faster, this time with a new rhythm.

_Thump ta-thump, ba–tap–tap–thump tap._

"Oh, living tell me why. When hope is gone, do you stay on? Why linger here where all, is drear?" I stopped closed my eyes and slowly raised my right arm, "Oooooooooooohhhhh living I..." I pointed to the table and sang louder, "you'd better come and tell me why. When hope is gone, do you sta–a–ay on?" I faced the tall windows, raising both my arms, "why linger here when you can fly–y–y–y!" Turning back to my audience I put all my effort into the last notes of the song.

"Does not a cheated wo–o–o–man, diiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

My shoulders rose up and down as I caught my breath. The Predators looked at each other in amazement and clapped louder. A few of the Elders even appeared astounded. Peering closer I noticed Nadar–ian'ah sitting between two male Elders. She wore gold and silver armour, white silk clothing and her hair was decorated in the most beautiful amber rings I've ever seen. She applauded along with the guests, but her face was pretty much expressionless. Well, I wasn't expecting much from her anyway. Another tune entitled "Close Every Door" from the musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dream Coat came to mind and once the applause died down I began.

"Close every door to me, keep those I love from me. Bar all the windows and shut out the light." I looked at a passing guard and slave master, "Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me. Darken my day time, and torture my night. If my life were important I, would ask will I live or die. But I know the answers lie far form this world."

I again began my walk around the table. I was getting close to the Elders and I stared at them as I sang.

"Close every door to me, keep those I love from me. Children of Israel, are never alone. For I know I shall find, my own piece of mind. For I have been promised, a land of my own."

I was right beside the High Elder. A nearby guard squeezed the handle of his whip, ready to pounce on me if I did anything. I kept my walk constant as the High Elder watched me with a disrespectful look in his eye.

"Just give me a number, instead of my name. Forget all about me, and let me decay." I was now on the other side of the High Elder, his gaze never left me, "I do not matter, I'm only one person. Destroy me completely, then throw me away." I turned from the Elders and raised me head to the ceiling, "If my life were important I, would ask will I live or die. But I know the answers lie far from this world. Close every door to me, keep those I love from me. Children of Israel, are never alone. For I know we shall find, our own piece of mind. For we have been promised, a land of our own..."

Before anyone could applaud I immediately went into my next song. This time all the dancers were positioned in front of the drums, ready to dance with what ever I sang. The three percussionists had their sticks in their hands, listening to the rhythm of the song, so they could add in their own beat.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried."

The drummers immediately pounded a beat. _BANG! Ba–tap–tap. BANG! Ba-tap-tap_, _thump, thump. BANG!_ The dancers swayed from side to side, raising their arms and waving their diaphanous in the air.

"Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you. And you...still won't hear me...Don't want you hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reach...the bottom."

I felt the energy of the song and the vibration of the beat pulse through my body. Closing my hands into fists and bringing my arms to my chest I sang out, tightening the muscles of my diaphragm.

"I–I–I–I–I'm...dy–y–y–ying again, I'm going undeeeeerrrrr!" I waved my left arm to my audience, "drowning in you-ouuuuu, I'm falling forever...I've got to break through, I–I–I'm going under."

As I sang the second verse of "Going Under" by Evenecance I noticed a male Yautja, dressed in black armour withred hieroglyphics etched into the metal look at me then whisper to a female wearing a black chest veil, gold bracelets along both her wrists and her hair was tied back with a rhinestone studded strap. She took one glance at me, nodded to her companion and went back to eating a purple fruit. I could only guess that both understood what I was singing, but they didn't show a disapproved or approved reaction. It made me really uneasy. I pushed the feeling away and sang the last verse, glancing from the Elders to the guards.

"So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far a–way...I won't be broken again, I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under..."

When the song ended the drummers trailed off the rhythm softly and the dancers slowed their movements and finished with and elegant pose. I noticed Xeenan across from me, clapping with the quests. Several of the other slaves were applauding as well. I suddenly found myself short of breath and I knew I was going to need my converter soon. Sor'an and Xeenan's sister–who I later learned was named Althui'entci–uh–passed by me. Her name was a mouthful to pronounce so I called her Al for short. Both were balancing huge platters of fruit and vegetables in their small arms. I felt and twinge of sadness and sympathy for them. I had one last song in mind and I mentally dedicated the song "Clown" by Switchblade Symphony to the children slaves.

"Crying loud you are crawling on the floor...just a beautiful baby, you're nothing more. Close your eyes you're cra–awling into sleep. I swear I'll protect you, if you let me take you where the willows weep..."

I knew I was going to choke soon, so I skipped to the last verse.

"Cir–ircus lights are shutting slowly dooowwwwn...but still you're up in the air and loving your wings, my dear you still play the clo–own. You're still up in the air and loving your wings, what's gonna happen when you come do–oooowwwwwn?"

I went right into a coughing fit and held the converter over my mouth. It was then I realised how dry and sore my throat was. I heard a bark behind me and I turned to see the High Elder standing up on his cushion. I held the translator to my ear.

"You're songs are too sad human. We demand that you sing differently."

"I sing what I feel," I said defiantly.

A huge guard appeared right beside me and before I could react he back handed my face. The mask and translator was knocked off as a white flash appeared before my eyes. The room was a blur as I spun and landed on the floor with a thud. I tasted blood and I thought one of my molars had come loose. The slaves gasped in fear as the guard raised his whip.

"Stop!" roared the High Elder.

The guard obeyed and put away his whip. Fighting back tears I held my stinging cheek and swallowed back blood. Shaking off the throbbing pain in my head I crawled on the floor to pick up my translator. The High Elder turned to Xeenan.

"Get the human water," he said and sat down. Xeenan bowed his head and filled a glass. He came over, knelt down and took my hand, bringing it to the cup. I sat on my knees and drank the water gratefully, squinting my eyes when the water washed over the cut inside my mouth. Xeenan handed me my mask and translator and helped me to my feet. When I found my balance I stared at the Elder, hate burning inside me. He met my stare with his own look of hate.

"Let that be a warning to you human. Speak like that to me again and I promise your punishment will be much worse."

A low growl come from Xeenan's throat and his mandibles opened slightly, but I squeezed his arm and shook my head. I turned away and slowly walked down the chamber, taking several deep breaths as I did. I heard whispered clicks and hisses from the table but they were too quiet for the translator to pick up.

"Hurry up human, we are waiting!" yelled the High Elder.

The guests joined in the Elder's demand, their roars and growls mingling together like a swarm of angry bees. I sighed deeply and struggled to hold back an insult. Then I raised my head and took the converter and translator off. Oh yes, I was definitely going to sing differently. I faced the audience and they instantly went quiet. I wanted to know just how many Yautja could understand English so I searched for a song that these hunters could relate to. I chose "Shamaya" by Susan Aglukark. My mom use to listen to this singer when I was little and I practically memorised every song she performed. I stayed in one spot and watched my audience.

"Deep in time the hunt took place and made the boy a man. A song was sung to celebrate, and welcome each new hand."

The female percussionist put down her sticks and used a congo shaped drum to pound a soft beat with her hands.

_Bump, thump ba–da–thump, thump._

I noticed a few of the guests tap their hands on their knees and the top of the table along with the rhythm.

"The story of Shamaya, the song that brings to life. The hunt that each bot has to face, the hunt of joy or strife. And her knows...there he goes. Shamaya...Shamaya."

Becky danced by me and gave me a worried glance before she spun on one foot, with her diaphanous trailing behind her. The ornaments in her hair rattled together as she twirled and swayed back and forth.

"So they paddled down the waters edge, a journey of first rights. His trembling hands are clenching tight, excitement in his eyes. The old man starts to tell him, of a journey just like this. When forty years before he'd lost himself in this same myth. And the boy...became a man."

_Bump, thump ba–da–thump, thump._

"Shamaya, Shamaya."

I finished the last verse and the whole chamber exploded with loud clapping and cheering. This proved to me that about half of the Yautja knew and understood English. I sighed, feeling a little troubled. 'This is going to be interesting,' I thought. Rays of sunlight suddenly shone through the windows and lit up the entire chamber. I looked out one of them and saw fluffy greyish–blue clouds slowly creep through the sky under the two fiery suns. A tiny bird with it's wings out stretched to catch thermals of air, gently gilded into view and was gone in a second. My lips curled into a smile as I began the "Sun and I", another favourite song from Hot Mikado.

"The sun whose rays are all a blaze with everlasting glor–ry. Does not deny his majesty, but stand on fire, before me." I stepped into the suns rays and felt their comforting warmth. My voice felt soft and sweet as honey, "He won't be coy a blushing boy complete with childish whi–ining. But fierce and bold in fi'ry gold, he glorifies his shining."

I closed my eyes and was completely lost in the song.

"I mean to rule the earth, as he the sky–y–y–y. We really know our worth, the sun and I... " I turned to my audience an spread my arms slowly, "Observe his flame you icy dame, the moons celestial highness. There's not a trace upon her fa–ace of diffidence...or shy–ness. She burrows light that through the night, mankind may all a claim her...An truth be tell she lights up well, so I for one, don't blame her..."

I brought my arms to my side and squeezed the muscles of my diaphragm.

"Oooooooohhhh pray make no mistake, we are not shy...we're really wide awake. The sun...and I."

I raised my right hand, "The moon..." my left went up, "...the su–u–un..." Slowly I brought both my hands together and placed them under my collar bone, "...and...I..."

The loud applause and the joyous roars woke me from my trance. Many of the guests were gazing at me with awe. The High Elder had a smirk on his face and he nodded his approval to me. I bit my lip to hide my own grin. I had the High Elder right where I wanted him. Glancing at the drummers I saw they were anxious to play, squeezing their sticks and tapping the tight skin of the drums; since the "Sun and I" wasn't suitable for percussion. I had the perfect tune in mind. This one was called "O Siem",also by Susan Aglukark.

"O Siem we are all family. O Siem we're all the same...O Siem the fires of freedom...dance in the burning flame."

The drummers immediately picked up the beat.

_Thump. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Boom, boom, boom!_

Becky was the first to start performing; spinning and jumping in the air, with the other twelve dancers joining in. I didn't look at the High Elder's way as I travelled around the table. I knew the old Yautja's burning stare. I kept smiling and sang like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Siem o siyeya, all people rich and poor. Siem o siyeya, those who do and do not know. Siem o siyeya, take the hand of one close by. Siem o siyeya, of those who know because they try...and watch the walls come tumbling down..."

As I sang the refrain and the second verse I gazed out the window again. I thought of the sun, I thoughtof the bird. Both were waiting for me outside these walls. Freedom was waiting for me.

"Fires burn in silence. Hearts in anger bleed. The wheel of change is turning. For the ones who truly need...to see the walls come tumbling down!"

The pounding of the drums filled the room. The beat became faster and faster as the vibration pulsed through my chest. I gestured to the slaves.

"O Siem we are all family. O Siem, we're all the same. O Siem the fires of freedom...dance in the burning flame!"

I sang the refrain three times before concluding. The applause wasn't loud but it didn't matter. It proved I had gotten the point across. I cleared my throat and rubbed it. My vocal chords were getting tired, it was starting to become an effort to keep a note in tune. Glancing at the slaves I felt my heart sink. The children and the adults looked drained from constantly running back and forth, serving the Yautja. Not to mention travelling in and out of the chamber to get more food and drinks. I still couldn't believe such an advanced species could be so vicious and beastly to their own kind. Then again, we humans can be harsh to our own kind; sometimes worse than the Predators. Xeenan passed by me silently, this time carrying a huge pitcher full of an alcoholic beverage. A song called "Bring Him Home" from Les Miséables popped into my head. I paused for a moment to change some of the lyrics to make it more fitting to the dishonoured warrior. I spread my arms and looked up to the ceiling.

"God on high...hear my prayer...In my need you have always been there. He is young...he's afraid...Let him rest, heaven blest. Bring him home...bring him home...bring him home."

Xeenan stopped in his tracks and turned around. I quickly glanced at him. Did he understand what I was singing?

"He's like the friend I might have known, thank God He granted me this friend. We shall not fail all alone, how soon we'll fly on our own. And we'll be free and will be gone."

An Elder with bright yellow eyes and wearing similar gold armour like the High Elder, barked at Xeenan to fill his goblet. He obeyed and kept his head lowered, but still made glances towards me.

"Bring him peace...bring him joy...He is young, he is only a boy. You can take...you can give. Let him be...let him live..." I belted out the words, "If I die, let me die!" Realising pressure on my diaphragm, the notes became gentle, " Let him live...bring him home...bring him home," I stared at Xeenan, "Bring...him...home..."

My voice rang through the chamber and all was silent, save for the sounds of running feet, the clang of plates and glasses and the mumbled talking. Xeenan, showing no aspect turned away from me and travelled to the other end of the chamber. Did he know what I was singing? Did I offend him in some way? No, I couldn't have. Was he nervous that I acknowledged him in front of the entire chamber? That thought caused a sinking feeling in my gut. I didn't want raise suspicions and get my friends into trouble because of my singing. But I couldn't resist dedicating the next song to Becky. 'Just don't look at her while the Elders watch you,' I thought, 'sing for her, but don't look at her. They'll think you're singing for them.'

"May it be, an evening star, shines down upon you...May it be when darkness falls...yo–our heart will be true. You–ou walk a lonely road, oh how far you–ou are form ho–ome..."

I made my way down to the Elders.

_Morniè, utú–li–ë_. Believe and you, will find your way. _Morniè_, _alan–tië_. A promise lives, wi–ithin you know..."

The old males and females listened intently to the song. Even the High Elder looked deep in thought. 'Good,' I thought, feeling more relaxed. 'He's not going to suspect anyone.' I continued my way around the Elders until my back was to them. I risked a glance towards Becky and for a brief moment our eyes met.

"May it be the shadows call...will fly, a–way. May it be you journey on...to light, the day. When the night is over come, you may rise to–o find the su–un...

"_Morniè, utú–li–ë_. Believe and you'll will find your way. _Morniè_, _alan–tië_. A promise lives wi–ithin you know...a promise lives, wi–ithin...you...know..."

I realised Becky was still staring at me. I knew she didn't understand with out the translator, but there was a gleam in her eyes. Maybe she knew in her heart that I was singing for her. The applause that followed was much more audible. I coughed and swallowed, holding the converter to my face. Much to my surprise the High Elder allowed me a break and a drink of water. I checked my watch and found it was a little after three. I had been performing for two hours. I didn't dare ask how much longer I was to sing, my gut told me the answer. Five minutes passed and the guests roared at me to continue. For hunters, they sure were impatient. Trying to ignore my aching throat I began my long performance once again.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The seconds had turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours. The time was close to midnight. Torches burned along the chamber, the golden wallssparkledin the light of flickering flames. The sky was black and a harvest moon was trying to shine through the thick clouds. My voice was pushed to the limit. It hurt every time I swallowed, my diaphragm was sore and I was constantly short of breath from inhaling too much of the atmosphere. The children slaves were almost collapsing with exhaustion and the adults had to step in to help them carry their heavy trays or pitchers. Dropping any of those resulted in a beating. The dancers looked tired as well. For the past hour their movements were slow and performed easy spins and simple waving technics with their sheer cloths. Several guests consumed so much alcohol that they couldn't sit straight on their cushions. I saw a few of them passed out in mid–drink and flop heavily onto the thick pillows in sprawled positions, while their friends laughed at them. I sometimes had to stifle a giggle. It was a funny sight, seeing these great hunters laughing hysterically and falling all over the place. But their drunken selves also caused them to be violent. If they thought a slave was being lazy, or wasn't doing their job, they would yell or hit them. Thankfully they didn't abuse the children. Finishing yet another off key song I saw Xeenan carrying a huge male Yautja out of the chamber, looking like he was going to puke up his meal at any moment.

I tried to sing again, but a sour note came out. I held the mask to my nose and mouth, but I knew it wouldn't help. My vocal chords were tired and wrecked, forcing a note would just continue to ruin them. My stomach tightened into a nervous knot with a horrible recognition; I couldn't sing anymore. The High Elder, only twelve steps away, bellowed at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and reluctantly held the translator to my ear.

"Why did you stop human. I didn't order you to stop!"

Anger flowed through my veins.

"I can't sing anymore," I said in a raspy voice and through gritted teeth.

The High Elder laughed, some of the drunken guests and Elders joined him.

"You said that an hour ago human, and you still sang," he gave me a murderous stare, "do I need to for fill my promise?"

I stayed silent. The old male settled comfortably in his large pillow and a grin appeared on his ugly face.

"I thought not. Continue human, sing a song to praise the gods."

Oh he was going to get a song, I promise him that. I let my anger rise and I picked another song by Switchblade Symphony called "Dollhouse", but I changed the lyrics.

"Pushing...pulling me down a–a–again. I won't...let them in...I won't let...your go–ods in. It's getting bad, I can't breath! Crushing...pulling me down a–a–again. I need to get away.

"Listen now to their hurting words, they rip and they do tear! Pushing out all your hidden things, refuse your hand, won't take you there. Sickening eyes seem to mesmerise...they melt you as they glow. Memorize your alibis, gods laugh at you in the snow."

The sober Yautja, the ones who could understand English looked at me, horrified and outraged . They spoke in growling words, giving me enraged glances. I shut them out of my mind and shouted the last verse out.

"Gods climbing up the walls, breaking all, of you wretched dolls. Fingernails...that tear your flesh...in their wrath you will hide! Breaking, all of you wretched dolls, claws...that rip your mind...in their wrath you will hide! I won't let them in!"

The High Elder shot up from his seat and let out a roar so loud I swore the chamber shook. I snapped out of my spell and found myself choking in the atmosphere. Putting my mask on I saw all the guest's and Elder's eyes on me, burning with hate. The slaves looked at each other in confusion and fear. They knew something was wrong.

For some reason I didn't know why I wasn't feeling the way I should. I wanted to bring them down with the song and I succeeded, so why am I not tasting sweet revenge? 'What's wrong with me?' I thought, 'why do I feel horrible?' The answer hit me like a brick wall. I had brought them down in the worst possible way. I mocked and ridiculed their religion. My face scrunched up as I lowered my head in shame. I guess, deep down, I knew it wasn't a smart move to use the lyrics I made up. Yet somehow, I didn't care. I was angry, frustrated, hurt and sick of being treated with no respect; but I felt terrible for doing what I did. How would I feel if they insulted my religion? I heard the High Elder growl something and two guards grabbed my arms roughly and dragged me in front of the furious Predator. One of the guards reached for my translator and set it on my ear.

"Do you realise what you did, human!" The High Elder screamed in my face, his mandibles wide open.

"Yes," I replied in a small voice.

"Was I unclear of my order and my warning!"

"No."

"Yet you sang that song, regardless!"

"Yes."

He uttered a sharp hiss and growl as he shook his decorated head, "I'm not going to bother to ask why; and I will keep my promise. For what you have done human, you shall be beaten in front of the entire chamber until I say you've had enough. Maybe this will teach you some respect."

The chamber went into an uproar. Many guests cheered for my penalty, others and demanded that I be executed. Nadar–ian'ah looked way and shook her head sadly. Xeenan was beside a very worried Za'Becc on the other side of the chamber. I noticed him holding her hand in comfort. The few children huddled closer to the adult's legs for reassurance, I heard them whining. The High Elder faced the table and waved his hand for silence. He glared at me.

"Do you have anything to say human?" he asked in a mock hiss.

"Yes," I held my head up in confidence and I spoke as loud and clear as my voice would allow, "I know what I did was stupid and morally wrong. Nobody deserves to have their religion and beliefs disrespected by some else." I paused. "For what I have done, I apologise to you and to everyone in this room."

I swear you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone was stunned with shock. Nadar–ian'ah in particular raised her head and stared at me in disbelief. The High Elder jerked his head back and lowered his huge brow. As the old male continued to stare at me I saw something change in his eyes. Was it...respect? No, he's never respected a slave. The High Elder regarded one of the guards, waved his hand and sat down. My jaw trembled in fright and I closed my eyes to hold back tears, as I was pulled to the middle of the chamber. I didn't make an attempt to struggle. Coming to a stop, my captors let me go and I opened my eyes. Four heavily muscled guards surrounded me, none of them were carrying whips. I turned to Xeenan and Za'Becc. They were frightened.

I gave them a reassuring wink, when _BAM_! The first punch came across my face. I spun to the left, stumbling over my feet as the converter flew from my mouth and nose, then the second guard kicked me in the midriff. I doubled over, holding my stomach and coming close to throwing up, when the third guard nailed me in the back. I raised my head and screeched when the fourth guard punched me in the right temple. I fell to my stomach, coughing up blood. One of the guards grabbed my braids and pulled me to my feet. Stars appeared before my eyes as two more hard hits came across my face again and I was kicked in the chest. Back I staggered and crashed into the wall. The second guard grabbed my neck and hoisted me up against the wall, the carvings digging into my back. My legs shuddered and my eyes rolled up onto my head as the air was blocked from me. Before I passed out I was thrown to the ground and slid on the slick silver floor. Lying on my stomach, I coughed and gagged, my breath coming in short gasps. Squeezing my eyes in anguish and gritting my teeth, I brought my arms in and planted my hands on the floor. My face felt hot and swollen as blood dripped from my nose, staining the polished floor; it hurt to breathe and blink. I heard footsteps heading for me as I got on my hands and knees. Looking up I saw the fourth guard above me. He roared and gave me a swift kick. Screaming I flew up into the air, a stream of blood poured out of mouth and landed on my back again. 'Please God,' I thought desperately, looking up to the ceiling, 'please make it stop.' Two of the guards took my arms and hauled me to my feet. I stood on wobbly legs as the third guard appeared in front me and use me as a human punching bag. New cuts formed all over my face, bruises appeared over the soft parts of my chest and stomach as he rapidly punched and kicked. The beating seemed to last forever when a loud bang echoed through the chamber.

"Enough High Elder. SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

Through my haze I followed the voice and saw it was Nadar–ian'ah. She had slammed her fist onto the table and left a dent on the top. The golden caped Elder stared the female down and she immediately lowered her gaze. For a while nothing happened. The four guards waited for orders. I hung in my captors grip, panting in the thick atmosphere while warm blood trickled down my face and out of my nose and lips. The High Elder turned to them.

"She has had enough. Put the human into solitary. I'll deal with her later."

The two guards holding me obeyed. Placing the converter over my bleeding nose and mouth they dragged me out of the chamber. I let my feet slid on the floor and didn't try to raise my head. I couldn't bear to face any of the Yautja. Down the dark, marbled Great Hall we went, until we came to a door at the end. When it opened and I recognised the same orange lit hallway from when I first came here. The guards opened a cell and threw me inside. I crumpled into the dirt, pain radiating through my body as I heard the door close. It was almost pitch black in the room, only a bit of moon light shone through the tiny window at the top, but the light was quickly covered by a cloud; as if the very sky wanted me to fall deeper into the darkness. My eyes, jaw and lips were so swollen I thought my face had turned into a balloon; my back, chest, and stomach felt tender and bruised. Taking off my converter I coughed once, twice, then vomited on the floor. Moaning I carefully rolled to my left side, away from the mess and put the mask back on. Staring at the wall, I did the only thing I thought was sensible to do. I curled into a painful ball and cried myself to sleep...

_Ah Susan Aglukark, a great Canadian singer. I love her voice!_

_I think we can all learn a valuable lesson from Dakota. Thank-you all for being so patient. I hope I didn't bore you with all the lyrics of the songs. Remember to review!_


	9. A Deep Secret

_(Sigh) My finals are finally over and a new semester will begin. I'm praying that I passed Physics. The good news is I had loads of time to write another chapter and I got AVP on DVD!!! Anyway enjoy!!!!_

It was late morning. The suns were high in a cloudless sky, their rays shining through the clear windows on the ceiling of the Great Hall, making the air really stuffy. A red tint danced along the walls as the suns shone through the red banners. Sweat beaded around my forehead and dripped into my eyes. Angrily I wiped the sweat away. Even though I had the crap beaten out of me yesterday, I was still forced to do slave work. Every part of my body stung horribly as I supported myself on my hands and knees, washing the floor with a soapy scrub brush. On occasion a tear would escape form my eyes and drip onto the floor. I was alone, there were no slaves with me as I worked; there wasn't even a guard. I never knew the Great Hall could be so quiet, it was really creepy. Constantly I felt like I was being watched. Gritting my teeth I brought my sore arm up, dipped the brush into the pail full of water and continued to scrub. Suddenly a whisper came to my ear. I looked up at the endless hall in front of me and didn't see anyone. I peered behind me and again saw no one. I sighed, 'You're imagining things.' I went back to work.

"Dakota....." came the whisper.

Okay, that time I heard something. I searched in front and behind me once more and still didn't see anyone. My skin began to crawl and my stomach tightened into a nervous knot. Who was calling my name? I gulped. Do I even want to know?

"Dakota," called the voice.

I stared at the ground as my eyebrows lowered in confusion. The voice sounded like my mother's. 'That beating must've wrecked your brain Dakota,' I thought to myself, 'mom's not here.'

"Dakota," said the sweet voice. It came from in front of me. Do I dare look up? I dared and raised my head to see........my mom–with her short chestnut coloured hair that was slightly greying, brown eyes and wearing her black and white stripped, knee length dress–smiling at me. Dad was beside her, standing a few inches taller, wearing navy pants and a white shirt; he also shared the same greying chestnut hair and eyes as my mom. I saw my twenty–one year old brother standing tall and broad shouldered by my father, his brown and blonde streaked shag framing his face and light blue eyes. He wore a dark T–shirt and jeans and didn't seem to be bothered by the intense heat. My fifteen year old sister stood in front of my mother. Her almost black hair was in a long braid, her brown eyes were as friendly as her smile and the light red tank top and tanned shorts brought out her rosy cheeks. I blinked a few times, my voice caught in my throat. Was I seeing what I thought I was seeing? I slowly rose to my feet, completely forgetting about my pain.

"Mom......dad......Anthony......Heather. Is.....is it really you?" I managed to choke out.

Mom held out her arms, "It's okay sweety. Don't be afraid, you're safe now."

I took a step forward, "How did you find me?"

Dad stepped beside mom, "We are always with you, ladybug. You can never lose us."

Tears streamed out of my swollen eyes when I heard my childhood nickname. I took another step, trying steady myself on weak legs. This was too good to be true. Heather motioned with her arm, her smile grew wider.

"Don't cry sis, it's okay, we're here."

I put my other foot forward.

"Come Dakota," Anthony said in a strong comforting voice, "we'll take you home."

Home. I had never heard of a more beautiful word. I continued forward, my steps a little more confident and stretched out my arms to my family. Yes, I was going home, away from the pain and misery, away from this evil building. I had never felt so happy in my entire life. I was within touching distance from my mom's embrace when suddenly a mechanical whirling sound came to my ears. Something faster than my eyes could see whizzed through the air and cleanly sliced though the necks of my siblings and parents. Their blood splashed onto my face as I stood paralysed with shock and fear, watching their decapitated bodies fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Blood pooled onto the floor and crept to my feet. A voice in my head told me to scream, cry, hurl, anything! But all I did was stare at my family's crumpled bodies. I heard a mocking trill and looked up to see the High Elder and the rest of the counsel behind him. The old male was holding a bloody disk in his right hand. All of their eyes glowed red, drool dripped from their sharp toothed mouths like rabid dogs and an eery, ragged growl came from their throats. The High Elder uttered a crazed laugh and raised his disk. Somehow I gained control of my legs and I turned and ran down the empty hall, my panicked gasps echoing along the walls. I didn't dare look back. I heard and felt the Elders' booming steps as they ran after me. The hallway seemed endless, where the hell was the exit?! I heard a terrible roar close behind me. Adrenaline pumped through my legs as I ran faster.

"Go away!" I cried in a high voice, "Leave me alone!"

I got a demoniac cackle for and answer. I peered ahead of me and saw a square light appear. The exit!! I pushed myself to go faster. Coming closer to the opened door I noticed two figures on the other side. Xeenan and Za'Becc! 'Go Dakota!' yelled my mind, 'you can make it!' Suddenly the door slowly began to close. Panic gripped me again.

"Xeenan! Becky! Keep the door open!" I shouted.

They didn't move, they didn't seem to hear my cry. Both of them just stared blankly at me as I ran with the Elders hot on my pursuit. The door continued to slid shut.

"Guys please! Keep the door open!"

They still didn't react. The door covered Xeenan, leaving Becky to stare at me. If she doesn't stop the door I won't make it!

"Becky!" I panted, tears rolling down my blood stained face, "Please Becky! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!"

She disappeared from my view as the door closed. I slammed into the door just when it sealed shut.

"No!" I shouted, pounding the steel with my fists, "No! No! No! NOOOOOO!"

I heard a low clicking noise and felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I didn't want to look behind me, but some unknown force turned me around. I came face to face with the red eyed, drooling High Elder, with the counsel circled around him. The male Yautja was grinning like a mad man, he looked more terrifying up close. I pressed my back to the steel and sunk to the ground, bringing my knees to my chest. Trembling with fear, I continued to cry, my sobs wracking my body. The High Elder laughed so loud my ears started to ring as he brought up his weapon. I stuck my hands out.

"NO PLEASE......DON'T!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs when the bloody disk came down on my throat......

I woke from my sleep, crying out as tears mingled with sweat. Rain fell through the window and splashed onto my face. I panted hard as my eyes moved frantically around the room. Slowly my mind took in my surroundings. I was back inside the gloomy cell, still curled in a fetal position while a thunderstorm raged outside. 'It was a nightmare,' I thought, trying to calm down, 'it wasn't real Dakota, it didn't happen.' I stretched out and moaned in torment. Now I really wish I didn't wake up. It felt like someone was repeatedly pounding the inside of my head with a hammer, my throat felt so sore and dry I couldn't speak, the inside of my mouth tasted like blood and vomit and my face protested every time I blinked . A dizzy spell went through my head, my eyes went blurry and I felt nauseated; I knew I had a concussion. I continually swallowed to prevent myself from ralphing, although I probably didn't have anything to bring up. Carefully I stretched out my legs and arms, finding that I was able to move my fingers and toes without difficulty. I moved my arms experimentally at the elbow and shoulders. OWCH! 'Okay, shoulders are sore, but nothing seems to be broken or dislocated.' I tried shifting my legs. OW! OW! 'Mental note, don't move legs at the hip.' I took a deep breath and stopped abruptly when a hot flash of pain travelled through my chest and stomach. Wheezing I tried to take in another reasonable breath, but the pain in my ribs wouldn't let me. 'Oh God, I'd better not have fractured ribs.' I thought. Cringing I shifted my arm under my head and I peered at my chest and stomach. Through blurred vision I saw two, dark purple and blue bruises, the size of softballs on both sides of my ribs, outlined with many other red and blue contusions. My forehead crinkled in disgust and I moved my head again. YEOWCH! That really hurt my nose! I tried to breathe through it, and found it was difficult. My eyes widened at a horrible thought and I cautiously pulled the converter off, noticing dried blood inside. I tenderly probed over my face, feeling a huge scab over my right eye and another one on my left cheek. Both of my eyes and my lips felt puffy and hot and I could only guess what colours they displayed. The sides of my jaw felt swollen, but shockingly it didn't seem broken; nor did I feel any loose teeth. I lastly, and reluctantly, I checked my nose. I found it had swelled twice it's size and felt crusted blood around my nostrils. After a few tender touches I found where the break was and made a raspy whimper. I had two choices, either leave it alone and have a hard time breathing or set it back myself. I groaned, I might as well get it over with. Slowly I rolled onto my back, closed my eyes and gently placed my thumb and forefinger along the break. I took several deep breathes. 'Okay, on three. One......two.....THREE!'

_CRUNCH!_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I rocked from side to side, crying out in pain as I held my nose; tears pouring down my face while I pounded my feet on the ground. When I took my hands away I saw my fingers covered in crimson. I rolled into a recovery position to allow the blood to flow freely. Everything started to spin, blotches of colour appeared before my eyes and I mercifully passed out.

I opened my eyes again after who knows how long. The cell was dark, indicting it was night and I could still hear the rain fall outside. I realised my nose had stopped bleeding, but it felt worse than before. Did I aline it correctly? Well, I could breathe more easily, so I must've done something right. My throat tickled and I began to cough violently, sending jolts of pain through my head and chest. The converter was off for too long. Suppressing an other painful cough I reached for my mask, quickly washed the blood out in a muddy puddle under the window and held it over my mouth. I didn't push it to my face all the way, wanting the least bit of contact with my nose. Keeping my breathing constant I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

It was the next morning when I opened my eyes and it was still raining heavily. Seeing the water fall down the wall reminded me how hot and sticky my mouth and throat felt. Lifting myself stiffly onto my hands and knees I crawled to the wall, cupped my hands against it and gratefully drank the soothing water. I then washed my stained face with it, wishing the water was colder. With my thirst quenched and face relatively clean I sat cross legged on the dirt, leaned my back against the wall and examined my ribs again. Not much of the pain had subdued, but at least I was able to sit with out difficulty. "Maybe my ribs are cracked, I don't think I would be able to sit if they were fractured,' I thought trying to reassure myself.

Argh! This entertainer's top was uncomfortable! It left red marks on my side and sometimes put pressure on the tender bruises on my back. I raised my head and looked at the door. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw my torn nylon shorts and leather top. The guards must've put them there when I was unconscious. I crawled over to my clothes and gratefully changed into them. As I slipped on my shorts I felt something in one of my deep pockets. Pulling out the object I saw it was the blue pen. I had completely forgotten it was still there. I turned it over, thinking of how I could use it. When nothing came to mind I put it back in my pocket, maybe it'll have a use someday. I looked over at the door and crawled over to it, set my hands on the wall and carefully stood up, groaning as I did. Slowly examining the edges of the door and the frame I hoped to find the slightest space or dent. There was nothing. After a five minute search I felt dizzy and my eyes went blurry again. Slumping against the wall I put my head down. 'There had to be a way to open this door,' I thought, 'It's not indestructible.' My head ached again and my stomach growled. I doubt I was going to get any food, it was probably part of my punishment. I turned to the waterfall under the window. Well at least I had water. I crawled to the window and cupped my hands under the liquid, trying to get rid of my hunger by filling my stomach with water. I turned to the door again. Maybe one day I'll figure out how to get it open. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I might as well sleep to let my wounds heal. Laying down on the dirt floor I pressed the converter closer to my face and soon drifted off.

A swishing noise woke me from my slumber and I opened my eyes to see a guard step into the cell. He gathered my costume, looked at me and seeing that I was awake, growled something at me. I turned the pressed the power button on the translator.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Take out the rings in your hair," he growled irritably, holding out his clawed hand.

I sat up and took out the six rings holding my french braids. Not that I was upset about parting with them, but they did hold my hair back nicely. The guard turned to leave.

"Wait, how long am I suppose to be here?" I asked in a still rough voice.

The guard stopped and turned his head, "Until you recover from your beating, then you are to do slave work again, human."

I watched him step out and the door close behind him. I sighed and took my braids out, knowing it was going to stay crimped for a few days. Looking out the window I saw it was dusk. I shifted to my knees, trying to avoid another painful jerk in my ribs. I crossed myself and began to pray.

"God, I never thought I was going to experience this kind of a beating. I always wondered what I would be like and I can tell you is sucks. Please send your healing touch to me to mend anything badly injured. Namely my nose and ribs," I gave a raspy sigh, "Lord please be with Becky, Xeenan, Sor'an, Al and the rest of the slaves in the compound. Watch over and protect them all. Oh and bless Nadar–an'ah. She took a great risk in standing up for me again, please watch over her as well."

I paused for a second and finished the prayer with an Our Father and a Glory Be. Crossing myself again, I looked up at the window, hoping to see the glitter of stars through the darkening sky. But there was none. I lowered myself to one side, careful not to put pressure on my ribs. As I layed there questions flooded in my head. Why? Why am I here? Why do I have to suffer now? What could I have possibly to deserve this? Is this happening to me for a reason? The old saying "to suffer is to grow" came to mind. I groaned. Am I growing the way I should be? My desire to escape was certainly growing. The cell suddenly became brighter as the moon rose and shone through the tiny window. It's light slowly moving across the walls of the cell, making it seem like I was surrounded in silver. I watched the show of light for a while before it disappeared. I closed my eyes, a sudden confidence rose up inside me. I'm still alive aren't I? I can still keep going. The High Elder hasn't beaten me yet. Yes, my desire to escape and leave this place with my friends will be enough to grow on.....

I had spent a grand total of three days in the cell. My meals were brought by a guard and he always gave me irritated looks, showing that he would rather be doing something else than feed and water a beaten human. The meals were always the same. One bowl of white and brown mush and cup of dirty water twice a day. I never did much in the cells. I mostly slept through the day, recovering and gaining strength. My concussion was almost gone and I was able to walk around the cell without having any dizzy spells. Although the bad food and water didn't help with my throat. Every time I spoke my voice sounded dry and raspy. I wondered if I could ever sing again. Despite the fact I didn't do any slave work, there was one draw back to being kept in a cell all the time. I wasn't able to use the "facilities". To solve the problem I had to hack a deep hole in the corner of the room with the pen, do my business and cover it with dirt. Not my number one choice to make a toilet, but I did what I had to do.

It was my fourth night the cell and I was woken from my sleep when I heard the door open. Still half asleep I looked to see two guards come into the room. I checked my watch and found it was around two in the morning. 'Weird,' I thought, 'they don't come in this early.' My thoughts were interrupted when they grabbed my arms and pulled my to my feet. My still aching ribs sent a jolt of pain through my chest.

"Ow! Watch it!" I yelled.

The translator wasn't on so they wouldn't have understood, but I got threatening growl none the less. I was lead into the Great Hall, our steps echoing along the walls. A chill went up my spin when I remembered my nightmare. I was hauled into the Infirmary and saw Nadar–ian'ah waiting in one side of the room, with her back turned to us. When she heard us come in she turned, her long gold cape flowing with her movement. She barked an order to the guards who bowed in reply. They left the room and the huge female and I were alone. I was able to turn the translator on and I saw the Elder's eyes move up and down my body. She gave an amusing look.

"You look like crap, human," she said.

I rolled my eyes and curled one side of my mouth, "Thanks."

Nadar–ian'ah turned and motioned with her hand, "Come, lie on the table."

I didn't move and looked at her questioningly.

"I want to scan your body for damages," she said simply.

Sighing I climbed onto the long steel table. I winced and made a sharp gasp when my ribs protested as I lowered myself to my back. God, this was getting annoying! As soon as I was settled Nadar–ian'ah pushed a button on one of the monitors and the orange light above me turned to a black light. The nylon shorts I wore glowed florescently under the light. Nadar–ian'ah pushed another button and a white stream of light appeared across the black light, just behind my head.

"Be very still human," she instructed and she turned a switch on the monitor.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as the white light passed slowly down my body then back up again. A low buzz could be heard as the machine scanned me. The room dimmed and the orange light illuminated the Infirmary again. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right, seeing the female Predator standing in front of a screen with my scanned body in front of it. She tapped buttons and switches on a panel under the screen, shifting from skeletal images to organs. While she continued her task I gently slid off the table and made my way to the counters and trays of medical equipment. I wanted a mirror or something with a reflective surface. Finding a steel tray I picked it up, pulled the mask off and held it to my face. I gasped and touched my cheek with my finger tips. For the first time in four days I saw the damage my face took. The sclera of my left eye was blood red and both my right and left eyes were out lined in black and blue. The swelling of my nose still hadn't gone down and was coloured in dark purple, red and blue. Huge bluish–yellow contusions were on both sides of my jaw, small cuts were on the corners of my lips and I found the gashes over my right eye and left cheek were about three inches long. Oh yeah, I was going to have more noticeable scars.

"Broken nose," I heard Nadar–ian'ah say.

I blinked and turned around, slipping the mask onto my face, "What?"

On the screen I saw the image of my skull. A white patch appeared on the bridge of my nose and red alien text was blinking beside it. Nadar–ian'ah pointed to the image and looked at me.

"Your nose was broken. Did you set it back yourself?"

"Yeah....."

She turned back to the screen, "Well either you knew what you were doing or you lucked out. Everything seems to be in line."

'Definitely pure luck,' I thought to myself. The image on the screen changed to my chest and the alien writing appeared beside three white spots.

"It looks like you have one broken rib on your left side and one broken and cracked rib on your right."

"I have only _two_ broken ribs?"

The female nodded, "Miraculously, only two." She switched from my ribs to my lungs. "Huh, amazing. I don't see any damage on your lungs," she looked over her shoulder, "some god up there must like you human."

I nodded and sent up a prayer of thanks.

"I suppose the High Elder wants to know if I'm well enough to work." I said with a sneer.

Nadar–ian'ah lowered her head, "Actually....the High Elder doesn't know about this examination."

My eyes widened, "Oh."

Nadar–ian'ah left the screen and went to a shelf lined with containers. She selected one, pulled off the top and picked out something. She came to me and held out her hand.

"Here, swallow this."

On her taloned hand was a blue pill the size of a NyQuil capsule. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I'm that stupid, don't you?"

Nadar–ian'ah made an annoyed hiss, "It's not poison and it's not going to put you to sleep! It's to boost your body's immune system and help repair the damages. If I wanted to harm you I would've used a different method."

I made a ragged sigh, took the pill and popped it into my mouth. As soon as it came in contact with my tongue it melted into a tasteless liquid. I swallowed it down and gripped the side of the table, still thinking something bad was going to happen. The liquid coated my throat and it almost immediately felt better. I no longer felt the uncomfortable soreness or dryness. I looked back at the female and saw she was double checking my scan to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Hey Nadar–ian'ah.....thanks," I mentally hugged myself. My voice sounded clear again.

The Elder turned. I expected her to yell at me for using her name, but instead she continued to gaze at me with her head cocked to one side.

"For doing all this for me, and for speaking up at the feast. I know you're risking a lot."

She snorted, "If I didn't say anything, you probably would have walked away from that in a worse state," she then sighed, "and you did put on an impressive display."

"Ha, I'm sure you probably know why I sang that song."

"No, that's not what I was talking about."

I lowered my eyebrows, "Huh?"

Nadar–ian'ah leaned on the panel, "I was talking about the public apology you made, and for taking that beating without defending yourself."

"Well, it wasn't like I could, I mean I was up against four Yautja."

"Even so, every warrior in the chamber was caught off guard. Many of them don't......respect humans. We all expected you to say something spiteful to the High Elder or remain silent," she shook her head, her long dread locks rattling together, "and I doubt anyone understood why you apologised after singing such a song of hate.

"During your beating I watched the warrior's reactions and I was surprised to see no one enjoying what was happening. After you were taken away, I had never seen such a state of confusion. Everyone questioned to themselves and others why you didn't struggle or make a single protest when you were carried away to beaten; like they had seen most slaves do. What shocked me even more is when I heard a male warrior say, 'that human was willing to take a beating to amend what she had done. She is a true warrior.' I think you gave them a new prospective of your species."

I was wide eyed in astonishment, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Further more," Nadar–ian'ah continued, "you had the High Elder the most bewildered of them all," she laughed a little bit, "in fact for the past few days he's spent most of his time meditating and praying to the gods to find an answer. He still has yet to be enlightened my one."

I rolled my eyes an crossed my arms, "He's gonna have a long wait, 'cause I don't think hell has frozen over yet."

Nadar–ian'ah actually giggled at that remark. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Nadar–ian'ah, I have asked you this before and since there's no way I'm falling asleep, I would like to know. I've heard that you're kind to the slaves but I've also heard you've never helped them. So why help me?"

The Elder let out a long sigh, weaving her cape between her fingers, "Because I see something in you that I've never seen in a slave before. You have a certain......spark in your eyes, showing that you are more than what you appear. In some strange way......I see myself inside you....."

Her voice trailed off as she looked away from me. Nadar–ian'ah spoke as if she wasn't in the room anymore.

"The last High Elder told me that when I was young. He said he saw the same special spark and knew I was destined for something greater. He freed me from my terrible slave life, took me to his home and raised me as his own. The other Elders strongly advised against it, some even threatened to throw him off the Counsel, but he was a stubborn Yautja," a smile spread across her old face, "He trained me hard, pushing me to become the greatest warrior. When I proved myself to be a worthy hunter after I completed the _Kainde Amedha Chiva_, I was finally accepted in the Yautja society. I continued to work hard until I was qualified to be an Elder."

She lowered her head and clutched the edge of her cape. I could've sworn her voice sounded choked, but I could've been wrong.

"Then, when my master, my foster father at age three hundred and ninety–four lay dying, he told me if I ever saw a slave with the same specialness I had, I should help him like he helped me. I swore on my honour to do so. It was the last thing he said to me before he went to the Fire God."

Nadar–ian'ah suddenly snapped out of her trance and had a look of shock and embarrassment.

"I–I'm sorry," she turned her back to me, "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No," I smiled and stepped towards her, "no, I'm glad you told me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I moved my forefinger down and across the middle of my chest, "cross my heart."

Nadar–ian'ah faced me, she seemed a bit more relaxed, but she still had a worried look. I chuckled and smiled wider, knowing what was in her mind.

"And I don't think of you as being weak because you told me your secret. That's not the human way."

She nodded her heavy head and she smiled again with her eyes.

"I don't suppose you know when exactly I'll be doing slave work again," I asked.

"Until the High Elder thinks you've spent enough time in solitary," the tall female sighed disapprovingly, "he wasn't going to bother to have you examined–which is why I'm doing this against his command. I wish the last High Elder was still with us, he wasn't so narrow minded. To this day I still wonder why he became High Elder."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised that I didn't change the High Elder's view point on me. I guess I was imagining things when I thought I saw respect in his eyes.

"Well, how come you didn't become the next High Elder?" I asked, "it seems to me you were the next in line."

"The High Elder had been on more hunts than me, so naturally he has a higher rank," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, 'why can't anything be based on personality,' I thought. Nadar–ian'ah went to a speaker on the wall and called the guards back in again. I cringed at the thought of returning to that cell. I looked at my feet, feeling nervous when another very important question came to mind.

"Nadar–ian'ah.....I have something that's really hard to ask and I'll completely understand if you say no, but......I may need your assistance one day to help me....."

It took every ounce of courage to say the word.

"....escape."

I wait for her reaction, but she remained expressionless. Maybe she knew I was going to ask sooner or later. I took a deep breath, "I don't know when I plan to escape, but I do know I can't do it alone," I gazed at her, "will you offer your help to me?"

She looked away and pondered for a moment, an unsure look in her eye. I knew I was putting a lot of pressure in her and she was going to take an even larger risk on my account. But then she turned squarely in font of me, stood tall and put her hand above her left breast, "I swear on my honour human–."

"Dakota."

"What?"

"My name, it's Dakota."

She nodded and smiled, "I swear on my honour Dakota, I will offer you my help and assist in your escape."

My smile must've been so big as I bowed my head in thanks and respect. She returned with a bow of her own, then the door slid open revealing the two guards. They lowered their heads in esteem to the Elder, took me by the arms and lead me back to my cell. When the door of my prison closed I still had a smile on my face. No one, not the High Elder, not the guards, not even the darkness, could get rid of the hope I felt inside.......

_Yet another long chapter finished. Looks like Dakota has made a new ally, and it looks like she may escape soon.....but how? Tune in next time for more "Slave of a Hunter"! Remember to review!_


	10. New Weapon, New Idea

_Sorry everyone, I would've updated sooner, but I attended another retreat last weekend (unrelated to school) and I went to the lake with my family for most of the February break and we don't have the internet up there. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!_

I woke up late the next morning. Sun light poured into the room and I swore I heard a bird sing. I yawned, stretching out my legs and arms, rolling into my back. I felt great! No not great, amazing! My ribs were still sore, but a lot of the pain had gone away. The discomfort of my throat had passed, my muscles didn't feel stiff and my nose didn't complain when I touched it. In fact, I think most of the swelling had gone down. I sighed and put my hands behind my head. 'I wonder how Becky and Xeenan and the rest of the slaves in our compound are doing,' I thought, 'I hope everyone's alright.' Suddenly the song "If You Asked Me To" by Celine Dion popped into my head, which was good because I wanted to test my voice. I thought more about my friends as I sang.

"Use to be that I believed in somthin'...use to be that I believed in love. It's been a long time since I had that feeling. I could love someone...I could trust someone. I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darlin'. I said I'd never, let nobody in..."

I smiled.

"But, if you asked me to...I just might change my mind, and let you in my life for–ever–er. If you, asked me to...I just might change my heart, and stay here in your arms for–ever–er. If you, asked me to..."

As I continued and finished the song, I felt so happy and relieved. My voice sounded clearer than ever! Nothing was going to ruin my wonderful mood. I moved to where the suns shone through the window and sat in its' rays for a while. I had gotten so use to the hot, humid weather that the sun light didn't seem to bother me as much anymore.It actually felt comforting. I breathed in a deep sigh and I peered at my abdomen. It seemed like for the first time, I noticed how the two weeks of famine and slave work did on it. My stomach had caved in quite a bit and I could see my lower ribs sticking out against my skin. I looked over my arms and legs, thinking I had lost some muscle mass as well. It reminded me of a project I did in grade seven. I had to write a four page report on child poverty and slavery during the twentieth century. I had used illustrations in my report and I remembered feeling shocked and disgusted when I saw how thin and frail those children looked; they seemed to have little hope. Since then I always wondered what it was like to live like that. To be in constant fear of working day and night under horrible masters, not knowing if you're going to eat the next day. Now I understood how those children felt. Funny how cruel irony can rear it's ugly head at you. The door slid open, startling my thoughts. A male guard wearing a bone necklace and rings around his fingers walked in with a bowl and cup, set them down and left without so much as a word or glance. My small stomach grumbled as I watched the door close. 'Think Dakota,' I thought as I stood up, 'there had to be a way to get outta' this hell hole...'

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Another two days had passed in the cell and on the third morning at around five, I was roughly woken from my sleep. The guard standing above me took his hand off my shoulder.

"Time to work human," he snarled.

I was half asleep when I was taken out into the Great Hall. I saw the line of slaves making their way to the Mess Hall and several of them turned in my direction when they heard our foot steps. I saw their eyes widen and they began to mumble amongst themselves, passing the news down. I was tossed into the line and I nearly fell, but the steady hands of the slaves caught me and kept me on my feet. Some of them smiled and shook my shoulders, hissing their happiness and relief as I walked with them. A slave master roared, the slaves cringed and went silent with the guards moving us faster into the Mess Hall. I stood in front of the counter when it was my turn and waited for my breakfast. The Predator handing out the meal looked at me and smirked.

"I see you're back human," he sneered and pushed my food and drink to me, "I'm sorry the beating didn't kill you."

I grabbed my bowl and cup and stared at him, "Yah know, you might wanna have that ugly lump on your neck looked at."

His eyes widened as a hand flew to his neck.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. It's just your head," I grinned.

The slaves behind me shickered as I turned and left before he could say anything more, although I did here him yell "pauk–de human!". I searched the rows of tables for my friends. I found the two a few tables down and Xeenan was the first to see me. His eyes widened as he spoke to Becky, who turned and gasped.

"Dakota!"

I quickly sat beside the tall female and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She hugged me so hard that when she let go, I was gasping and my ribs were aching. Both of them started asking me rapid questions, but I raised my hands to quiet them down so we wouldn't draw attention.

"Guys, shhh. Calm down," I noticed a guard staring at us suspiciously.

Becky sighed in relief and her eyes sparkled, "Oh Dakota, we thought we would never see your face again. Many of us, especially the children, couldn't sleep, we were so worried."

I smiled and shook her shoulder, "It's okay Za'Becc, I'm alright."

Xeenan raised his huge brow, "I think alright is an under statement. Just how many injuries did you get?"

"The only serious trauma I have is two broken ribs and a broken nose. But don't worry, they're healing perfectly."

Xeenan eyed me, "Did Nadar–ian'ah help you?"

I nodded, "Guys I'll tell you what happened later. Right know I have something very important to tell you–"

"No talking slaves!" yelled a guard as he raised his whip.

The three of us looked away and bowed out heads. The guard growled and went on his way. I ate my horrible breakfast and waited for a while. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Becky and Xeenan glance at me anxiously, wanting to know what I had to tell them, but they waited patiently. As I ate I watched the rest of the slaves pass me, giving me a smile or a respectful nod as they did. A few children trotted by and when they saw me their eyes lit up. I recognised them from our compound and I smiled warmly at them before they were ushered away. I casually looked around to make sure no one was listening, then I lowered my head. Becky and Xeenan followed my example.

"What I'm about to say to you guys may shock you," I took one last scan around us. Seeing the other slaves absorbed in their food, I continued, "I'm planning to escape and you two and Sor'an and Al are coming with me."

Thankfully they remained expressionless, but their eyes told me otherwise.

"I think we can pull this off," I whispered, "and Nadar–ian'ah has offered her help."

"What?" asked Za'Becc.

"Are you serious?" Xeenan questioned.

"Yes. She swore on her honour assist me."

Xeenan hissed, "She won't bother to help us. She swore on her honour to help _you_."

"Oh she will, she has too. There's no way I'm leaving without you four."

The male's dread locks waved as he shook his head.

"When do you plan to escape?" Becky asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it will be soon. When I have a firm plan I'll let you know."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just be ready," I gazed at the Yautja around me, "and don't tell anyone about this. I don't want it to spread."

Becky nodded her understanding. Xeenan nodded as well. He lowered his head and tapped his mandibles on his small teeth nervously. It was obvious he was still unsure about confiding his life to an Elder. Becky reached over and stroked his thin hand.

"It'll be alright Xeenan. I trust Dakota's judgement, she'd never steered us wrong. I know she'll see us through this."

A quiet purr came from the male's throat and he looked up at Za'Becc. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed. Becky smiled and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before she let go. I grinned.

"I'm seeing a few things to," I said, putting a hand to my chin.

They both smiled modestly and I thought they blushed. I chuckled and swallowed down the rest of my meal. I heard a cloaked slave master roar for our attention as the guards roughly shoved us out our seats and back into the Great Hall. 'This is really going to suck,' I thought. While the slaves were separated to their duties I was unexpectedly yanked out of the mob by two guards.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I yelled.

"Shut–up human!" one shouted.

Both guards pulled me down to the other end of the marbled hall. We came to a brightly polished silver door and it opened automatically when we stepped up to it. I found myself walking down a dark corridor and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Thick steel beams arched high above us between the many carved images and symbols along the walls. Our footsteps echoed eerily through the quiet corridor as we walked on. The corridor widened and we appeared in a huge enclosed area that reminded me of an old prison. Three levels of balconies and sliding doors lined the four sides of the entire area and I noticed heavily muscled Yautja travelling in and out of the doors. I peered over the railed balcony and about a story down, I saw numerous guards and slave masters of every size, gathered on a huge platform. Some were sitting on huge pillows drinking and laughing with their friends, others were sharpening their weapons or making adjustments to their armour and whips. Hardly any of them were dressed in their full attire. I cringed when I spotted a red cloaked slave master tie pieces of bone to the ends of his whip. It was obvious where I was; the Guard's Quarters.

I was lead along the first level and into an unbelievably messy room. Large quantities of metal, rusted pieces of armour, several feet of dead wires and broken weaponry were scattered all over the place; I couldn't see the floor. I was suddenly shoved inside and I nearly fell of the sharp metal pieces.

"Clean this entire room human," growled one of the guards, "take all the metal up to the Weapons Room to be melted. Don't bother to try and escape. There are thirty guards and slave masters between you and the exit."

I was about to ask where the Weapons Room was, but they both left before I could say anything. I looked around the disarrayed room and groaned. Very carefully I moved through the room to try and find something to carry all this crap. When I found nothing suitable I picked up a long, flexible piece of metal, curved the edges so I wouldn't cut myself and loaded the scrap onto it. When the tray was full I cradled it in my arms and stepped out the door. The only question was, where was the Weapons Room and how do I get there? I looked from one side to the other and didn't see anyone on the balcony. Sighing I turned to the left and walked as quietly as I could, with the Yautja's roaring laughter from the lower level reverberating in my ears. As I came to the corner I saw the path branch off ahead of me to a low lit corridor. I contemplated if I should go down the corridor or continue along the balcony. Shrugging I and decided to try my luck in the closed in hallway. I had travelled for a few minutes when I saw a figure appear out of the dimness. The figure came towards me in a slow, limping manner and I realised it was another slave. As the slave came closer I was surprised to see he was my height, was very thin and looked very old . Winkles hung loosely under his eyes, forehead and cheeks. His hair was light grey and thin and scares covered his entire body, telling me he had been for a long time. A thick jagged scar ran over his left eye and he was bent over, his frail back showing off crooked bones. His walking told me that every time he took a step it agonised his crippled body. The gaunt male shuffled by and didn't seem to notice me. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Weapons Room is?"

The ancient Predator stopped and raised his head. I gasped to see his left eye was milky white and his right eye was as black and empty as the darkness; like death itself was staring at me. A shiver went up my spin and I lowered my gaze.

"Such a young face," said the Yautja in a harsh decrepit voice, "why must the young suffer in this evil place?"

I could feel his dead stare upon me. I swallowed hard.

"Please," I said, making a vain attempt to hide the quiver in my voice, "could you tell me where the Weapons Room is."

The Yautja seemed to hear me that time and turned away.

"Come," he said and limped to where I entered. I followed him until we came to the balcony. He pointed to the left with long bony finger.

"Follow that path all the way to the end, " he directed in his slow rough voice, "you'll find stairs leading up to the third level. Once you reach it turn right and you will find a door with 'Weapons Room' above it."

"Thank–you," I said.

The old, abused Yautja looked at me with his dead eyes again, "So young. I have not seen a young face in a long time..."

His voice trailed off as he shuffled painfully back into the corridor. I watched him leave, feeling unbelievably sorry for him. How long had he been here? How much pain and abuse had this Yautja taken in his life? Yes, the old guy sounded crazy, but I'm sure any one would go insane if they were kept in here as long as he was. I shook my head in sadness and made my way across the balcony where I found the stairs. I climbed the six flights and emerged on the third floor, with my load starting to feel really heavy. I turned to the right and found a double door with black alien text above it. Hopefully this was it. As soon as I stepped in front of the doors they automatically slid open and I was blasted by heat. It reminded me of the Oven Room. Peering inside, I saw that one side of the wall was completely covered with shining pieces of gold and silver armour, and brightly polished masks of different sizes and shapes. Brand–new spears, knives, disks and shuriken blades of every design and size neatly lined the other wall. I noticed three Yautja working in the sweltering room. From the way they were built, I knew in a moment they weren't slaves. Two of them were loading stone holders full of scrap medal onto a low conveyer belt. The belt fed the holders into a blazing oven, flames licking the edge of the opening every time a new load travelled inside, the intense heat melting the scrap metal. The third Yautja was sitting on a stool beside a table covered in a mess of wires and metal pieces. He was picking at a very large shoulder cannon with an oddly shaped tool. All three of them were covered in sweat and soot and wore nothing but a simple loin cloth, thin sandals and leather gloves. One with short dread locks looked up at me from a stone holder he was filling and hissed.

"So this is the famous, singing human who caused such and uproar at the feast."

The Predator working on the shoulder cannon looked up, "I thought she died in the cells."

The third, who was the shortest of the three barked a laugh, ""It doesn't matter, she still got all she deserved."

I frowned, really not in the mood for this, "Where do you want these?"

The short haired Yautja pointed to a corner of the room and I gratefully dumped the scrap. My arms burned in relief after they relinquished the heavy load and I turned and left the Weapons Room before the _three stooges_ could mock me further. I made my way down the first level and back into the cluttered room. As I cautiously moved the sharp pieces, a metal rod about the size of a thick marker fell near my feet. Examining it I found a flat square button and pressed it.

_SHNAK!_

Two sharp points extended from either side if the rod. I jumped in surprise and looked behind me to make sure no one saw me. Standing up, I held the light, five foot long staff at an angle and pressed it in the middle with my foot. The staff would not bend. This was a strong tool–maybe even a good weapon. I grinned and press the button again to retract the tips, then placed it in my deep pocket. With my full tray I went back out to the balcony, pleased that I had a new weapon.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The room wasn't even half cleaned when the end of the day came along. Needless to say I was overjoyed because my back and sore ribs throbbed every time my heart beat, my arms were too tired to lift anything and my hands and fingers were full of cuts from handling the sharp scrap. I was lead into the Mess Hall for the evening meal and when I joined Becky and Xeenan, I asked about the old Yautja in the Guard's Quarters. Xeenan clicked in surprise.

"I thought that old male died a long time ago," he shook his head, "he's the guard's personal slave and has never left the quarters in his life. Just ignore him, he's crazy."

I looked at my bowl, "I think crazy is too quick of a word to use. He's probably just lonely."

The dishonoured male scooped food from his bowl, spread his mandibles and popped it in his small mouth, "What ever you say. Just be careful when you're around him alright?"

I nodded and smiled, finding his protective big brother attitude really sweet. When the meal was finished I walked with Beck and Xeenan back to our compound. I was looking forward to sleeping on a bunk bed again, even though it was a piece of shit; but it was better than sleeping on the floor. The door of our compound opened and the heavy, familiar musk reached my nose. I no longer found it revolting, it was actually quite welcoming. Before I could step inside, two meaty hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I made a surprised yelp and my friends turned at my cry. They gasped and were about to come after me, when the door slid in their faces. The two guards dragged my struggling self down the Great Hall towards the cells.

"What's going on!" I yelled, "what are you doing!"

"High Elder's orders," growled one with amber eyes, "he doesn't want your singing to heighten the slaves' hope. You will be confined to solitary for the rest of your days, human!"

I was thrown back into my cell, the guards laughing at me as the door slid shut. Anger rose inside my chest as I ran to the door and kicked it, causing a sharp pain to travel up my foot. I leaned my back against the door and slowly slid to the ground. I pulled out the elastic holding my hair and I ran my fingers through it, groaning in frustration. Thumping my head on the steel I reached into my pocket and took out the metal rod. I turned it over in my fingers, stared at the edged of the entrance and lowered my eyebrows in thought. I looked at the rod again, then the door. My face brightened when I got a wonderful idea. One that would allow me, Becky, Xeenan, Al and Sor'an to escape...

_Celine Dion, yet another well known Canadian singer..._

_I know this chapter was short and boring, I had to have a chapter like this some day. But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Thank–you all for waiting so patiently. Remember to review! _


	11. Plans

_Hey everyone! Miss me? Thanks for waiting so patiently! Damn school projects are eating up my time! Like I promised this chapter is a little more exciting. I also have an announcement to make but I won't mention it until the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Bastet: **There's a little surprise in this chapter..._

**_Datonman_:**_ Actually, I think most would agree that Dakota is a fighter more mentally than physically. I don't believe in physical fighting and there is always a way to avoid it. Plus, fighting mentally can often cause ten times more damage than physical fighting. Dakota has been fighting back by defying the High Elder, helping the slaves overcome their fears and never letting her spirit or determination be taken away. In this chapter you will see that Dakota will definitely toughen up as her desire to escape becomes greater. I'm not saying your review was bad, it did make me think more about my characters attitude and I thank–you for that!_

_**All other reviewers:** I give all you guys a hug and a BIG thank–you! Your support in this story has been so wonderful! You all rock! I tip my hat to you! For those who are anxious for Dakota and the rest to escape, good things come to those who wait. I promise it'll be worth it! _

The air was more humid than usual on account of the heavy rainfall outside. It was almost noon as I carried more scrap metal up to the Weapons Room. I was really tired today because I had spent most of the night planning my escape. So far I was satisfied with the plan to escape my cell, but there was the question of how to get my friends out. I thought hard and rubbed my tired eyes as I stepped out onto the first level balcony. I could easily hack into the control panel of the doors, but that would require the use of my mini repair kit I had hidden under the mattress of Becky's bunk. She would have to deliver it to me some how. I looked over the balcony at the many guards gathered and I groaned when another problem presented itself. I knew there was a night watch after the slaves were put in their compounds. I'll need more information about the watch, Nadar–ian'ah could give me that. But how can I meet her? More importantly when we do get out of the citadel where would we go? How would we get off this planet? I slammed my tray down, feeling frustrated when the problems flooded onto my head. I sighed; the female Elder seemed to be the best answer to the last question.

I crouched and loaded the metal onto the tray, hearing the rain pelt hard on the outside walls. 'There was the stream,' said a voice in my head. I pondered some more. Yes, the stream could carry us far and fast; plus if anyone tried to follow us, they couldn't track us in water. My stomach tightened at the thought of that, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I can ask Nadar–ina'ah how far the stream goes and if there are any dangers; Xeenan would know more about the stream too. I smiled, feeling the plan was coming together nicely, I just had to fill a few gaps and get more information. 'Now, how do I see Nadar–ina'ah?' I thought. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I really needed to wake up. I thought of an up beat song and "Affirmation" by Savage Garden found it's way in my head; it seemed to be perfect.

"I believe the sun should never set upon and argument. I believe we place out happiness in other people's hands. I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you. I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do. I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem. I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself, alo–one..."

I smiled and without even realising it, I sang louder and dumped the metal on the tray in time with the beat.

"I believe in karma, what you give is what you get retur–urned. I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been bur–urned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good–bye..."

Turning on my heels, I stood up with my full tray...and saw the old Yautja, standing at the door. He was leaning against the door frame for support and was gazing at me in awe. I was so startled I jumped and nearly dropped the tray. The look on his wrinkled face told me he must've heard me sing.

"How...did you do that?" he asked in a rocky voice.

I smiled. He had the exact same look as the slave's when I sang to them for first time.

"It's called singing, using my voice to make music," I answered.

He shook his head in wonder, "I've never heard anything so beautiful."

I blushed and stepped to the door. I was surprised to see him back away from me in fear, as if he wasn't expecting me to move. My uneasy feeling came back and Xeenan's warning appeared in my mind. Shaking my head I immediately pushed the warning away and looked around to make sure we were alone.

"Look uh–I have to take this to the Weapons Room, but if you want I...I can sing to you when I get back."

Without warning he shot a hand towards me and I gasped, stepping away. He flinched and pulled his hand back as he coward like a child who was afraid of getting a scolding. I mentally kicked myself for reacting the way I did and set the tray down. He kept his head lowered as he shuffled away from me, his right hand clawing at the wall for support.

"You won't come back, you're afraid of me. Everyone is."

His breath came in raspy gasps and his mandibles fluttered restlessly around his tiny maw.

"No, no I'm...well yes I am–er, no I didn't say that–I mean...argh!"

I peered around us again and looked over the railing, seeing the guards and slave masters completely engrossed in their loud conversations. I sighed. I hope this was worth the risk. I turned to the retreating male and held out my hand. He cringed as if I was going to hit him.

"It's alright," I said in a gentle tone, "you just startled me that's all. Please come here."

He was very hesitant, I could see terror in his eyes. It took a little more coaxing to get him to take my hand and I had to hold down my nervousness when he finally did.

"I'll sing one short song, if you wish."

The ancient Predator's eyes widened, "Right now?"

I smiled and nodded. Slipping my mask and translator off, I bent down to where I thought his ear was and thankfully he didn't move. I began to sing "In Dreams" by Fran Walsh and Howard Shore; a song from a popular movie in the twenty first century entitled, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

"When the cold of winter come. Starless night will cover da–ay. In the veiling of the suuuunn...we will walk in bitter land. But in dreeaamms...I can hea–e–e–ear your naa–ame. And in dreeaaamms...we will meet aa–a–a–gai–ai–ai–ainn..."

I felt his grip tighten over my hand. Whether it was from enjoyment or from hearing the high note, I'll never know.

"When the seas and mountains fall...and we coooomme to end of da–ays. In the dark I hear a caaall. Calling me there, I will go there, and back agaaaaiiinn."

I pulled back and saw for the first time, a glitter in the male's dead eyes. For a long while neither of us said anything. I placed both machines on my face when he finally spoke, his voice caught in his throat.

"Human, I–that...I–"

I smiled and put my other hand over his, "You're welcome."

I went to pick up the tray, but realised that he still held my hand. 'Okay,' I thought. I reached with my free hand and picked up the tray, balancing it on my hip.

"You wanna walk with me?" I asked.

The old Yautja nodded, his mandibles twitching and clacking his teeth with excitement. He limped beside me and held my hand like a three year old. I could hear the rain fall in a more gentle, soothing manner on the immense building. It was a long, slow walk and we didn't say a word; it didn't feel awkward at all, I was actually enjoying the walk! When we came to the foot of the stair case he gave my hand a final squeeze, the life in his eyes never left.

"Thank–you young one. You have shown me a beauty and kindness I have never experienced in my long life. I only wish I had your confidence when I was young, do not let it go. I will never forget this moment."

I smiled heartily at him, "Hey, the pleasure's all mine."

He smiled back and bowed his head in respect, "Good–bye young one."

Letting go of my hand he turned and hobbled down the balcony. Still grinning I slowly climbed up the stairs, dumped the scrap into the Weapons Room and travelled back down with a little jump in my step. When I emerged on the first level balcony I nearly ran into the barrel chest of a seven foot, red cloaked slave master. A phony grin spread across his wide face and my joyous feeling disappeared in an instant.

"Ah, there you are human, I've been looking for you. Many of us down below are quite bored and were wondering if you could sing to us. We need something to lighten the mood in this dull place."

He spoke like a stranger trying to convince a kid to take candy from him. I lowered my eyebrows and glared at him, not falling for his trap. He sighed, moved his hand to his back and pulled out a deadly looking whip for his utility belt. The handle was black, heavily polished and the four tonged ends if the whip was adorned with a long piece of carved bone or jagged stone. He held the weapon in front of him and caressed it with his other hand, the ends rattling.

"Did you know this is a newly made whip? Beautiful isn't it, I made in myself. I've been dying to try it out on a misbehaving slave," he gave me a murderous stare, but kept his voice calm, "Would you like to be the first test subject?"

I closed my eyes and lowered my head in submission. A low trill came from the slave master as he roughly took me by the arm and lead me down to the bottom level. He set in front of the waiting Yautja and called for silence.

"Attention fellow warriors, the human has so generously offered to sing to us."

My stomach squeezed in an angry knot as guttural growls and loud clicks circulated the gigantic mob. They grabbed huge cushions and settled comfortably around me, drinks or food in hand. The slave master clutched my arm again and hissed in my face.

"A word of warning human, I and many others can understand your native tongue, so I suggest you choose your songs carefully. I promise you'll get what's coming to you if you sing something that doesn't appeal to us."

'Oh really,' I thought. Maybe there was a way to see Nadar–ian'ah. I took the mask and translator off my face and once they were all settled I warmed up with 'Amazing Grace' and 'Light and Day' by the Polyphonic Spree. Three songs later, when the guards and slave masters were completely into my performance, I felt it was time to sing a song called 'You Can't Take Me' by Bryan Adams.

"Gotta fight another fight. I gotta run another night. Get it out, check it out. I'm on my way and it don't feel right. I got–ta get me back. I can't be beat, and that's a fact. It's okay, I'll find a way. You ain't gonna take me down, no way..."

I noticed some of the Yautja–the ones who could understand English–glanced at each other with a bit of a stunned look. I grinned.

"Don't judge a thing 'till you know what's inside it. Don't–push–me, I'll fight it. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, nooo...If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't–come–uninvited. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up noooo..."

I stared at my audience.

"You can't take me, I'm free!"

The agitated snarls of the Yautja reached my ears. 'Perfect,' I thought. The slave master growled something I couldn't understand, but it was obvious of what he wanted me to do. I ignored him and sang louder. He snarled in irritation and came stomping towards me. 'This is gonna hurt!' my brain screamed.

_SMACK!_

His clawed hand hit across my face and I fell to the ground. The slave master kicked my tender ribs and a horrible flash of pain travelled along my chest. I wheezed, holding my side in agony and felt my right cheek throb from the slap. The slave master grabbed my ponytail and I screeched as he yanked me to my feet. With his hand still clutching my hair, I managed to get the converter and translator on.

"Get back to your duties!" he shouted at the mob.

The guards grumbled as they broke up. The slave master let go of my loose hair held my arm tightly as he hauled me to the first level. When we came to the littered room he pulled me to his front; I winced and made a painful gasp.

"You've got spirit human, but spirits are meant to be broken! Your songs will not save you from misery and suffering. You will end up like every other slave!"

"The day my spirit breaks will be the day I die!" I spat.

He roared and threw me into the room. Luckily I didn't land directly on the scrap, but my left arm caught a piece of metal sticking out from the pile and a long scratch appeared on my forearm.

"That can be arranged!" he shouted. With a wave of his cape, he was gone.

I cursed as I sat up and looked at my arm; it wasn't a deep cut, but it bled a lot and stung horribly. I didn't want to drip every where, so I tore strips from my tattered shorts and wiped off as much blood as I could. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh!" I cried and held my sore ribs. I groaned, "this had better be worth it."

I leaned on the wall and painfully pushed myself to my feet, still holding my right side. This incident would reach Nadar–ian'ah one way or another, that I knew. Hopefully we she will arrange to have me looked over, enabling me to talk about my plan. I retied my hair and bent down to pick up more scrap metal, knowing and hating the fact I would have to carry it in my arms since I left the tray on the bottom level; there was no way in hell I was going down to get it. I scrunched my face in annoyance as I carefully cradled the sharp metal. This was going to be a long day...

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was the middle of the night and the end of the flurry when two guards came into my cell, proving my prediction. I couldn't sleep anyway because my ribs hurt so much and my arms were covered with small prickling cuts. I was lead in the Infirmary again, where Nadar–ian'ah waited. Once the guards were gone, she shook her head and sighed disapprovingly.

"I can't keep doing this. The Elders and guards will become suspicious as to why you recover so quickly."

I shrugged, clinging my side, "I got that beating on purpose. This is the only way I can speak to you."

The Elder let out a rugged sigh and waved to the table, "You know what to do."

I nodded and layed down. The machine only scanned my chest area and I saw the same image of my ribs in the screen. Nadar–ian'ah pushed a combination of buttons as she looked over the picture.

"Well, your ribs are going to take longer to heal, but you still don't have any lung damage," she walked to a cupboard and selected a container, "I'll disinfect those cuts in a moment. Don't count on singing to the guards anymore. The High Elder has ordered that you will not perform for anyone again."

I rolled my eyes and dangled my feet over the edge, "That's the smartest thing he's ever done, " I grinned, "Oh well, at least that old Yautja got to enjoy my singing."

Nadar–ian'ah turned to me, "What old Yautja?"

"The guard's personal slave."

Her brow raised as she looked away, "So that explains it."

"What? What's wrong?"

Nadar–ian'ah confronted me again, "That slave died a few hours ago."

I jerked in shock, "What!"

The female nodded, "His heart gave out and he died in his sleep. The strangest thing was when the guards found him, he had a smile on his face. I don't think he ever smiled once in his entire life."

I shook my head in disbelief and brought a hand to my head, "Oh my God, I...holy crap."

I was completely lost for words. I heard Nadar–ian'ah come up beside me and gently shake my shoulder.

"Human–sorry, Dakota. Are you alright?"

I blinked, "No–er yes–I mean...ugh! Sorry, I'm a little shocked that's all."

The female nodded, "I understand. I know your race doesn't accept death very well."

I rubbed my forehead, "Especially when it's unexpected," I threw my head back and sighed, "I mean...when I was with him he seemed alright."

"He was old Dakota and he didn't have a life worth living," Nadar–ian'ah smiled warmly, "but what ever you sang to him, it must have been so wonderful for him to die with a smile on his face."

I put a hand over my mouth. I don't know why I felt like crying, I didn't know the male, I didn't even know his name. Perhaps it was the fact that the Yautja believed a slave's spirit will never live on and be free from his weathered body. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of that. The last words the male spoke to me suddenly reverberated in my head.

"_You have shown me a beauty and kindness I have never experienced in my long life. I wish I had the confidence you had when I was young, do not let it go. I will never forget this moment_."

I suddenly smiled; that was it, that's why I felt like crying. I had changed his perspective like I had done with every slave who had heard me sing; for a brief moment in his pathetic life, I gave him hope. True, if he and others believed that his spirit will not live forever, I believed it would. His spirit will live on in my heart and memory; and in that way, he will be free.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Nadar–ian'ah holding a red capsule in front of me.

"Take this," she instructed, "it's a stronger dose."

Wiping my eyes I took the pill and swallowed it down. The female picked up one of my arms and rubbed the yellow stuff over them with a cloth. It didn't seem to burn as much as before, maybe it was a weaker disinfectant; or maybe I had grown accustomed to pain. As she worked on my other arm she spoke.

"Now tell me why you purposely got a beating?"

I sniffed and cleared my throat. Time to get serious.

"I need your help now Nadar–ina'ah. I've been planning my escape all day and I think I have most of it set. Four others are coming with me."

She nodded as she wiped the long slash on my forearm, "I suspected you were going to take a few with you. What do you need?"

"A couple of things. First I need to know about the night watch–how long the hours are, what time the reliefs come and where they patrol."

Nadar–ian'ah thought for a moment and went to the other end of the room to throw away the used cloth, "The first night watch begins right after the slaves are put in their compounds. They patrol the whole Great Hall and the reliefs come five of your hours later."

'Two in the morning,' I thought, "How long does it take for the reliefs to switch?"

"It depends who is assigned. Some reliefs take five of your minutes, sometimes twenty," she put a hand to her chin, "I am able to arrange the shifts. How much time do you need?"

I thought about this, "An hour, can you give me that much of a delay in between shifts?"

She nodded, "Easily."

I smiled, "The guards don't watch the cells do they?"

The Elder shook her head, "No, they don't bother at all with the cells."

"That's a relief. Now here's the second thing. After my friends and I leave the compound we'll make our way over to the main door and hack into the control panel to get it open. Are there any guards there?"

"Yes, they guard the door at all times and only the High Elder has the authority to remove them. But you won't be able to hack into the panel. The door is specially protected against it and only the guards have the access codes."

'Crap.' Well, I guess I had to have at least one obstacle.

"Okay, here comes the hard part. After we're out of the citadel I plan for us to head for the stream. Since it'll be hard for anyone to track us, I'm sure we'll get a good head start. Will anyone follow us?"

I was really nervous of what answer I would get. Nadar–ian'ah sighed.

"The High Elder may send several trackers, he won't bother asking for the Arbitrators help, thank the gods."

"Arbi–who?"

"Arbitrators. They uphold the laws of our society and hunt down and kill bad bloods."

She must've seen my worried look, for she laughed.

"Don't worry Dakota, the Arbitrators don't consider hunting down escaped slaves to be worth their effort. Even if the High Elder asks them too, they'll decline."

Somehow that didn't make me feel any better, "Is there some where you can meet us with a ship?"

Nadar–ian'ah was quiet for a while.

"There is a clearing near that stream, but the problem is you can't travel all the way there. There are dangerous rapids and a waterfall before the clearing, and I don't know how far you and your friends will have to travel before you'll hit them. You're going to have to climb down the cliff by the falls and trek through the forest to get there."

I nodded, hoping that Xeenan would know how far to journey. Nadar–ina'ah walked to the other end of the room, her gold cloak swirling.

"The question is, what excuse can I make up to get me to use a ship."

"Can't you go on a hunt or something?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I only go on hunts if I am asked to lead it. It's too early in the season."

I groaned and leaned back on my hands.

"Wait!"

My unclean hair whipped over my shoulders as I snapped my head to the Elder.

"There may be a way...I think I can...yes! It will work!"

I stared at her anxiously. Nadar–ian'ah grinned.

"There is a mother ship currently out in space. If it hasn't moved, I could tell the High Elder that I've been asked to go there on urgent business."

I felt nervous, "Um, won't he ask why you're going to the ship? Will he contact it?"

The Elder female shook her head confidently, "An Elder's business is an Elder's business. It is considered extremely rude and disrespectful to inquire about an Elder's concern."

But the uneasiness in my gut wouldn't leave, " I hope to God he believes that," I paused, "does...does the High Elder suspect anything?"

Nadar–ian'ah shrugged, "He probably suspects a little, but his arrogance and narrow–mindedness clouds his judgment greatly," she chuckled, "I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky."

I nodded and smiled, a bit of the butterflies in my stomach fluttering away. Sighing I looked at Nadar–ian'ah. The plan to escape was ready, except for one thing.

"Can you get a ship in two days?"

The old female nodded, "Yes."

"Then it's settled, in two days from now, we will escape."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It will work, it had to work. If anything went wrong, if we were caught, Becky, Xeenan, Sor'an, Al and I would be killed. Nadar–ian'ah will most definitely share the same fate as us if she was caught in helping slaves escape. The plan mustn't fail, our very lives depended on it.

I yawed for the umpteenth time as I carried scrap metal from the quarter clean room. I only had two hours of sleep last night and I tried to stayed awake by rubbing my eyes and humming up beat or fast songs. I had relayed the whole plan to my friends and I asked Becky if she could get my repair kit. She said she would but I could tell she was fretful about it, knowing full well if she was found with it, she would be severely punished and the plan would fall apart.

As I climbed the stairs I had a strong suspicion that I was to replace the old Yautja and become the next personal slave. The guards were going to be sorely disappointed, I grinned at that thought. I dropped the metal onto the pile and turned to leave the room when a thick hand gripped my shoulder.

"Not so fast human," the Yautja growled, "you are going to help me load the belt. My companion could not be here today."

I groaned as he pulled me back into the room and situated me beside a few empty holders near the conveyer belt. I knew what to do since I had seen him and his companion load the belt so many times. I placed pieces of metal into the stone holder and as I picked it up I realised how difficult it was. It was hard trying to find a good hold because my hands were so sweaty and the holder was so damn heavy, I had dropped it three times before I could successfully put it onto the belt. The two Predators laughed at me when I struggled with another holder, nearly throwing out my back.

Towards mid noon the technician Yautja, who was working on a mask, demanded that I bring the wires from the first level room. Needles to say I was happy to do as he commanded; I needed to get out of the stuffy room for some fresh air. I held my side as I made my way down the stairs. Even though the medicine I was given helped with my healing, it didn't help prevent the heavy strain from hurting my ribs. I emerged onto the first level and saw a guard come my way. I kept my head lowered and as he passed me he gave my shoulder a hard shove. I stumbled into the wall, waving my arms awkwardly to try and keep my balance. I moaned in pain from the sudden movement and the guards snickered as he continued on his way. Hate and anger burned in my eyes as I watched him. I had a feeling the next day wouldn't come quickly enough...

_Okay that's the end of that chapter (wipes sweat off brow). Originally I wasn't going to put that last part in, but I felt bad for making all of you wait for so long, so I thought lengthening this chapter would be the best. As for my announcement, I'm sorry to say you all will have another long wait for my next chapter because..._

_...on March 21, I am leaving for an Italy, Greece and Turkey excursion with my school! REALLY excited about that, but I won't be back until April 3. I will work on the rest of my chapters while I'm there, I've almost finished writing chapter 12._ _I'll be sure to tell you the highlights of the trip ;D! So thank-you everyone for your patience and support for my story. Well, like they say in..._

_Italy–Arrivederci!(good-bye) Ciao!(Bye) Buona sera!(good evening) and Buona notte! (good night)_

_Greece–Yassou!(good–bye) Kalispera!(good–evening) and Kalinichta!(good–night)_


	12. The Escape

_Hi everyone! You all miss me! Wow, I can't believe how much I've missed over the 2 weeks. What with the new ratings and all! Well, aside from finishing a bio project, two tests, an essay, ball tryouts, and trying to catch up with reading other fics, which I promise I'll do, I've managed to start the next chapter!_

_Gee, I didn't think the old Yautja had such an effect on all of you! I'm sure he's smiling down on you all right know! ;D. Oh and one question, just how many people thought Xeenan had a crush on Dakota? Did I really make it seem like that? (blushes) Oh well, can't do much about it now! ;D_

_Europe was amazing! I went to Venice, Florence, Rome, Athens, Patros, went on a Greek cruise and toured the islands of Mykonos, Patmos, Santorini, Crete, and Kusadasi Turkey. I got to see St. Mark's square where I got to feed the pigeons and seven landed on my arm and one on my shoulder!(I didn't get crapped on, thank God!),Went on a gondola ride in the Grand Canal, saw my first ocean sunset in Mykanos, toured Ephasus, the Parthenon, the Vatican Square and museum (we went to Easter Vigil, but not Easter mass on account of rain and an early flight, so we didn't see the Pope; may he rest in peace), the Cysteine Chapel, the Palace of Justice, the New Dungeon, the Colosseum and ran down the ancient tack field of Olympia! _

_Ladies, a word of warning, NEVER ever, go the Metro Station in Rome alone late at night or go through dark allies in Venice (that last part's common sense, but yah know). If all possible, have a guy with you. The Italian guys there are hot (fans self at memory) but, they can be very creepy. In Venice, some of our girls were followed by a gang of Italians, back to our hotel and I came close to getting harassed by an Italian guy who wouldn't leave our group alone. _

_But don't worry, not everything was bad. This would have to be the best trip I've ever been on and if I ever get the chance, I'd do it again! If any ofyou guys and gals ever get the chance to tour Europe, PLEASE DO! I promise you won't regret it!_

_Oh I could go on and on about my adventures, but I have a chapter to write. You all wanted an escape you're going to get it! Enjoy!_

The end of the day finally came. I was in the Mess Hall before my friends were and I waited for them anxiously, taking glancesat the entrance every few seconds. While I waited I forced myself to eat with a nervous stomach, knowing full well I would need all the strength I could get. Finally, after what felt like a half an hour I saw Becky and Xeenan enter the Mess Hall. I caught a glimpse of my repair kit wrapped in a piece of material and carefully concealed in her long, lion cloth. She and Xeenan walked through the food line with grim faces, but I could see the uneasiness in their eyes. As soon as they got their bowl and cup, Becky stepped to the other side of the table and sat down across from me, while Xeenan seated himself on my right side. I ate another bite of my gruel before I spoke.

"Slip it under the table," I whispered.

Becky stole a quick look around us, then took the kit from her loin cloth and held it under the table. I felt for the kit, closed my hand around it and with one fluent motion it was in my pocket; no one noticed the exchange–guard or slave–and the three of us relaxed.

"Thank–you Za'Becc. I know that was a huge risk for you to take."

"Any risk is worth our freedom," she said.

I felt Xeenan's hand slip into my pocket and place something inside.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Xeenan nodded, "I came pretty close to getting caught with that oil. It slipped out of my waist band as the guards pushed us out of the room. Luckly I managed to catch it before it hit the ground or was noticed by them. Several of the slaves however, did see me with the oil and thankfully they didn't inquire about it. They probably suspect something, but I doubt they'd think more of it."

I nodded. Xeenan was working in the engine and boiler rooms below the citadel and I had asked him to get me a tube of the slickest oil he could find. A thought presented itself in my mind.

"There's one more thing I would like you guys to do. When you go back to the compound, ask the slaves if they want to escape with us. Don't tell them about Nadar–ian'ah or of our escape from the planet, just tell them the first part. Have them understand that once we're out of the citadel, we go our separate ways. They also need to understand that they cannot tell anyone else, no matter how strong the temptation. This is a one time chance and we can't risk freeing everyone," I looked at Xeenan, "is Al the only family you have here?"

He shook his head, I had a feeling he would say no.

"I have a few family members left. Althui'entci–uh is the youngest and the only one who has stayed with me. I don't matter to my family anymore. They disowned me after I was punished and they made sure I was never again a part of their lives."

He growled the last sentence in detest, and I saw his eyes flare in anger. I patted his forearm.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

He nodded and smiled, the fire in his eyes became more friendly, "Yes, don't worry about me. I'll be better when we are free."

I smiled back, "So we all understand what to do?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> > > > >

The next day came fast and I spent the long hours cleaning out the last bit of junk from the room in the Guard's Quraters. The nervousness and the apprehension of the up coming event twisted my stomach into painful knots. As I worked I prayed like I never prayed before. I went through every prayer I knew and I must have recited the Rosary about fifteen times. I needed God to be with me more than ever. The plan had to succeed, _it had to_. I don't think there was any possible way to emphasize that concept even more. Nor did I want to think about the consequences should it fail.

The end of the working day came and the guards yet again lead me down the Great Hall; for the final time. The tube of oil and rod in my pocket bounced against my thigh as I walked with the fast pace of the giant guards. The cell door opened and I was tossed inside. Spinning on my heels, I watched the guards turn their backs to me and I dashed for the closing door. With one motion I whipped out the tube, dumped the oil on the base and held the rod at mid height. The door closed on the metal stick with a clank and held it tightly. I waited for a few tense moments, listening through the inch wide space. When I couldn't hear a sound, I let myself breath normally and the blood began to pound in my ears. The whole ordeal took only a few seconds, but to me it felt like a few minutes.

I sank to the floor and looked through the window to the darkening sky. I checked my watch; the numbers nine and thirty blinked on the face. Four and a half hours until we escape. My gut twisted with uneasiness again and I groaned. I wanted to fall asleep, knowing full well I needed all the rest I could get, but my body was still high on adrenaline. I stood up and walked around the room, thinking it would make me tired but it just made me even more nervous. I finally forced myself to lie on the dirt, close my eyes and concentrate on taking, long deep breathes. 'Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale,' my mind ran. Soon my heart slowed to an easy beat and the adrenaline left my system, allowing me to experience an exhaustion I never thought I had. The moment was all I needed and I drifted off into a much needed slumber.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I must've woken up three times that night and every time I did, the hour to escape drew nearer and my restlessness became greater. On the third time I awoke, I checked my watch again and saw it was ten minutes until two o'clock. I figured this would be as good a time as any to leave. I crawled to the other end of the cell and uncovered my repair kit from a hole I dug the other night. Slipping it into my pocket I stepped to the door and stood beside the rode. I pressed the square button and the metal stick extended with a _shnack_ and I cringed at the loud noise, but all stayed quiet. I checked through the gap to make sure the rod extended all the way to the other side. When I was satisfied I wrapped my hands around the stick.

My body trembled and ached with fear. A cold sweat broke on my forehead and I felt my hands loosen on the stick. I had never been so terrified in my entire life. So many what if's flowed in my mind, but I immediately shook my head to get rid of them. This was not the time to think about worries or doubts, this was the time to act. I swallowed, it's now or never. My grip tightened on the rod and I pulled hard. The door slid open more easily than I thought it would on the slick oil and I soon made an opening big enough to fit me through. I retracted the spear, stuck it in my pocket and slipped through the opening.

I tiptoed to the door that lead to the Great Hall and fished out the repair kit. Lowering myself in front of the panel, I took one last glance at my watch and found I had five minutes before the night watch switched. Opening the kit, I took out the metal cutter with a diamond edged blade and sliced off the soft, metal covering over the panel. I was faced with a mess of wires. I strained my eyes under the dim orange light as I probed through the machine. I was shocked that the control board had the same basic design like the door panels on the space station, but extremely grateful non the less. However the cables on the station had their own colour so they could be easily identified; these wires were all black and held its own heat. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to recall my mechanics class. I needed to find the main power wire; that will be easy considering it was the largest and thickest. I found the wire and held it in my left hand.

Now all I had to do was find the cable that controlled the gears to the door. The problem was the line was usually coloured blue. Although, I did know the wire was supported by a metal plate, beside two other cables. If my studies were correct and if the design was indeed similar, the wire should feel the coolest out of the three; since the two extra lines needed more power to control the scanning pad.

Moving a few wires aside I found the tiny metal plate screwed over the three lines. Using a tiny flat head screw driver, I removed the screws and plate. Feeling the three cables with my fingers I was relieved to find one cool wire. Wielding the cutter I sliced the wire in half and stripped the end. Without cutting the main line, I made a small sliver on the black covering and pulled it apart. I turned my wrist to view my watch and it read five after two. My belly tightened again as I crossed myself for luck. I held my breath and twisted the stripped wire onto the main cable. The door slid open with a quiet swish. I uncomfortably waited for something to happen. Nothing did. I breathed again and stuck my head out, scanning from one side to the other.

The Great Hall was dark; so dark I could barely see two feet in front of me. The damn overcast of clouds completely covered the friendly glow of the moon. I groaned inwardly; finding the compound was going to be extremely difficult. I took a deep breath, gathered my belongings and stepped out into the massive hall. Before I left I extended the rod, flicked apart the connecting wires and pulled the rod out before the door could close on it. With the door line cut it will take the guards a while to open it, hopefully allowing a greater distance between us and the citadel.

I had to really strain my memory to find the compound as I groped along the wall in the darkness. I heard nothing in the immense silence, which reassured and frightened me. I hated being alone in the silent blackness, but I knew I wouldn't be in it for long. I felt my way across four compound doors, Becky and Xeenan's was the fifth one; I hope. Coming up to the door, I put my ear to the steel and tapped it once. Someone on the other side tapped three times. My eyes brightened, Becky remembered the signal; she was ready. Much to my disappointment, it took a little longer to hack into the control panel since my vision was limited. But finally the door opened and I was greeted by the smiling faces of my friends. Becky and Xeenan had the knives I had stolen tucked into the waist bands of their loin cloths and both were holding the small hands of Sor'an and Al. I heard whispers and muffled clicks circulate through the dank compound.

"We're ready Isha, all twenty of us," announced Becky.

I nodded, feeling my heart rise. Not only would twenty escaped slaves give the High Elder a bad, if not worse reputation, but with any luck it should inspire others to do the same.

"Alright everyone. You all understand that once we are out the main door we go our separate ways."

I got nods for an answer. I could see the outline of the children clinging to the hands of eight adults apprehensively. Whether the adults were related to them I'll never know, but it warmed my heart to see children with someone who will take care of them. I glanced at my watch and sighed.

"We don't have much time, but before we leave I just wanna say something. Thank–you all for everything. I don't think I would have survived this long with out your continued help and guidance. I'll never forget you for this. You are all wonderful, beautiful people. Believe that. I give you my blessings on beginning a new life."

I was about to turn around when a voice spoke from the crowd.

"It is you who we should be thanking, Isha."

I peered over my shoulder and the crowd parted to reveal a thin, seven and a half foot male, with thick hair barely growing past his shoulders and wearing leather cuffs on his wrists. He stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is you who has shown us a light in our time of darkness. Through your gift of song, we found a reason to go on living in our despair. Your unbroken spirit and defiance to the High Elder allowed us to believe that we too, had our own strength. And now, you give us our freedom. For this Isha, spirit of hope, we thank–you. We shall always remember and honour your name forever."

Tears of happiness and joy filled my eyes. Never in my life have I felt so touched, so...if lack for a better word, honoured. I smiled through blurred vision and reached high for his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze and gentle shake. He grinned down at me a made a happy click. Both of us let go and a tear managed to slip down my cheek before I wiped my eyes. I faced the slaves.

"Okay everyone," I said in a whisper, "We'll head for the main door. Xeenan, take half of them and go to the entrance, but don't do anything until I get there. Becky and I will catch up later. Go slow and steady and keep the children quiet."

Xeenan quickly lead the first half down the Great Hall while I ushered the rest out of the compound, pulled apart the wires and placed the panel back on. With any luck it shouldn't look out of order until it was time to wake the slaves.

"Becky?"

"Right here," she put a hand over my shoulder. I took her arm.

"You're gonna have to lead me to the entrance. I can't see very well in this kind of dark."

She nodded and we quietly crept to the main door, keeping close to the wall. The children in our group didn't make a sound as we moved, much to my amazement and relief. We soon met up with Xeenan's group and I groped to where he was kneeling. He was leaning against the marble wall and peering around the corner. I sat beside him and followed his gaze. Squinting I could make out two shadowy figures standing on either side of an immense steel door. The male took my arm and gently pulled me back. He whispered so quietly into the translator I was surprised it picked up his words.

"I have an idea on how to get by those guards," he motioned for Becky and she came beside him, "Za'Becc, you take half of the slaves and go through that corridor."

He pointed behind her, "It will lead to the other side of the main entrance. Make some kind of noise to get one of the guards away from the door. Knock him unconscious once you do," Xeenan handed me one of the stolen knives, "you and I will sneak up behind the other guard. He's smaller than I am, so I should be able to restrain him easily. But just in case, have four able bodies near me if he tries to break free."

Becky nodded her acknowledgement and relayed the message. Once half the slaves were gone, my group waited. Sweat dripped from my forehead again and I shivered with the same aching nervousness. A thumping noise came from the other side and I saw the guards react to it. One grumbled to check it out. The first guard left with his weapon at the ready, while the second waited with his back turned to us. With the stealth of a warrior, Xeenan tiptoed behind the unsuspecting guard. The four chosen slaves and I moved close behind. There was an audible yelp and a _thonk_ but before the remaining guard could do anything, Xeenan flew from behind, clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed the knife to his throat. The guard struggled, ignoring the fact that Xeenan was pressing on the knife. True the male was bigger than the guard, but he wasn't as strong as him and it wasn't long before it looked like the guard had the upper hand.

At that moment the four slaves dove at the guard, two held his legs and the other two clutched his arms. The small guard strained against the five grips and made a muffled roar, but his struggles were soon brought to a halt. Becky appeared out of the blackness like a ghost and pressed her knife against the guard's throat.

"Right my friend, you're going to help us out of here," she hissed, putting pressure in her blade and lowering her face an inch in front of the guard, "would you be so kind as to open the door for us?"

The guard struggled again, trying to move his head but Xeenan's firm clasp over his mandible mouth kept him from calling out.

"Oh come on, be nice," said the ex–warrior.

He nodded to the slaves holding the guard's legs and they let go; but stayed close. The two slaves holding his arms kept their strong grip as the guard protested again. He tried to nail someone with his legs, but some how Xeenan, Becky and the two slaves managed to avoid his kicks and keep their hold. I could see fluorescent trickle down the guard's neck as a result from his struggles. The three pushed the small guard to the panel until he was within reach.

"Enter the codes, now!" Xeenan hissed.

Both my friends pressed on the blades around his throat as the slave directed his right hand to the panel, but he made no move to use it. I gave an evil grin.

"Perhaps he needs a little more persuading," I said.

I walked in front of the guard and showed him my knife. I could feel his glare on me and I heard a muffled growl as I traced the blade over his six pack abdomen and down to his lower regions. His eyes widened when he felt the knife prick on an area it shouldn't be.

"Open the door, now!" I repeated in a low tone. I pushed against the blade and heard a nervous rumble, "and don't try anything stupid, or you'll find it extremely difficult to reproduce."

The guard obeyed and tapped out a code on the panel. A green button blinked and the giant door split open. A refreshing warm breeze blew back my hair and the sweet scent of fresh air reached my nose. Becky stood in front of the entrance and guided the slaves out. One by one, they left through the door, but not before giving me a smile and a respectful bow. I watched them with smiling eyes, memorising each face as they disappeared into the night. It was hard to hold down the temptation to run into the outside world and claim my freedom. Once my four friends were left I pressed the knife harder on the Yautja guard before asking a question.

"Now, how do you close this door?"

He pointed to a round button. I grinned.

"There's one last thing I'd like to say before we leave for good. Listen well, 'cause I'm only saying this once. Tell the High Elder he was a stupid son of a bitch to keep me alive. Tell the old asshole to remember this day, this defeat andthis humiliation. And tell him, that as long as there are slaves with a warrior's spirit in them, he can _never_ win!"

I exchanged a quick nod to Xeenan and he gave the guard a solid hit to the head. He grunted as he fell limp with unconsciousness. Becky and Xeenan took the guard's arms and dragged him to the other end of corridor where I couldn't see, then came back.

"Go you two, I'll shut the door," I said.

They were hesitant at first, but each picked up a child, hoisted them onto their back and dashed out. I pressed the button, sprinted to the door and leaped through it before it could close. I rolled on the ground and sprung to my feet. It was then I noticed the scene in front of me.

The moon had managed to send a sliver of light through the thick clouds. The wonderful fresh air hit my skin and goose bumps rose at the soft, humid feeling. The tall trees and the foliage were momentarily bathed in the light, causing eery, yet beautiful shadows to from. I blinked and shook my head, I can enjoy the scenery later. I ran through the field to join my friends.

"Head for the stream," I directed.

Sor'an and Al bounced on the adults' back as we ran into the thick, dark forest. I jumped over rocks, roots and leafy bushes with my friends keeping behind me in single file. There was no way to avoid making a trail in the woods, but we wanted to make it look less obvious. Panting and puffing, we soon came to the streams edge.

"Can you guys swim?" I asked.

Xeenan nodded but Al and Sor'an shook their heads. I looked at Becky and she shrugged.

"I can swim, just not for very long."

I peered into the underbrush and strained my eyes to see in the blackness, "Look for some kind of log. Make sure it floats and can carry on us all."

The five of us dispersed into the forest and it was little Al who became the hero. She found a long, thick log, that still had many branches attached to its base. With much effort Becky, Xeenan and I dragged the log into the water. Xeenan was the first to step in and he stood waist deep in the water while he helped the children onto the log, positioning them in between the branches so they could hold on.Za'Becc was next and I was last. I clutched one of the branches and pushed down on the sandy ground. Xeenan and Becky kicked the water to bring out the log and it wasn't long before the current gently took us down the stream. The children whimpered, feeling slightly panicked as they clutched the log and branches tightly. Water splashed over my shoulders and wet half my hair as I pulled myself up on the log and tried to comfort the children. Singing a few short lullabies did the trick. I checked my watch; ten after three. We had just made it out. I prayed that the next shift wouldn't notice anything wrong for another two hours.

"Xeenan how fast will this stream take us?"

He smiled, "With this fast current, we'll put a day's head start between us and the trackers."

I got an uneasy feeling, "Does the trackers include...Arbitrators?"

The children looked at me, horrified.

"Xeenan are the Arbitrators going to kill us!" cried Al.

Her older brother patted the small of her back, "No little sister, they won't. I promise."

I caught a nervous look in Xeenan's eyes, but it was soon gone as he continued to sooth Al. Sor'an joined in with his own worried questions and it took Becky to calm him down. Once they were quite I asked another question to change the subject.

"How far until the rapids?"

The male looked at his surroundings, "Not for a while. We may hit them by morning, but we'll hear them before we see them."

I nodded as water splashed over the log, drenching my arms. I pushed myself higher on top of the dead tree to avoid the moisture from getting onto my face and head. The translator was water resistant to a certain amount, but I didn't know if the converter was. I scanned my surroundings and I gasped in awe.

The immense tree tops swayed and creaked as a gentle wind rustled the thick leaves. The clouds broke apart and a soft glow of the moon shone through and danced on the ripples of the water. Everything, the trees that hung over the stream, the foliage along the bank and the water, was bathed in silver. The comforting noises of the lapping water and the rustling wind against the leaves reached my ears. I smiled under the mask as the sweet scent of the outdoors reached my nose. It was like I was in a peaceful dream. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Becky's sparkling eyes. If the Yautja could cry, I'm sure she would have wept then and there.

"You did it Isha," her voice was choked with emotion, "you freed us from the High Elder."

I shook my head, "No, we all did it. We all played a part in gaining our freedom, "I paused, "but we're not out of hot water yet–no pun intended."

Becky giggled.

"We still have a long way to go before we get to Nadar–ian'ah," I glanced at the children. Both of them yawned, "now you two should get some sleep. You've had enough excitement for one night."

The little ones automatically obeyed. The two snuggled into the branches of the dead limb and soon fell asleep with the gentle rocking of the log. Watching them sleep made me yawn.

"You should get some sleep too Isha," said Becky.

I shook my head and wiped wet hair from my face.

"No, I'm good."

"Please rest," said Xeenan, "you must be tired after all that planning."

Actually I was, being sleep deprived for two nights in a row, but I felt guilty about resting when they were probably as tired as I was. I gave a look of protest and Becky and Xeenan stared back at me with seriousness in their eyes. I knew it was senseless to argue. Before I settled down, one last question came to mind.

"By the way, what did you do with those guards?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Xeenan grinned, "We stuffed them in a storage room. Don't worry, they won't wake until the late morning. And when they do, they going to have a really bad head ache."

I chuckled as I pulled myself higher onto the log. I crossed my arms around two branches and layed my head on the bark, making sure the converter and translator were clear from the water. The log bobbed up and down on the stream and I could feel a slight tug on my feet from the current. The water somehow, felt warm and I wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. My lips curled into a smile. We had done it. Against all odds and what felt like and eternity, we were finally free...

_That's all folks, for now! See wasn't the waiting worth it! And believe me, it'll get better! Thank–you all again for being patient and remember to review!_


	13. Rapids and Waterfalls

_Well my fans, yet another chapter. I have another announcement. On Sunday I'll be leaving for three days with my band and choir to Edmonton for a festival at the Winspear Centre! Over 200 students will be attending; wish me luck!_

_**Raptor–Chick:** Actually if you were to back track and read chapter 11, the plan was for Nadar–ian'ah to meet them with a ship. Hey don't worry, we have our moments ;D!_

_**Raptor–Chick's Sister:** Hey thanks for the review! Eh, I like weird people, they make life exciting! Although they kinda have no choice but to trek through the forest if they want to avoid the rapids and waterfall. Have to have some risk to make it a daring escape ;D!_

_**Scarlet–Moonlight:** Yeah, I thought it was funny too!_

_**Bastet:** Well, those knives had to be used for something, right ;D!_

_**funky–punky–munky: **That actually was my intention. The reason why I asked it's because I got some reviews asking if Xeenon did have a crush on Dakota. I know they were probably joking, but it kinda made me thinking, "Did I accidentally imply that?" Oh and no I didn't go to France, just Italy, Greece and Turkey. I hope you have fun there and thanks for your review!_

_**Ziril:** Ingenious eh? Thanks for that comment, I'm glad you liked the idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**All Other Reviewers:** As always your reviews are noted and very appreciated. They are what keep me going! I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my writing, especially since this is my first fic! Thank–you all times infinity!_

_Now on with the story..._

My face felt hot, then cool, then wet. Fluttering my eyes open I saw black bark surrounding my head. Yawning and rubbing my eyes and damp face I turned my head and realised it was morning. The two blazing suns were trying to shine through the thick overcast of leaves, causing the rays of light to turn green. A cover of mist hung over the foliage in the early day and the air felt heavy and hot. I moved my sticky tongue in my dry mouth and stretched out my aching arms.

"Awake already Isha?"

I yawned again and looked at my friend, "Morning Becky, morning Xeenan. Anything happen while I was asleep?"

Xeenan shook his head, his locks swirling in the water, "I have not seen anyone follow us for several hours, but I'm not letting my guard down. The rapids should be coming up soon."

The male peered among the trees and glanced several times behind, in front and across the stream. I could tell he was exhausted from staying awake all night and keeping his former warrior senses on high. It was obvious he would not rest until we were all safe on Nadar–ian'ah's ship. I sighed and turned to the children. They were still curled up between the protective branches, snoozing peacefully. I looked at the water and it reminded me of how thirsty I was. I took off the converter and hesitated for a moment. I'll admit I was nervous about drinking the water, I didn't know if there were parasites or bugs in it that could make me ill. I was in a tropical environment after all; then again the water I was getting in the citadel wasn't the cleanest in the world and this was a moving stream. It should be fine, right? I glanced at the clear liquid again and brought a handful of the cool, soothing water to my parched lips, finally surrendering to my thirst. Once I was quenched my shrunken stomach growled for food.

"Is there some place we can stop and eat?" I asked.

Xeenan turned to me, "There are some Naxa trees near the waterfall. We'll grab some fruit and then head to the clearing through the forest."

I nodded eagerly, my mouth beginning to water. During the preparation for the Feast of the Gods I had seen and smelt the sweet tang of the fruit, and for the longest time I wanted to taste one.

Within ten minutes the current became stronger and faster. The trees began to span apart and the stream was starting to get narrower. We were coming up to a bend in the stream and I could hear the thunderous roar of the rapids.

"The rapids are just around that bend," Xeenan informed and pointed to the rooted shore, "we'll land over there, help me swim."

Becky kicked awkwardly while I swam around the end, to the middle where the children were still asleep. I gently shook them awake.

"Rise and shine you two, were going to land soon."

Al and Sor'an yawned and stretched, straddling the log. The two gazed at their surroundings for the first time and their eyes and mouths went wide with awe.

"The trees are so big!" cried Al, "I feel so small!"

"Uh–huh," Sor'an nodded, "Everything's so bright! I've never seen the suns before! They're so warm!"

The children yammered on about the suns, the trees, the rocks and water; I couldn't help but smile at them. We were now close to the edge and I felt the log bump on the rocks. Xeenan stepped onto the shore first and slipped. He quickly recovered his balance before he fell.

"Careful, the rocks are loose and slippery," he stretched out his hands, "Okay you little ones, come onto dry land."

I dug my foot into the mud and steadied the log with one hand while using the other to guide the children off. I felt the log push against me and I had to struggle to push back. I looked behind me and found out why the limb was moving. The end, where Becky was holding on, wanted to catch the swift flow towards the rapids. I could tell it was a fight for her to keep the log straight against the current. The little ones clambered onto the shore on wobbly legs and was faced with the immense forest. They suddenly didn't look as confident as they use to. In fact, they looked frightened. They huddled close to each other and timidly backed away from the orange trees, bumping onto Xeenan when their backs touched his legs. Their eyes grew wider as their heads darted back and forth, watching the underbrush as if something was going to pounce on them. My heart sank. I couldn't blame them for being afraid. I mean, all their lives they had been confined in the small areas of the citadel and have never been introduced to such a massive space. I sighed and scrambled onto the rocks, dripping wet. Pushing back my soaking hair, I turned to Becky and held out my hand while she clumsily splashed to the shore. She took my hand, stepping onto the rocks and I was about to pull her when she suddenly slipped on the stones. My friend fell backwards with a bark and pulled me in with her.

The strong current caught us under the water and we were violently pulled to the rapids. Becky's grip began crushing my hand and I felt her claw her way towards me. She was panicking! I gripped her arm and kicked for the surface. Air bubbles escaped my nose and my lungs burned as I tried to carry the extra weight. I finally broke the surface and opened my mouth to take a breath but choked on water. The mask on my face was full of water and was blocking the blessed air. I ripped the mask off, coughing and sputtering. I heard a panicked roar beside me and I saw Becky's head barely above the surface, her free arm waving wildly and the other squeezing my hand. I kicked again to try and keep both of us up, when I looked ahead. Much to my horror all I saw was white foaming water, jumping over jagged rocks as a heavy veil of mist hovered over the rapids. Becky's head went under again and I used all my strength to fight the thrashing water, hook my left arm around her shoulders and pull her up. She gagged and fought along with me to stay above the water.

"Hang on Becky!" I yelled, not knowing if the water logged translator picked it up.

The stream pushed us over a rock and swooped us back up again. My stomach flipped as I turned head over heels, plunging back under the water. Rocks scrapped across my bare legs and clipped my right shoulder, causing me to lose my grip on Becky's shoulders. Miraculously I managed to keep my grasp on my friend's hand. The current pushed me down deeper and water flew up my nose and mouth. I choked on the water, the same fire burning my lungs and brain. I swore I thought I was going to drown when a sudden rush of the current shoved me and Becky to the surface.

I took in a deep breath of the thick air and coughed several times. My friend's vice grip tightened and I cried out in pain. I looked beside me and saw her head was slowly submerging. She was losing strength to swim and fast. I heard a call from the shore and through my watery vision I caught a glimpse of Xeenan and the children running beside the stream. I was about to call back to them when a rock leaped out in front of me and slammed into my left side. White hot pain travelled through my whole chest, aggravating my already damaged ribs and the air was knocked completely out of me. Another sharp rock hit me square in the shin and I couldn't hold back a cry as more of the cursed water gushed into my mouth and down my throat. Becky yanked my arm and I realised she went under again. Fighting off the anguish in my chest and leg I dove under, hooked my free arm under the crook of her shoulder and kicked as hard as I could. Some how we both managed to swim to the air and Becky threw up half the stream. I fought to keep us above the surface when my worst fear became reality. The churning water levelled off several metres in front of us and all I saw was a greenish–blue sky. My blood went cold. We were heading straight for the waterfall! I kicked and flailed my free arm, trying to find something to grasp or push us farther away, but my struggles were in vain as the terrible current thrust us ever closer to the falls. 'We're going to die!' my mind screamed. A roar over the rumble of the falls snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw Xeenan ahead of us, hanging upside down by his knees on a low branch with his arms outstretched. The children were jumping up and down on the edge, crying out and waving their arms. I prepared myself to reach out for the male when the current suddenly shoved Becky forward, causing me to turn in an awkward angle. There was no possible way I could reach him now; but Becky could!

"Za'Becc! Grab Xeenan!" I shouted.

Whether she understood me or not, she turned her almost sunken head to the male and reached up as far as she could. Xeenan caught her wet arm. I screamed out in terror as I travelled forward then suddenly stopped with a jerk. The branch strained at the extra weight, but kept its hold. Becky's death grip remained on my arm as water splashed and yanked at my resisting body, causing water to gush over my head. I gagged as water stung my nose and throat, scrunching my face in anguish when the rapids battered my tender ribs. 'God if I live through this, I'm going to church first thing Sunday morning!' my thoughts cried. I felt myself pull back from the precipice and I looked up to see Xeenan drawing in Becky's arm, his eyes and face squinting with exertion. The thick branch bend threateningly, but still kept its support. My friend was soon guided to the branch and she hooked her arm around it, pulling herself up and me along with her. When Xeenan grabbed both my arms Becky let go and straddled over the thick limb. Water rushed over my head again and plugged my ears. I saw the two conversing but I couldn't hear them. Becky lowered her upper body onto the branch, balancing carefully and pulled herself across to the shore. I understood why, there was too much weight on the limb. The strong male hauled me in further and I met his smiling face, finally feeling reassured and safe. Suddenly a crackling noise hit the air. I looked to see the branch breaking a few inches near Xeenan's knees.

"Xeenan! The branch is breaking!" I wailed over the roar of the water.

He turned his head and his eyes widened. Al and Sor'an screamed, pointing as Becky peered over her shoulder with a look of shock and terror on her face. The branch snapped again and I felt myself fall back into the rapid's cruel watery hands. There wasn't enough time for Becky to climb back to us and if Xeenan moved we'll both fall! The branch creaked and crackled, ready to give way at any second. I hung in the male's grip, wheezing as the water stretched my painful chest. I stared at him desperately. Xeenan looked down at me, his thick locks fell around his head like mane. His eyes were full of forlorn, but he still smiled and gave me a reassuring wink. My stomach tightened with fear, what was he going to do! The male spread his mandibles and with a mighty roar, he heaved me out of the water and tossed me onto the branch beyond the break. At the same time, the limb snapped and Xeenan plunged head first into the foaming water. I landed on the branch with an uncomfortable jolt and hung by my waist. I twisted around, my face deformed with horror and my gut wrenched in a sickening knot. Xeenan's head broke the surface and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I watched helplessly.

"Xeenan! NOOOOOOO!" I wailed, feeling hot tears spring from my eyes.

But there was nothing I could say or do to stop my saviour from disappearing over the edge of the deadly waterfall...

_Yup, the dreaded cliff hanger; and yes it's short. Who can guess what's gonna happen next? Thanks again for your patience and remember to review!_


	14. Search for the Saviour

_Hey everyone! I'm back! The band festival was awesome! Both my band and choir did wonderful! I'm so proud of them! I absolutely love the Winspear Centre, it's the best theatre to play in! I also got to met the most amazing man, Denis Tutman during my band clinic. For anyone who ever has met or gets the chance to meet him, he will definitely change your perspective of music and life forever!_

_Plus I had my first softball tournament this weekend and I dove for 2 fly balls and caught them! I now have brand–new scars on my knees, I'm so proud of myself! Hee hee, yeah I'm weird ;D!_

_Anyway on with the next chapter!_

Who knows how long I stared at the spot where Xeenan had disappeared. I didn't move, blink or breathe for what felt like ages. I still couldn't believe it, I wanted so much to deny it. He can't be gone, he can't be...Hot tears rolled down my face and I felt like throwing up. Something stung my wrists and I looked to see red claw marks on my forearms. I squeezed my eyes shut and couldn't hold back a sob. Why did Xeenan do it? Why did the idiot have to sacrifice himself like that! A cry split the air and I looked up to see little Al, screaming her brother's name over and over again with her arms outstretched, clawing towards the waterfall. Sor'an was holding her around her waist to prevent her from jumping into the foaming water. I suddenly felt angry and bitter. Xeenan is gone! Al lost a brother—the only family and protector that she has ever known—because of me! 'Dakota you're such a selfish bitch!' my conscience yelled, 'Xeenan could have easily saved himself, but instead he chose to save you!'

I bowed my head, ashamed and mentally kicking myself for thinking of something like that. My eyebrows lowered and I felt a rush of determination. Xeenan was alive! He had to be, a waterfall would not stop him! So why should I give up? I moved along the branch towards Becky. She was still looking at the waterfall with unblinking eyes. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. I touched her arm and she jumped, almost losing her balance. I steadied her and squeezed her arm.

"Becky," I said, hoping the translator still worked. She must have understood for my friend looked at me and panted as if she was breathing for the first time.

"He–He–Xeenan...he can't! He can't!" she sobbed.

I shook her shoulders to try and calm her hysterics, "I know Becky we'll find him. But we have to get to the children and climb down the cliff."

I coughed and instinctively reached at my face, but realised the converter was gone; lost forever in the rapids. I groaned inwardly, without the converter I won't be able to breath for very long in this atmosphere. I shook my head, I can worry about that later. My friend and I made it to the edge and we jogged to the children. Al struggled out of Sor'an's hold and collided into me. I went to my knees and she proceeded to cry, burying her face into my chest.

"Xeenan! Xeenan!" she sobbed, trembling with sadness.

I rocked her back and forth, cooing into her ear, "I know sweety, I know. Easy girl, it'll be alright. " I placed my hands around her head and gently pulled her back, looking into her eyes, "We'll find Xeenan, I promise Al. We will find him."

She nodded and calmed down enough so I could hoist her to my back. Sor'an jumped onto Becky's back and we both made our way through the trees towards the cliff. I looked over the edge and it appeared to be a demanding decent. Rocks jutted out the cliff face, creating rough, jagged steps. Thick roots and creepers grew over the rocks, providing firm holds to help us down. Mist hung thickly over the foliage and a spray of water from the falls occasionally fell over the rocks and roots, making them extremely slippery. I swallowed, it seemed like a long way down but the sooner we started, the sooner we would get to the bottom. I was the first to climb down and Becky followed. My body and brain told me to hurry, but I had to force myself to take it slow. Twice I slipped and nearly caused Al and I to fall down the rest of the way.

Halfway down the cliff was getting steeper, the cascade seemed to grow louder, Al was getting heavier and I was feeling lightheaded. My arms and ankles stung from the scratches I received from climbing down the rocky terrain. I stopped for a second to rest my sore arms and try to take in the thick air without choking.

"Isha, are you alright?" Becky shouted from above me.

I raised my head and saw she had dug her claws into a thick root to steady herself on a thin step, with Sor'an clinging to her back like a monkey. I nodded, not wanting to waste my valuable breath. Pushing Al father up my back I held onto a vine and stepped onto another outcropping below me. Water sprayed on me and the child as we descended and I turned to the falls in disgust. Normally, I would have found the white curtain beautiful, but I saw it as a death trap and curse. Finally we reached the bottom of my cliff and my back ached with relief when Al slid off. I glanced at the falls and couldn't help but feel a twinge of hopelessness. The thirty metre drop of white water crashed into a shallow pool then continued to flow over a patch of black rocks. Moist wind blasted through my hair as a rainbow appeared over the mists of the curtain; I found no comfort from the scene. The image of Xeenan's broken body wedged underwater between the rocks manage to form in my mind and I shook my head to get rid of it. We ran along the grassy bank, away from the waterfall and passed the rapids in search of our friend. As we rounded a bend the rapids calmed, the stream widened and the falls became a low mummer. I peered into the clear water but couldn't see Xeenan's body, nor could I see him along the shore. I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Xeenan!"

There was no answer. I jumped in and swam to deeper waters, while Becky hung back in the shallows.

"Xeenan! Please answer if you can hear us!" cried Za'Becc.

There was still no answer. The children added in their own calls as I pulled myself onto the other side and searched along the bank. 'Keep looking Dakota, don't give up!' I thought. Sor'an leapt up on top of a tall boulder and scanned the water.

"I see something!" he screeched, pointing ahead of me. I followed his hand and ran along the shore, suddenly coming to a stop. I saw the body of Xeenan lying face down in the water, his dread locks spread out on the surface as if black snakes surrounded his head. A line of yellow—green blood trailed behind him and I noticed his right leg was hanging in an awkward angle; he wasn't moving. My heart stopped beating.

"Oh please God, no!"

I bounded off the bank and dove into the water. Coming up I stroked as fast as I could to the ex—warrior. A voice in my head told me not to move him since there was a high possibility of a neck or spinal injury, but I ignored the voice. If I didn't move Xeenan he would most definitely drown! I gently grasped his head and ever so carefully I tried to turn his body and neck at the same time. Succeeding I held the heavy male and kicked as hard as I could towards Becky. She waded out as far as she could then reached out and took Xeenan's left arm, while cradling his head in her other hand. I held his right and with as much strength Becky and I could muster we hauled Xeenan onto dry land. We set him down and I immediately saw that he took a blow to the head as it was indicated by a bleeding gash and his chest, waist and arms were covered with large cuts and bruises.

"Xeenan! Xeenan can you hear me!" Becky cried in his ear.

I knelt down and pressed two fingers on his neck in hopes of finding a pulse and I had never felt more relieved when I found it; but I thought it was too slow. I quickly felt the back of his neck for deformities and when I found none I tilted his head back, turned my ear over his mouth and listened for breathing. I couldn't feel or hear the tiniest breath. Panic began to build in my gut.

"He's not breathing," I informed.

The children cried out and Becky gasped, "Do something Isha! Please do something!"

'Think Dakota think!' yelled my brain, 'you have to get him to breathe soon! Mouth to mouth is out of the question, so is CPR...Wait a minute!'

"Becky help me turn him onto his stomach. Be really careful!"

I didn't like the idea of moving Xeenan so much, but this was the only way to save his life. Ever so gently we turned the male over. I rotated his head to one side, extending the neck and bent his arms so that his head was resting on top of his hands. I opened his mouth slightly so air could flow in and out easily. I positioned myself in front of his head and shifted onto my left knee, making sure my right heel was in line with his armpit. I spread my hands onto his shoulder blades, kept my arms straight and rocked forward while putting pressure on his back.

"One one–thousand, two one–thousand," I whispered.

Releasing the pressure I slid my hands passed Xeenan's shoulders, down his upper arms and stopped above the elbows.

"Three one–thousand..."

I rocked back, still keeping my arms straight and pulled his arms up slowly until they resisted, taking care I didn't lift his chest off the ground.

"Four one–thousand, five one–thousand."

I did another cycle of AR, then checked for a pulse. His heart was beating but he still wasn't breathing. Al and Sor'an whimpered and hugged each other for security; Becky nodded urgently.

"Keep going Isha! What ever you're doing, keep going!"

I put pressure on his back again, feeling my eyes sting with upcoming tears.

"Live Xeenan, " I whispered, "you have to live, you can't die on us now. Not after all this–"

I had just expanded his chest when Xeenan suddenly trembled. He gagged, sending a geyser out of his mouth and coughed several times. His breath came in short ragged gasps as he breathed once again. Za'Becc cried out with joy and gathered the male tenderly in her arms, trailing her mandibles over his face.

"Oh thank the blessed gods you're awake! I thought I would lose you forever..." her voice suddenly trailed off, "Xeenan."

The male hung limp in her arms, his eyes were closed and his breathing was raspy. Becky gave me a worried glance.

"Isha..."

I crouched beside Xeenan and looked him over, "It's alright, he's just unconscious. Here, set him down."

My friend did as I asked and I opened his mouth to make sure nothing was blocking his windpipe. It was hard to see anything in his small mouth, since the folds of skin covered his the back of his throat, but I couldn't see anything obstructing his air way. I tilted his head back again so he could breath properly. I then rechecked his pulse and ripped a piece of cloth from my nylon shorts and pressed it over the gash on Xeenan's head to stop the bleeding. I scanned the rest of his body.

"It looks like his leg is badly broken, I'm gonna have to find a splint," I said to my friends," and it also looks like he took a blow on his right chest, he might have a few broken ribs," I looked to Becky, "can you hold this please?"

She nodded and held the cloth while I gently lifted the lids of Xeenan's eyes. I sighed with alleviation, his pupils were the same size and it meant he didn't have a skull fracture. I turned to Becky and I saw her stare down at Xeenan with a sorrow I thought was not possible to have.

"I'm sorry Becky, I didn't think he would stay unconscious. I should have–"

"No," Za'Becc interrupted, her gaze never left Xeenan, "no you did the right thing, it was a danger, I know."

She took her hand away from the cloth and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a strong hug. I was surprised by this, but hugged her back.

"Thank–you," she purred softly in my ear, "thank–you for bringing him back to me."

She let go of me and went back to Xeenan, holding the cloth against his head again. She then proceeded to rip pieces from her long loin cloth and wipe away the blood from the cuts on Xeenan's body. I noticed Al had moved to Xeenan's side with Sor'an standing behind her. She held her brother's hand and looked up at me.

"Is Xeenan gonna be okay?" she asked worriedly.

I put my hand around her small shoulders, "He'll be alright sweety, I promise."

I glanced at Xeenan's leg.

"You two wanna help me find a splint for Xeenan's leg?" I questioned, hoping the excursion would take their minds of their fear and stress.

"What's that?" Sor'an asked.

"I'll explain on the way," I rubbed Al's shoulder, "you can come too Al."

The little one shook her head, "I want to stay with Xeenan."

I had a feeling she would be reluctant to go, but I still made and attempt.

"Awe come on Al. If you help me find a splint, I can mend your brother's leg. How about that?"

The promise of aiding her brother changed her mind and she sprang to her feet. I went to Becky before we left.

"Keep an eye on Xeenan. Make sure he's breathing and his heart is still beating. Here, I'll show you where to find his pulse."

I directed her hand to Xeenan's throat and gently pressed her hand on the artery.

"Feel that?"

She nodded.

"Check his pulse every now and then. If anything goes wrong give me a holler, I shouldn't be gone long."

Becky nodded again, scooping Xeenan's hand in her own and running a claw along his forehead. It broke my heart to see my friend in such pain, she had already been through enough. I took the children's hands and the three of us left for the forest.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Within the next hour I was back with the children, both of them carrying strands of vines and two thick branches, one short and one long. I couldn't find proper wood splints so I resorted to using tree limbs. Becky had managed to stop the bleeding on his head and continued to clean the cuts on Xeenan's body after rinsing the strips of cloth from the stream. I had Sor'an and Al lay the branches and vines on the ground. Looking over Xeenan's damaged leg I couldn't tell if it was broken or fractured, either way it had to be supported. I carefully pushed each vine under his ankle, knee, calf, above and below the break, hips and chest. Then I placed the short branch between his legs and the long one against the outside of his leg.

"Becky I need you to help me," she came over and waited, "I need you to kneel here and hold Xeenan's leg straight. I also want you do something called traction."

I should her what I meant by taking Xeenan's foot and heel and giving a slight pull.

"Pull firmly, but gently. This makes sure his leg is lined properly. You'll have to pull constantly until the leg is splint."

Za'Becc nodded in reply and applied traction. I quickly secured the vines around his legs and when I came to his ankle I asked Becky to stop traction and made a figure–8 around his foot with the last vine. The job was complete, except for one thing and I felt reluctant to do it.

"Becky I need you to help me roll Xeenan into a recovery position. I don't want him to choke on his own fluids. Al come here. Can you hold Xeenan's leg like this and make sure it stays straight when we roll him over?"

"Yes," Al answered and held the male's ankle.

I planned to roll Xeenan onto his left side so I straightened his left arm, took his right and placed the back of his right hand under his cheek. I directed Becky to take the crook of his right knee and bring it over; at the same time Al made sure Xeenan's injured leg moved at the same time. I protected his head and we soon had the large male on his side. I adjusted his head slightly so his neck was extended, then made sure he was in a stable position. Finally I was satisfied and I rechecked his pulse and breathing once again. His heart sounded strong and his breathing seemed fine for the moment. I stood up and stretched.

"Thanks Al, you did a wonderful job. He should be alright for now. I'm going to get us some food, I found that Naxa tree Xeenan was talking about."

"Wait Isha. How is it that you know so much about medical treatment?" asked Za'Becc.

I shrugged, "Well I'm not a full fledged doctor, if that's what you mean. I was required to take a First Aid course before I could work at the space station. I'm glad I took it."

I didn't feel I should remind Becky to look after Xeenan when I left. I soon came back carrying the fruit in my arms and the children dove for the nourishing food as I sat down. While they ate I had to constantly tell Sor'an and Al to eat slowly, the last thing we all needed was diarrhea. Although I found it extremely hard to listen to my own advice after I took the first bite. The Naxa was wonderfully tangy and refreshing; it tasted like a combination of watermelon and strawberries. I savoured each bite, letting the sweet juice run down my throat and dribble over my chin. I swore never to take good food for granted again. Wiping my face I tossed the seeds of the fruit into the water then glanced at Becky. I felt a pang of worry when I saw that my friend had barely nibbled at her Naxa.

"Becky please eat, you need your strength."

She did take a bite and chewed slowly, but she didn't eat again for a while. I sighed, bringing my knees to my chest and scanned my surroundings.

"I wish I would've asked Xeenan where the clearing was."

"I know where it is, " said Za'Becc.

I snapped my head to her.

"He told me after to fell asleep last night, "she pointed to the forest, "the clearing is straight through there. He said to follow a line of Dto trees until you hit the clearing."

She indicated which tree was the Dto. The tree was quite easy to pick out, it had a ridged, twisting pattern in the dark orange bark and compared to most of the other trees it had thinner leaves. Glancing at my drying watch I saw it was close to the afternoon. A hot wind blew through the thick leaves and grass, rippling along the surface of the stream. For a brief moment, everything looked beautiful in our time of despair. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a muskrat-like animal come out of the bushes, stare at us, then continued towards the water with three tiny babies trailing behind. A sweet scent of flowers reached my nose as I turned back to my friends. An insect that looked exactly like a butterfly with rainbow wings suddenly fluttered into view on the gentle breeze and glided towards Becky's head. She shook her head when she felt the wings brush by and stared up at the bug. The insect flapped in front of her and for a while she mesmerised by the flight of the beautiful specimen. Even the children looked up and giggled at the sight. I watched my friend slowly raise her right hand and much to my amazement, the butterfly landed on her taloned fingers. If I had a camera, this would've been the perfect moment to snap a picture. The sparkle in Becky's eyes came back as the insect walked up and down her fingers, until the breeze picked up and it lifted off with one flap. Sor'an and Al laughed as they watched the insect fly away. Becky's smile stayed on her face until she looked down at Xeenan. I was still smiling, maybe the butterfly was a good omen.

My hand went to my chin and my brow furrowed in thought. I was pondering the best way for us to get to Nadar–ian'ah and the ship. One solution came to mind, but I didn't like it and I was sure the others wouldn't like it either; but given the circumstances there didn't seem to be any other way. I sighed and got to my feet.

"Becky I have an idea. I'll go on alone and find the clearing while you stay here and hide with Xeenan and the children. I know it's not a smart idea to split up, but it's not a good idea to move Xeenan in his state. I don't want to make him worse and it'll be much faster if someone goes alone. If I can't find the clearing I'll try to be back by nightfall."

The female opened her mouth to argue, but she stopped and looked at the children and Xeenan. She nodded.

"You're right Isha. Go on ahead and find the clearing, I'll stay here. But please be very careful out there, there are dangers in the forest."

I groaned inwardly, recalling the giant bird I had tangled with upon my arrival. I examined Xeenan one last time, gave a few quick lessons to Becky in case problems arose while I was away, then turned to leave. I suddenly felt a tug on my shorts and peered down to see Sor'an holding a stick in his hand.

"Can I come with you? I can protect you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the child and I knelt down to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Sor'an, it's too dangerous for you to be coming with me. But I do have a special job for you."

His eyes lit up as I turned him to face the two females.

"They will need your protection. Can I count on you to do that?"

Sor'an waved his stick and put a tiny fist on his left pec.

"I swear on my honour to protect them!" he said in a triumphant voice.

I smiled and gave the small child a big hug before rising. I waved good–bye to my friends before turning to the woods.

After about ten of walking minutes I let myself cough, hoping Becky wouldn't hear me. I had been suppressing my coughs while I was tending to Xeenan so I wouldn't cause her to worry more. But now that I was in the interior of the forest, the air was thicker and harder to breath. How I wished I didn't lose the converter in the rapids.

I found another Dto tree on my right, then a few minutes later I spotted one on my left. I made sure I was in between the trees and to take occasional glances behind me. My father had said to always glance behind you in unknown territory, because the angle of your surroundings looks different if you find the need to back track.

Twenty minutes passed and I had to stop. I leaned my back against a tree and slowly slid to my bottom, sweat stinging my eyes and feeling quite dizzy. I mentally beat myself up for not taking a drink from the stream before I set off. I had passed about five Dto trees and I still hadn't found the field. Well at least I was heading in the right direction.

I suddenly heard a snap and I raised my head. I stayed still and peered through the trees and bushes, watching the suns' rays shine through the gaps of the trees then quickly disappear. I turned my head and strained my ears to pick up something strange. Nothing, I didn't see or hear a single movement. 'Maybe it was just a fluke of mother nature,' I thought, trying to reassure myself. I figured this was a good time to leave. I got to my feet and trudge on into the dense forest, choking on the air once again as I picked up the pace. I had to get to the ship as fast as I could; with every passing second, Xeenan's condition was getting worse.

A rustle reached my ears and I turned around. I heard something that time and it sounded close. I suddenly had a chilling thought and looked up into the trees, for fear that a tracker had found me. I was told that the Predators used a cloaking device that could bend light and enable them to blend in perfectly with their environment. However they were not completely invisible to human eyes, I was told their cloaks looked like ripples in the air if you looked very carefully you could see it. I couldn't see any disturbances in the atmosphere, but I didn't stop searching. Another rustle came from behind me and I jumped, doing a one–eighty at the same time. The fear inside me grew. It couldn't have been a tracker, they wouldn't make so much noise—unless he wanted to taunt me. No, no that's not how these guys work; they wouldn't tease me, they'd capture me without a second thought. What ever was out there, it was not a Yautja. I moved my head from side to side, listening and scanning the forest. I reached into my pocket and felt the smooth metal of the rod. I took it out and extended it to its full length, feeling a small sense of security.

A growling hiss suddenly reverberated in the woods, from where I couldn't tell and the hair on the back stood up. That was definitely not a Yautja growl. I felt a cold sweat break on my forehead, my hands tightened on my weapon and I began to tremble. I tried to control my sharp breathing, hyperventilating would do me no good and already my head was spinning. A million butterflies crashed into the sides of my stomach, making my nausea and nervousness rise. When I thought I couldn't stay still anymore a blur appeared out of the corner of my eye and went straight for me. With a quickness I never knew I possessed I ducked and fell forward. Something big and heavy whizzed above me and nicked my back. I rolled over and jumped to my feet, turning as I did. My blood went cold when I saw what was in front of me...

_Oh man, am I on a mean streak or what? I suppose some of you can guess where I got the butterfly scene from ;D! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again and again for being patient! Remember to review!_


	15. The Fight for Survival

_HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE! _

_Finals are over, grade twelve is done and I had my graduation ceremony, banquet and after party on June 28. Now that was a night to remember! (Wails) I'm gonna miss my high school and all my teachers! But man oh man, university is gonna be a blast! I'm excited and nervous at the same time!_

_Finally, summer holidays are here and I can get more chapters up!_

The animal in front of me literally looked like a giant rat on steroids! The seven foot long and ten foot high body of muscle glared at me with dark green almond eyes. Six inch, razor sharp teeth gleamed in his long maw as a low rumbling growl emerged from his throat. Saliva dripped out of the corner of the rat's mouth and onto the ground, where I saw three deadly claws on each of the animal's four paws. His fur was green, long and matted with leopard like spots covering his back and legs; he blended perfectly with the surroundings. How this immense creature managed to stalk me without my knowing I'll never know, but I couldn't worry about that now!

The rat contorted his body like a tiger ready to pounce on a gazelle. My muscles froze in utter terror, my eyes became watery and my knuckles turned white from holding the spear so tight. The animal barked and took a sleeking step towards me. I jumped and couldn't suppress a whine. I struggled to hold the urge to run away screaming, this thing would most definitely kill me if I did. 'Make yourself look bigger!' my mind screamed. 'Yeah right! Make yourself look bigger, great idea Dakota!' 'Then make yourself look threatening!'

I didn't have time to contemplate on the matter further when the over grown rodent charged. He leapt into the air and came down to me, fangs and claws at the ready. I don't know how I dove to the right, but I did. I rolled over and sprang to my feet, my weapon in hand. The rat landed on the ground, turned and snarled irritably. I panted and lowered my spear slightly, keeping the sharp tip between me and the creature. Dear God what have I gotten myself into! The creature circled to the right and I went in the opposite direction, not taking my eyes of him. I gasped with fear and all I wanted to do was cry. But I had a strong feeling showing any weakness would make me lunch and I struggled to keep the tears from falling. The best, and probably the only thing I could do was let this animal know that I was willing to fight for my survival. After all, people who have been attacked by bears or cougars have said that the animal left them alone when they fought back.

The rodent snarled again then suddenly jumped at me. I side stepped to a nearby tree and swung the spear as hard as I could, screaming. The sharp point miraculously connected with the rat and a howl radiated through the forest. I saw the creature back away, shaking his head and pawing at his face. He took his paw away and I saw a deep yellow line run under his left eye; had I swung and inch higher he would have lost it. The rat uttered a spin chilling growl and glared at me with a hate that burned right through my core. Oh crap, I pissed him off.

The rat roared and charged at me again, raising his right paw into the air. I ducked and darted out of the way as the claws came down across a tree, sending splinters of wood in all directions. My mind yelled at me to run and this time I obeyed. Adrenaline coursed through my legs and I ran through the underbrush for all I was worth. I heard the pounding of the rat's giant paws behind me and I knew it wouldn't be long before he caught up. I sprinted left and right, weaving through trees and foliage when I saw a huge cluster of rocks over grown with moss and vines. I spotted a small outcropping that would allow me to fit, but not the rat. I dashed into the opening, seconds before the animal pounced on me. I whimpered as I squeezed myself further into the rocks. Glancing over my shoulder I saw a green eye blaze at me, then a claw burst through the opening. I wasn't far enough away from the paw and it racked across my shoulder. I screeched in pain and pushed back, seeing my blood rub onto the stone. The horrible sound of the rats claws scraped across the rocks as it tried to reach me, causing flakes of sand a grit to fill the air. I shifted my shoulders, planted my back firmly against the cold stone and stabbed the tip of my spear right through the muscle of the rat's arm. The rat howled in pain and pulled his arm out and the spear along with it. OH SHIT! I shot out from my hiding spot before realising that was a stupid idea, but the dumb beast had my only weapon!

The rat limped a few steps, grunting and snarling at the spear in his leg. Then he opened his mouth, closed it around the spear and cleanly yanked it out. With a jerk of his head he threw my weapon away and it landed somewhere off to the left. The creature turned his head to me, his dark eyes laughing at me.

OH CRAP! OH SHIT! THIS WAS NOT GOOD!

There was no time to go back to my hiding spot and I had to get my spear back. With my bleeding shoulder forgotten I clambered up the rocks as fast as I could, but as soon as I got to the top I turned to see the rat's paw come down on me again. I jumped out of the way, the claws missing me by inches. I had no time to react when the large rodent back handed me across my chest. The wind was knocked clear from my lungs as I flew into the air, kicking and flailing. I landed on the hard ground and tumbled over and over, the bushes scraping my bare flesh. An agonizing pain I never felt before radiated through my chest and pounded on my already injured ribs as I came to a rough stop; I could only bring in a tiny gasp of air. I saw the rat rear up on the rocks and roar, as if he were some conquering soldier about to claim his victory. Then he slammed down on his front paws and made the last charge. I knew I was dead, I had no strength to move, much less put up another fight and I laid my head down. Might as well not have the creature's mouth engraved as a final memory.

My eyes suddenly caught a glint of silver and I looked to see my spear laying beside me! Oh thank the Lord! I glanced up to see the creature continue his charge, jump into the air and come down directly above me, foam lining his opened maw. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I grabbed the spear, pushed myself up with a cry of both fear and power and raised the tip of the spear. I shut my eyes and looked away...

A wet crunch came to my ears and I grunted when something very heavy stuck itself on the end of the spear. The other end buried itself into the ground. I sat there holding my breath and suddenly felt warm liquid trickle over my hands. I nerved myself to look up and cried out. The mouth of sharp teeth was hovering inches before my face, drool dripped on my cheeks and the most unsettling expression of shock and death was permanently plastered on the rat's face. His claws hung limply near my sides and I could smell something like rotten meat in his breath. The spear was jammed deep in the centre of the animal's chest, blood pouring down the shaft and over my hands. My stomach wrenched in disgust and my arms burned with exertion as I let the very heavy creature fall to the ground with a thump.

I breathed again, taking in huge gulps of the thick air and pulling out the spear with a quick force. For some reason I thought it was playing possum and slowly shuffled back, not daring to take my eyes off the creature. After a few minutes my systems began to calm down and I just stared with disbelief at the animal. Did I...did I really kill it? Did my skinny self win against a muscle bond rodent? I must've lucked out and hit a vital organ.

My thoughts were suddenly clouded over with a pain I wished to never feel again. My shoulder pulsed with agony, dirt covered the wound and I realised blood had been pouring down my arm and side. Numerous cuts and bruises covered the bare skin of my body. I inhaled, coughed, let out a wheezing cry and coughed again. White hot jolts of pain travelled through my chest every time my injured ribs moved. Glancing down I noticed a much larger contusion over my already broken ribs and it was quite obvious that hit broke a few more. As much as I hated to travel, I knew I had to continue with my journey. I had lost a lot of valuable time in fighting the creature and I couldn't waste anymore. I quickly wiped the animal's blood off my hands, stuck the end of the spear into the ground and held my side with my left hand. Positioning my legs under me and gripping the spear I pulled myself to my feet, letting out a long groan at the same time.

I suppressed another cough and leaned on the extended rod for support, then turned from the dead beast and followed the line of trampled foliage. Soon I was back on the path and continued to the ship. I forced myself to take one terrible step after another, fighting off waves of dizziness and keeping my hand on my wounded side to relieve some of the pressure. I constantly fought with my body to breathe properly; I couldn't inhale deeply without causing pain in my chest, nor could I take in too little for it would send my head spinning.

All I wanted to do was find a comfortable spot, lie down and sleep; but I couldn't give up. Becky and the children were counting on me to find the ship, I said I was going to find it and there was no way in hell I was going to take back my promise. The thought fuelled my wrecked body just enough to keep me going on.

I had no idea how long I walked, but when I thought I couldn't take another step sunlight filled my vision. I was temporarily blinded, but after a few blinks I saw I had emerged on a giant field. Trees as tall as skyscrapers surround a green and amber grass terrain. A light breeze caused the grass to sway gently back and forth. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I did it! I made it to the field! I felt myself rejoicing when I realised something was wrong.

The ship, where was the ship?

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I stumbled onto the field, gasping as panic gripped me. I did everything right! I know I did! I followed the Dto trees and I'm at the field! So where the hell was the ship! Where in God's name was Nadar–ian'ah! She has to be here! She has to be...tears began to sting my eyes. I couldn't help feeling betrayed, I couldn't stop the hopelessness from rising inside me. A sob escaped my dry lips, it was all for nothing. I fought with my life to gain my freedom, my friend's freedom; and now that goal had been shattered into a million pieces. I sank to my knees, wanting to shrivel up and die.

A crackling sound came to my ears and I looked up to see the air shimmer. A shell shape began to appear out of nothing and I saw the recognisable black and silver metal of a spaceship. A ramp descended from the vessel and I saw the form of Nadar–ian'ah. I couldn't begin to explain how much joy and relief I felt as I beheld the magnificent sight! I regretted what I thought before and mentally kicked myself for not guessing that the ship could have had a cloaking device. I got to my feet and jogged as fast as my battered body would allow me.

"Dakota what happened to you? Where are the others?" Nadar–ian'ah ran down the ramp towards me.

I was about to speak when my legs gave out and I fell forward, dropping my spear. Nadar–ian'ah reached out and grabbed me before I landed on the ground. She cradled me in her arms and looked down at me worriedly.

"Becky, Al, Sor'an...at the stream..." I gasped, holding back a cough, "Xeenan...hurt...please help–"

I couldn't hold it any longer and my hand flew to my mouth as I went right into a coughing fit. I pulled my hand away and much to my horror, blood and spit covered my palm. I stared up and Nadar–ian'ah eyes wide with terror, then blotches of colour danced in front of my vision and everything went black...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Something was covering my mouth and nose and I kept hearing a constant annoying beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes and orange light filled my sight. I squeezed them shut to get rid of the stinging sensation as I took in a deep breath. Wait a minute, I can breathe! A new mask had been fitted to my face, only a few picks of pain remained in my ribs and my shoulder felt numb. I moved slightly and found that my clothes had been removed and a thin sheet was covering my body. Two electrodes had been placed on my chest, above my breasts and the beeping sound I realised, was in time with my heartbeat. Obviously I was in some sort of med–room on the ship—I hope.

I heard a shuffle on my left and I turned my head to the noise. I couldn't make anything out it was so dark, but I had a strong hunch as to who it was. The familiar hand of Nadar–ian'ah reached into the light and rested on my forehead and I looked up to see the comforting face of the Elder.

"Lie still Dakota," she whispered, rubbing her thumb over my forehead, "You had two rib fractures on your right side. I had to operate on you to repair the damage and stop the blood from pooling into your lungs."

She then took her hand off and pulled away some of the blanket to examine my wounded chest, "You were extremely fortunate Dakota, another five minutes out there and you would've drowned in your own fluids."

Nadar–ian'ah pulled back more of the sheet to look at the rest of my injuries and shoulder.

"You were also very fortunate that the slash on your shoulder wasn't deep. You will have permanent scars and you will be stiff and sore for a few days."

Nadar–ian'ah saw the questioning look in my eye and smiled, "Yes, all of your friends are safely aboard. I have the male hooked to a monitor and I have tended to his injuries, however he is still unconscious. Did you splint his leg?"

I gave a slight nod and the Elder smiled again.

"You did a wonderful job, I found very little damage to the muscle and nerves and his leg had good circulation."

She then turned away from me a went to one side of the room where I couldn't see. I stared up at the light and smiled under my mask, feeling very eased and happy. I gasped when something pricked my arm and I looked to see Nadar–ian'ah injecting something into me.

"This is to fuse the bone with the cartilage and to help repair muscle tissue," she explained as she took out the needle. Nadar–ian'ah looked down at me with kind eyes and placed her hand on my forehead again.

"Sleep my free friend. You are safe now."

The Elder began to purr and ran her fingers through my hair in a gentle manner. I closed my eyes and listened to the soothing noise. My body relaxed on the med–table and it wasn't long before I fell deeper and deeper into a safe, peaceful slumber...

_I know it's a short chapter and I know you guys probably expected more after a long wait, but the next one will be longer I promise. But in any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review._


	16. On My Way

_HAPPY AUGUST EVERYONE!_

_Yet another chapter. Just a week ago Saturday I went to a display called "Tastes of Saskatchewan" and a fried Mars bar. Kinda tasted like an elephant ear with chocolate inside. Yum, yum! And last weekend I went to provincial softball championships were we won 3 out of our 5 games, but unfortunately didn't win the tourny, but we had fun none the less!_

_I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten already, almost 150! Thanks you guys, you've been so great in supporting my story!_

_Anyway, high ho Tin Foil, away..._

_I don't claim any ownership to the songs in this story._

I took in a long deep breathe and slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't begin to explain how wonderful it felt to inhale without the fear of feeling any pain. However true to Nadar–ian'ah's word my chest and shoulder felt stiff and sore. But the aching was small compared to the agony I had previously endured.

I stretched out my arms to realise the thin blanket was still covering my bare body and the electrodes had been taken off my chest. After adjusting the converter on my face I wrapped the covering around me, swung my legs over the edge and hopped off the med–table. I was alone in the quiet room and I went on a search to find my clothes. What I found was a surprise. Laying neatly folded on a counter was a navy sports bra like top and a swim suit bottom that had two marble green overlays on the back and front. I picked up both pieces and was amazed at the texture of the cloth. It felt like a combination of silk and cotton. I took off the blanket, slipped on the new wear and smoothed out the ankle length covering on the front. The new, clean clothing was much more comfortable to wear than my old attire, especially in this highly hot and humid ship. However I did wonder where my clothes were since my shorts still contained my repair kit. I was actually very shocked that the kit didn't fall apart during my ride down the rapids.

I was about to leave the room when my reflection on a polished wall caught my eye. I could see the scar tissue left by the incision Nadar–ian'ah had made on my chest and it looked as if the skin was burned back together. Fist size bruises remained on both sides of my thorax and my eyes and nose were still outlined in blue; even the sclera of my left eye was still blood red. I sighed and slipped off the mask to examine my face more closely. The cuts and scraps on my cheeks were completely healed, but most of them left noticeable scars and the biggest were over my right eye and left cheek. I turned to look at my shoulder wounds. Four jagged slashes ran from the top of my shoulder and down to the bottom edge of my shoulder blade. Turning even more I saw the ten whip scars that forever decorated my back. Seven long lashes ran from the top of my shoulders to the base of my back and three of them lined crookedly across my waist. I ran my fingers over the raised red skin of the marks, shutting my eyes when I recalled the memory of when I first received them. I felt my eyes beginning to water and I squeezed them and shook my head; there was no reason to dwell on the past.

I ran a hand through my hair and felt a sudden sharp pain when my fingers hit a snag. I pulled out my hand and made a face when I saw dirt on my fingers. I probed through the rest of the matted hair on my head, looked at the rest of my bare skin and ran my tongue over my teeth. I didn't like the filmy feel at all and I desperately wanted to bathe and brush my teeth. I turned from my reflection and headed for the door. I wanted to see my friends before I did anything. The door slid open automatically as I stepped up to it and I found myself in a corridor.

A line of red and orange lights lit both sides of the ceiling and the walls were covered with many different complex designs. I touched the right wall and was amazed to find that the patterns had been carved into the metal. Who ever carved this was a master craftsman. I continued my way through the long hallway in the hopes of finding Nadar–ian'ah or Becky or the children. Soon I emerged into what looked like a Central Room. A glass balcony circled around the middle of the room and ten entrances to new corridors lined the walls of the ship. I looked over the balcony to see a very large consol on the bottom level, displaying random pictures of the ship, star maps and solar systems. I raised my head and gasped when I saw an oval shape window on the ceiling. Millions of stars zipped by the viewport, indicating that the ship was moving very fast.

I heard footsteps coming my way and I waited to see who it was. Nadar–ian'ah appeared out of the far left corridor and she looked startled to see me. Her chest veil and knee length loin cloth was black, a utility belt with a few pouches hung around her waist and she wasn't wearing her usual gold cloak.

"Dakota I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"So much better. I can breathe and move without difficulty. You haven't lost your touch Nadar–ian'ah."

I could see the Elder raise her head with pride as she motioned with a claw for me to follow her.

"Come, I'll take you to your friends."

I jogged up to Nadar–ian'ah as she turned back into the corridor. For a while I viewed her tall back and watched her long, decorated locks sway back and forth as I travelled behind her.

"Just how long was I out?" I asked.

The Elder looked over her shoulder, "You have been asleep for a day and a half. Later I would like to scan your ribs to make sure they are healing properly."

My eyes widened, I was really out for that long?

"How is Xeenan doing?" I was almost afraid to ask.

Nadar–ian'ah sighed, "He is still unconscious, he may be in a coma. He had three rib fractures as well as a leg fracture and he took quite a blow to the head. His heart is still strong but I'm concerned about his breathing, it's slightly irregular."

I was hit with a wave of worry, not only for Xeenan but for Becky, Sor'an and Al. They must be absolutely sick. The Elder stopped beside a closed door and turned around.

"They are in there," she motioned with her hand, "Can you do something for me? I have been unsuccessful in getting the one called Za'Becc to sleep. The children slept a little but not as much as I would have liked them to. Could you try and convince them to rest?"

I nodded. It will be easy to get Al and Sor'an to sleep, however Becky was going to be a challenge. I stepped up to the door and it opened to what looked like a very large hospital room. Four beds lined both sides of the brown walls and each one of them was surrounded with their own grey curtain. At the very end of the room was a square window that showed the zipping stars of space. I could see one of the curtains had been pulled back on the far left bed and I was able to make out two small forms sitting on high stools. Al and Sor'an turned their heads to my direction and the leapt right off their seats. I noticed they appeared a lot cleaner and their ragged clothes had been replaced, but their eyes told me that they were indeed tired.

"Isha!" they both squealed as they came running towards me.

I lowered myself to me knees and spread out my arms as they slammed into me; I nearly lost my balance. The children growled and clicked in happiness as they wrapped their arms around me and nuzzled their foreheads into my neck. I enfolded the two with one arm and give them each a kiss. I never thought I would miss them this much.

"Isha, we were so worried about you," gasped Al.

"We weren't allow to see you in the Operating Room, Nadar–ian'ah told us you needed to heal," said Sor'an. He looked up at me, "are you alight know?"

I smiled down at him, "Yes I'm feeling much better. Is Becky here too?"

The children nodded and they each took one of my hands.

"Come, Za'Becc has been worried about you too," said Sor'an as he tugged my hand harder to the bed. I stepped around the curtain and saw the most heart breaking sight. Xeenan was lying on the large bed with a mask over his face and electrodes placed over his bandaged chest. A constant beep radiated through the air as a monitor above his head analysed his vitals. The male's leg was completely covered in a dark red bandage and was held securely with a black and silver support. Patches of blue covered several places on his body and there was a noticeable dry spot on the side of his head. Za'Becc was sitting on a stool next to him, holding his hand comfortingly. When she looked up at me I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. Becky looked no better than Xeenan. Dark bags hung low under her eyes, proving she had not slept and her colouring was quite pale. I doubted she had moved from her spot at all. I took another glance at Xeenan and I moved myself around the children so I was near his head. Placing my hand on his forehead I rubbed it and put my other hand on his right arm.

"Xeenan," I whispered, "can you hear me?"

He didn't react in anyway to my words. I desperately wished for him to wake up and tell us that everything was going to be alright. But my saviour slept on.

I wanted for him to hear my voice, to let him know I was here and maybe bring him out of whatever darkness he was in. Singing seemed to be a perfect way. I glanced at Becky and the song "Angle" by Sarah Mclaughlin found its way to the top of my list. I turned off the translator, pulled the converter away and closed my eyes momentarily to think of the soft piano music that accompanied the song.

"Spend all your time wait–ing...for that second chance. For a break that would make it okay. There's always some rea–son...to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the e–end of the day...She needs some distraction...oooooohh beautiful release...memory seeps from her veins. Let her be empty...ooooooooh and weightless and may–ay–be, she'll find some peace to–ni–ight..."

I looked over and Becky as I sang the refrain.

"In the aaarrrmmms ooooof the a–an–gle, fly aa–waaaaay from here. From this daaaark cooold med–room...a–and the eeeendlessness that you fe–ear. You are puuuuulled frooooom the wreckage...of your si–ilent reverie–ie. You're in the aaaarrrms oooooff the a–an–gle, may you fiii–ii–ii–ind, some com–fort here..."

From the corner of my eye I saw the children's heads fall foreword and their eyelids beginning to droop. I gave a small smile, glad that the song was making them relax and fall closer to sleep.

"So tired of, the straight line. And everywhere you tur–urn, there's vultures and thieves at you're back. The storm keeps on twistin'...keep on buildin' the lies, that you make up for a–all that you lack. It don't make nooooo difference...escap–ing one last time...it's easier to belieeeve. In this sweet madness...oooooooh this glorious sadness, that brings me too my kne–ees..."

I curled my fingers around his large arm as I sang the refrain once again, getting softer and softer with the notes until I came to the final few.

"You're in the aaaaaarrrrms oo–ooooooof the aa–aang–el...may you fiiii–ii–ii–i–ind, some com–fort heeeere..."

I saw Xeenan's eyes twitch and the beeping on the heart monitor quickened slightly. I couldn't help smiling and exhaling with relief. Xeenan could hear me and he was fighting to come back. A muffled thump came from beside me and I looked to see Al's head laying on the edge of the bed while she her little hand clutched her brother's. Sor'an was pretty close to laying his head down as well. I smiled, turned away from the male and switched the translator on.

"Okay, I think it's time for you little ones to get some sleep."

So'ran seemed eager to rest as he hopped off the stool and walked across the room to one of the empty beds. He climbed up and snuggled down. I approached Al and touched her shoulders to get her attention.

"Al, you too."

She moaned and didn't move. I placed my hands under the crooks of her shoulders and pulled her away.

"No," she whined and tightened her grip on Xeenan's hand.

I sighed, "C'mon Al, you have to get some sleep."

I pried her hand from her brother and quickly gathered her into my arms.

"No," Al struggled weakly, "I want Xeenan."

"Shhh," I hushed, thumping her small back and rocking from side to side. It wasn't long until her struggles and whining finally stopped. The little girl rested her head on my shoulder and her grip tightened on me as I walked to the bed Sor'an was laying in. I continued to sway and pat her back in a steady rhythm, when a song entitled "Into the West" by Annie Lennox came into my thoughts. I smiled and once again switched off the translator.

"Lay down...your sweet and weary head. Night is falling...you have come to journey's eeeeeennd. Slee–ee–eep know...and dream of the ones who came befoo–oo–oore. They are calling...from across a distant shooooore.

I leaned my head gently against the child's hair.

"Why do you weep...what are these tears u–pon your face? Soon you will seeeee...all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my aaaaarrms, you're only sleee–ee–ping..."

I felt Al's breathing become slower and more rhythmic on my shoulder as I sang the refrain.

"'nd all will tuuuuurn, to sil–ver glaaaaasss...a light on the wa–ter, all souls paaaass.

"Hope fades...into the world of niiiight. Through shadows falling...out of memory and tiiiiime. Don't say...we have come know to the eeeeend. White shores are calliiiing...you and I will meet a–gain. And you'll be heeeere in my arrrrrrms...just slee–ping..."

I lifted her a little higher and ran my hand through her locks in a soothing manner.

"What can you seeeeee, on the hori–zoooon? Why do the white, gulls, caaaaaaall? Across the seeeeeaaa, a pale moon riseeeeees. The ships have com, to carry you hooooooome...

"And all will tuuuurrrn, to sil–ver glass. A light on the wa–ter, grey ships pass into the weeeeesst."

Very quietly I sang the last note and I realised the young one's grip had loosened; Al was finally asleep. I stepped up to the bed and layed her beside Sor'an who was already deep in his dreams. Pulling the white blanket up I covered the children and tucked them in, then turned to get my converter and clip it to my face since the air was getting harder to breathe. I glanced over at Za'Becc and saw her head nod forward, then jerk back up as she fought to stay awake. Shaking my head I made my way towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder, but she didn't react to my touch. I quickly turned on the translator before I spoke.

"Becky this has to stop. You need to sleep, right know."

She didn't move, she acted like I never spoke. I shook her shoulder.

"Za'Becc look at me!"

Like a robot she turned her head and looked right into her blood shot eyes.

"You haven't slept since you came here nor you have eaten, Nadar–ian'ah told me so. If you keep ignoring your body you're gonna make yourself sick!"

My friend turned away and held the male's hand tighter. Pain was evident in her eyes.

"Becky," I said more softly, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, "I know you're hurting and I know how much Xeenan means to you. But you have to understand when I see you this way I get very worried. Please, all I want is for you lie down and rest."

I nodded to the unconscious male, "Do you think Xeenan would want you to sacrifice your health like this?"

For a moment she didn't answer, but then she shook her head.

"No," my friend croaked.

I placed my other hand on her far shoulder, "C'mon then Becky."

"Wait."

She leaned over Xeenan and pressed her forehead against his and purred as she gently rubbed over his mandibles with her own. I smiled, figuring it was their form of a kiss. She then gave his hand a final squeeze and made to stand up. Becky clapped a hand on my shoulder and I braced myself. If she had indeed sat there for as long as I thought then she would be very stiff. I grunted as she put her weight on me and I did my best to support her on wobbly legs. I managed to hobble her over to the bed next to Xeenan and she sighed dreamily when her head hit the pillow. I covered her with the blanket and I knew it wouldn't be long until her body surrendered to exhaustion.

"Isha please..." she managed to whisper, "...please watch Xeenan..."

I nodded and set my hand on her oval forehead.

"I promise I will and if anything happens I'll wake you."

Becky gave a small nod, closed her eyes and instantly fell into a deep slumber. I walked away from her and sat down on the stool beside my saviour. I could hear the hiss of the mask on his face as it feed him air, the beeping of the monitor filled my ears and I soon became use to the high pitched noise. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the thick mattress, watching Xeenan's bound chest rise and fall steadily. I took the male's hand and I was amazed at how it dwarfed my own. The skin on his hand felt smoother than the skin on his body, but it still had a scaly texture.

I glanced at his eyes and I thought about how much I wanted them to open. I longed to tell him how grateful I felt about his sacrifice towards me, a human. I'd even go as far as saying he had gained back his lost honour. But he probably wouldn't believe that if I told him. It won't matter though, to me he will always be a true warrior.

I rubbed over the scabbed claw marks Xeenan had left on my forearms when he hoisted me out of the rapids. I wondered if they would be deep enough to leave scars and remind me of the incident. I sighed and thought about the rest of my permanent marks. Each one had it's own story and I would have to carry these memories of pain for the rest of my life. 'Do I really want them?' I thought, 'do I really want to keep these scars?' I knew I could easily get rid of them with plastic surgery, but if I removed them would I forget about something meaningful?

Like the claw marks from Xeenan. They didn't represent suffering, they represented friendship. But the whip scares on my back and the gashes on my face will always represent torment and hate from the slave masters, guards and High Elder. I groaned, hating the feeling of being stuck in the middle about what to do with my appearance.

I rolled my eyes, did appearance really matter? I'm still the same person and I was nonetheless no different than when I came to the Yautja world. Well no, I shouldn't say that. I have changed, but for the better. I feel stronger, more confident and maybe even a bit braver. I guess when the impossible is achieved every difficult task seems to be less of a barrier. A smile spread across my face, nothing could be more true than that.

I looked over my shoulder and peered out the window to watch the diamond shaped stars pass by. I found a small sense of comfort as I gazed into space. Another song came to mind, one I heard when I was little but I could never remember the name. I took in a deep breath before I removed the converter and turned off the translator.

"I can tell time but the mooooooon. I can tell time by the suuuuuuuun. No mater how I mark, the hours light and dark...I see your life's just be–guuuuuun..."

I thought Xeenan's hand tightened over mine but I couldn't be sure.

"It is morning in your liiiiiiiiiife. Day is breaking oh so briiiiiiiight. You barely made a start, just on beat of my heart. Don't sleep away the morning liiiiiiiight..."

"Plea–ease wake up, leave dark dreams be–hind. Please wake up it's your morning golden day to fiiiiiiiiiiind. Once I had a morning toooooooo." I smiled at Xeenan, "I was free once, just like you."

I sat back on my seat, "It's evening in my life..." I turned to the window, "...all I have is the night..." then back to Xeenan, "...but it's still the mor–ning for you...for...yoooooooooouuu."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I must've sat there for hours, singing and talking to Xeenan. I had to stop because my voice was beginning to get sore. Becky and the children were still asleep and watching them made me tired again. I heard a growling noise and I put a hand to my stomach. For the last hour it's been doing nothing but growl and churn and quite frankly it was getting annoying. I saw a movement and I looked up to see the door open. As if on cue Nadar–ian'ah walked in carrying a large tray with four small bowls and a plate of fruit and what looked like dry meat. She stepped quietly towards the bed and placed the tray on a table.

"Well done Dakota, you've got them to sleep. I'm impressed. However I was hoping they would be awake to eat."

"Let them sleep, they were pretty drained." I slid off the stool and stretched my legs.

The Elder nodded to Xeenan, "Has there been any change?"

I shook my head, "None."

She stepped up to Xeenan and probed at his bandages to see if they needed changing, looked at the monitor and tapped a few buttons, then examined his injured leg. After a few minutes she seemed satisfied and glanced at me.

"It was very difficult to find suitable food for you since some for our fruits and meats can be very harmful to you."

I watched Nadar–ian'ah as she walked to the table.

"The Naxa didn't harm me," I pointed out.

"I wasn't worried about the Naxa, most species relative to our anatomy are able to eat it," she selected on of the bowls and gave it too me, " this is a mild protein and vitamin broth, it's mostly used for recovering patients and it digests very easily."

I looked at the green coloured broth and it reminded me of pea soup. The liquid didn't really have a smell to it, but when I removed my mask and took the first sip it tasted like watery beef soup. I shrugged and drank a bit more, it wasn't bad for a protein broth. I glanced at the plate and was about to reach for a green and yellow striped fruit when Nadar–ian'ah stopped my hand.

"You don't want to eat that. It will give you a stomach ache you'll never forget."

She selected an orange fruit that had the skin of an avocado and two small strips of dried meat.

"They should be suitable for you."

As I finished the broth I saw the Elder take a large piece of red meat, rip off a chunk then chew on it. I thought it was interesting how the Yautja eat. While she chewed, her mandibles would close over her inner mouth to prevent the food from escaping and the large folds of skin appeared to provide deeper cheeks to hold the torn meat.

"What's that?" I asked, peeling of the soft skin of the orange fruit.

"It's meat from an animal called a Ghequo," she answered, then gave me proud look, "the very animal you killed."

I choked on the fruit and stared at the Elder in shock, "You...you mean that giant rat!"

"Indeed," Nadar–ian'ah chuckled, "While I followed your trail through the woods I found the dead rodent. From the way the terrain was torn, you must have put on an impressive fight. Those animals are not easy to kill, even young bloods find them a challenge."

She slammed a massive clawed hand on my shoulder and shook it. I flinched and grunted at the sudden movement.

"You fought with the fierceness and bravery of a warrior. You should feel greatly honoured to have earned your first trophy."

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks I—" I stopped when I realised what Nadar–ian'ah said, "what do you mean by 'trophy'?"

"Why the Ghequo skull. I knew you would have no knowledge of skinning or cleaning a carcass, so I took the liberty of doing it myself. The skull is mounted in the trophy room if you wish to see it, and when you return to your home planet you can take it with you."

"But I don't want the skull Nadar–ian'ah. I killed that rat to stay alive, not to prove anything. You can keep it I don't mind."

'And I don't want a sharp tooth cranium staring at me all day,' I thought, shuddering as I pictured it. Nadar–ian'ah shook her head, laughing.

"All warriors must keep the skull of their first kill, it is their right. I cannot take it from you and if I did it would be dishonourable. I understand this makes you feel uneasy but trust me, later on in your life you'll be very glad you kept your trophy."

'Yeah right,' I thought rolling my eyes. I didn't talk about it anymore since I had a feeling it would be pointless to argue about it further. I finished the last of the pulpy fruit and started on the meat, which tasted like a bland form of peppery beef jerky. After swallowing the final piece I reached to the patter for more food when the Elder grabbed my hand.

"That's all I'm allowing you to eat. If you consume too much healthy food at once, you'll make yourself sick."

Even though my shrunken stomach craved more, I ignored the desire and pulled my hand away, nodding in agreement. I placed the converter back over my face and walked back to the stool beside Xeenan. Nadar–ian'ah rechecked the male, then disappeared for a moment to return with a large syringe. I cringed when I saw how big the needle was. She swabbed the crook of Xeenan's arm, then took the protective cap off of the tip and pressed the tip into his vein.

"This is a stronger dose of the bone fusing serum I injected into you," the Elder explained, "his fractures should be close to healing by tomorrow."

She pulled the needle out and wiped away the speck of blood. I looked over my shoulder to the window and a very important question appeared in my thoughts.

"How long will it be until we reach Earth?"

"About four of your days."

Four days? We were really that close? At long last I can finally talk to my own kind! I put a hand on my watch and was about to activate the communicator when I suddenly stopped. What in God's name am I'm going to say to them? 'Hi I'm the assistant technician who's been missing for a month and I'm on a ship with four extraterrestrials that have been on Earth's hit list for more than two centuries.' Oh yeah, I'm sure they'd roll out the red carpet no problem. I put a hand on my forehead and let out a long sigh. Well, four days is a long time, hopefully before they're over I can figure out what to say so no harm comes to my friends. I looked up and noticed Nadar–ian'ah was staring at me questioningly.

"Are you alright Dakota?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a bit worried about Xeenan that's all."

The Elder knew I was lying, I could see it in her eyes. But thankfully she didn't press on the matter and nodded to the food.

"When the children and female awake, make sure they have something to eat. If you need me I'll be in the Control Room. Turn left when you leave the room and travel all the way to the end of the corridor. Take care of yourself, my friend."

"I will and thank–you Nadar–ian'ah."

She bowed her head to me, turned around and was gone in a few seconds. I leaned forward on the edge of bed and held the male's hand once more. I looked out the window again and my stomach tightened with apprehension. For the first time, I wished I wasn't getting closer to home...

_There we go. I told you guys it would be longer. Oh and FYI that "hi ho Tin Foil away thing was from Bugs Bunny. Hee hee ;D. Well my playoffs are starting on Aug. 5 and right know we are in a battle for third place in our division. Wish us luck and remember to review!_


	17. The Long Road Home

_(Crawls out of the depths of darkness and comes back into the fan fiction world) Argh! Ack! Eeek! (gasps and raises up like Frankenstein) I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!_

_Hee hee, hey fans, man I can't believe I've been gone so long! I deeply apologise, but you can blame my Kinesiology classes and my brain was coming close to having writers block. And I have 2 more Kin classes this coming term, so we'll see how it goes. So anyway, with out further ado, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and have a Happy 2006!_

_I don't claim any ownership to the songs in the story._

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and felt someone gently shake my shoulders.

"Isha," whispered a familiar voice, "Isha, wake up."

I gave a big sigh and found my that my head was resting over my crossed arms on the edge of Xeenan's bed. I snapped my upper body up and looked around, finding Za'Becc standing beside me. Her colour had come back and she appeared very well rested, but the dark bags still remained under her eyes. I saw the children sitting near the table, eating their own portions of the meal Nadar–ian'ah had set out for them. My friend didn't take her hand off my shoulder as he smiled at me, her red eyes sparkling once again.

"I'm sorry to wake you Isha, but I wanted to make sure you had something to eat," she nodded to what was left of the food.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, feeling a wave of guilt wash through me, "No Becky, I should be sorry. I fell asleep when I wasn't suppose to. How is Xeenan doing?"

Becky sighed sadly, "I don't know, he still hasn't woken up."

I looked over at the unconscious male and frowned when I saw his closed eyes, the bandages covering his upper body and leg; I heard his raspy breathing under the air mask. The continuous beeping of the monitors filled the air and I thought for a moment that the rhythm sounded faster, but I couldn't be sure. I turned back to my friend and saw that she was staring longingly at Xeenan, with her hand laying on top of his forehead. Often she would brush away a few of his thick locks from his head and run a finger over the bridge above his eyes. The same uncomfortable feeling of sorrow rose within me again as I looked away from the scene. I hated seeing my friend this way and I hated feeling helpless to be unable to lift the pain she was feeling. After a few minutes she turned from Xeenan and looked at me with a forced smile.

"Come Isha, eat."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I already ate. The rest is for you," I gave my friend a stern look, "no arguments Becky. You and the children need the food more than I do. Don't worry about me, my body will recover easily from the months famine."

I hoped she wouldn't say anything more and thankfully she didn't. She only sighed and nodded, then joined the children and ate the rest of the food silently. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, wondering if my friends' appetites will grow when they leave...my eyes snapped open when a sudden thought came to mind. Where will they go? They can never return to their home world, it's not safe for them anymore. Even if they hid somewhere on the planet, the High Elder would eventually find them all and bring them into slavery again; or even worse, kill them. I furrowed my brow in worry and instinctively ran my fingers through my hair. I winced at a snag and realised how filthy I still was.

Glancing over at the table, I noticed the children play with the bowls and cups, while Becky looked from them to Xeenan. I probably stank too, but they hadn't said anything about it. Probably out of politeness, but most likely because since they were surrounded by foul smells all their lives, they would have gotten use to them. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and I raised my head to see Nadar–ian'ah walk in. I noticed she was holding a clear plastic bag in her right hand that appeared to be filled with a clear liquid. She nodded to us as she came closer and I saw Becky and the two children immediately jump from their seats. They lowered their heads and hunched their shoulders in a submissive fashion; something all Yautja slaves were conditioned to do when in front of a superior. I was about to speak, when Nadar–ian'ah shook her head. The Elder approached Becky and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. My friend was so startled that she gasped and cringed under her hand, for no high ranking Yautja never touched a slave. I saw the children glance up and begin to make small whimpers as they lowered their heads again. Nadar–ian'ah's hand remained on Za'Becc's shoulder and she gave a soft purr.

"Do not be afraid of me, you don't have to lower your gaze anymore. As you may already know, I too was once a born and raised slave. So why should we look away from each other?"

I could see Becky shake slightly and hesitate for a few moments. Finally, she willed herself to look up at the Elder and was greeted by a warm smile. I noticed Al and Sor'an taking a few glances up at Nadar–ian'ah, as if they were confused about whether to follow with their trained life or with the Elder's statement. Nadar–ian'ah looked down at the children and smiled at them.

"Rise little ones, there is no need to fear," she said as held out her hand.

Al and Sor'an looked at me questioningly and I gave them a reassuring nod. The children then reached out slowly and took the hand of the Elder, standing tall. I noticed that Al and Sor'an looked more relaxed and they even smiled at Nadar–ian'ah. I turned to Becky when I heard her speak with a slight quiver.

"Elder, I...I thank you for what you have done for me and my friends. And for taking care of Xeenan, he would not be alive if it weren't for your superior healing skills. I... I'm in your dept, Elder."

Nadar–ian'ah bowed her head to her, "Anything to help a fellow slave."

She then walked to the unconscious male, with the clear bag in hand. Setting the bag down for a moment, she looked over the male's bandages, his bound leg and the monitor. She then took out a small tool with a square screen and ran it over Xeenan's body. I assumed it was some kind of scanner. The four of us waited in silently as we watched Nadar–ian'ah prod over the injured warrior. When she was done, she turned around and gave a grin.

"The male's rib and leg fractures are completely healed and his vital signs have improved slightly. It's not much, but it's a start. If he keeps recovering like this, you may soon see his eyes open."

I exhaled with relief and smiled wide as I heard the children cry out and jump in happiness. Becky's eyes sparkled even more with hope and for the first time, I saw her shoulders relax. Al made another excited cry and leapt into my friend's arms, giving her a tight hug. A laugh came from Becky as she returned the hug while gazing at Xeenan with what looked to be love. A great deal of distress had been lifted from all of us. My smile remained on my face as I watched Nadar–ian'ah hang the liquid filled bag on a tall apparatus, then attach a thin tube to the bottom of it. At the end of the tube was a small needle, to which the Elder stuck into the crook of Xeenan's arm. The process looked no different than what doctors did with an intravenous back on Earth.

"This is to keep him from becoming dehydrated and to help him gain strength to recover," Nadar–ian'ah explained. With her task finished she turned her head to me, "Seeing as you are the only one left who needs to be cleaned, I have the bathing area prepared for you."

Bath, that sounded so beautiful. Although I preferred to have a shower, I was not about to decline such an offer. I stood from my seat and stretched my legs.

"That sounds really great, I've been dying for a bath."

The Elder chuckled, "Good, follow me."

I walked to Becky before I left, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She smiled, "Take your time Isha, you deserve to have some luxury after all you've gone through."

I snickered and thanked her, then hurried out the door to catch up to Nadar–ian'ah. I found her looking at me curiously with her head cocked to one side.

"Isha?"

I shrugged modestly, "Yeah, Za'Becc gave me that nickname and eventually all the slaves were calling me that."

Nadar–ian'ah nodded her understanding and smiled with her eyes, "It suits you very well my friend. Come."

She headed down the orange lit corridor and I followed eagerly. After a few twists and turns, we came to a black double door that was decorated with bright silver carvings of scaling spirals and sharp zig zags that ran vertically over the thick metal. As soon as the aged female came within a foot to the door, it parted for her and she stepped inside. I followed her into the large room and felt warm moist air touch the bare areas of my skin, causing goose bumps to form. Nadar–ian'ah moved to one side and I found myself looking at a large, oval shaped hot tub, filled with the clearest water I had ever seen. Steam rose from the tub and curled in the air as I noticed stack of towels and a cluster of glass bottles, containing what had to be soap, on the edge of the bath. I also saw what looked to be a small metal comb and a fine–haired scrub brush, laying near the towels. I gazed at the pool with amazement and anticipation.

The Elder chuckled at my codfish face and indicated which bottle contained soap for my hair and body. She had even set out an oil to rub over my skin when I was finished. I was about to ask Nadar–ian'ah if she had a razor, since my underarms and legs had the "all natural" look, but I stopped myself when I remembered that the Yautja didn't have noticeable body hair like humans did. Most likely she would have no idea what I was talking about.

"The water is constantly filtered, so you won't be bathing in your own filth," the Elder explained. She then pointed to a small panel near the edge of the pool, "if you need anything, press that button and a communication signal will be sent to my wrist computer."

I gave a sigh of wonder, "Thank–you Nadar–ian'ah, this is more that I could ask for."

She gave a nod, "It was the least I could do for showing me such courage and honour. Enjoy, Dakota."

The aged female turned and disappeared through the double doors. As soon as she was gone, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the water, giving a long relaxing sigh. The warm water sloshed over my shoulders as I sat back and closed my eyes, breathing in the moist steam. I took a deep breath and slipped my head under water, letting my hair soak for a moment before coming back up. Reaching to the side of the pool I selected the shampoo and poured some of it in my hand. A runny, dark green liquid spilled out and I immediately caught a sharp odour that smelled something like a combination of roses and pine needles. Slapping the soap on my wet scalp, I scrubbed vigorously and felt a mound of suds forming on my head, loosening the matted knots in my hair. I spent a good five minutes, rubbing away four weeks of dirt and sweat, then submerged and rinsed. Coming back up, I grabbed the same bottle and promptly spent another five minutes of hair washing. As I squeezed the water from my locks, I thought it felt a bit wiry than normal, but it didn't matter because now I could run my fingers through without hitting a snag.

I then reached for the body wash and poured some on the brush, right away my nose was filled with a citrus smell. I sat on the edge of the tub and washed every inch of my body until my skin tingled. Water rushed up to my neck as I slipped back into the tub, feeling the velvety suds rinse from my clean skin. I leaned back and allowed myself to relax in the water, it felt unbelievably wonderful to be clean again—well, almost. My tongue told me that filmy plaque remained on my teeth and I shuddered at the thought of how many cavities were drilling at my enamel. I completely forgot to ask Nadar–ian'ah if she had something to cleanse my teeth. I sighed and closed my eyes; oh well, I can ask her later. Right now, I just wanted to soak and let all my stresses melt away.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

By the time I got out of the hot tub, my skin was pink and wrinkled. I wrapped myself in the large fluffy towel and dried off my body and hair, then rubbed the moisturising oil over my skin, loving the rich lavender like smell it gave off. I changed back into the two piece Nadar–ian'ah had given me and picked up the metal comb. Looking over it I found that the long, thin tips appeared to have been filed down to a blunt. I shrugged off my confusion and worked the metal comb through my hair. A high pitched beeping noise surprised me and I pulled the curtain of locks away from my face to look at the panel. I heard Nadar–ian'ah's voice.

"Dakota, I'm outside. Would it be alright if I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I combed out the last knot and made a quick part in the middle of my head as the female Elder entered. I saw her smile down at me while I brushed away my long hair.

"Good, I'm glad that comb works for you."

I nodded and held it out, "just out of curiosity, how come it looks like the teeth were filed?"

"Because that is an old braiding comb."

I cocked and eyebrow, "braiding comb?"

"Yes," Nadar–ian'ah pulled out one of her decorated dread locks for me to see, "a braiding comb is used to plait our hair this way. If I did not smooth out the sharp tips, they would have cut your scalp."

I lowered my eyebrows for a moment.

"But they didn't use a braiding comb for my hair during the feast."

"That was because your hair was not meant to stay like that. A braiding comb is used only for ceremonial purposes and to ensure that the braid stays permanently in place. As you can imagine, this process takes a very long time."

'Painfully long,' I thought. I could only wonder how much torture a sharp tipped comb would put on the scalp. I even winced at the thought of how hard their hair would have to be pulled, so it could be tightly bounded into dread locks. Obviously an act like that is culturally based, since all Yautja seemed to have the same hair style. I shook my head and decided to change the subject.

"Nadar–ian'ah, this might sound like a dumb question, but do you have anything I could brush my teeth with?"

The aged female tilted her head to one side, "Brush your teeth?"

I waved my hand in the air for an answer, "Uh, something to clean away harmful bacteria from my mouth."

Nadar–ian'ah chuckled, "Oh, I understand. Actually, I was one step ahead of you."

She reached for a pouch on her belt and took out a small container that appeared to be filled with a red liquid.

"This is a mild mouth wash that children use. Rinse your mouth twice with it and take care not to swallow."

I took the container and lifted off the small lid. For some reason I expected to smell mint, but all I go was a sour odour. I sighed, put the rim to my lips and took a mouthful of the wash—only to spit it back out again when my mouth burned and my eyes watered. I couldn't stop myself from coughing and I felt the Elder pat my back.

"Are you alright, Dakota?"

I managed to speak with a prickling tongue, "Kids actually use this stuff?"

"Yes, they do."

Good grief, this wash had to be five times as intense as Listerine! I shook my head.

"Remind me not to get the adult formula."

I looked back at the container and inwardly groaned. Was this really worth it? My tongue over my gauzy teeth said yes and before I could hesitate I took another gulp and forced myself to keep the liquid in. Closing my eyes, I quickly sloshed the mouth wash around my cheeks and over my teeth. When I felt my tongue go numb and tears roll down my cheeks, I spat out the wash over a drain on the floor. I kept on spitting and decided one rinse was enough. I felt Nadar–ian'ah pat my back again.

"Will you live my friend?"

My words felt slow and slurred, "I'll te' yo...when I ca' feel, my ton'."

The Elder laughed and gave me a solid hit on the back, causing me to bend over and cough again. She turned and motioned with a claw.

"Come with me. I'll show you around the ship, then take you to the bridge"

I wiped my watery eyes and nodded as I followed her out. For the next thirty minutes, Nadar–ian'ah guided me through the main interior of the ship. She showed me the eating area—a level below the medical bay—the quarters level where I was shown the room I would be sleeping in and the observation deck; which, I must say, had a better and clearer view of the stars than the space station. While we travelled through the twisting hallways of the giant ship, I found that each corridor had it's own distinct wall design and I made sure to memorise my surroundings so I wouldn't get lost in the future. I was looking over the markings along the main corridor when I saw Nadar–ian'ah stop in front of a tall door, that had a long, double bladed spear, with what appeared to be unrecognisable skulls on both tips, etched into the metal.

"This is the trophy room, you skull is inside."

Before I had a chance to blink or say anything, she opened the door and walked right in. From where I was standing, I could see what had to be a hundred different kinds of skulls line the walls of the great chamber. Under an intense light, some of them were glistening in white or yellow and some of them were greying with age. There were skulls that looked like misshaped dinosaurs and insects, others had large horns and pincers attached to their foreheads or around their face and I even saw a few that were mouthless. While I found the sight frightening, I also found it amazing to see so many different species from other parts of the galaxy. This showed me that we humans have only seen a tiny sliver of space compared to the Yautja. I managed to step inside and I raised my hand to touch a long jagged horn that stuck three feet out from the middle of a bull–like skull when I heard a sharp hiss come from beside me. I snapped my head and saw the old female stare at me with a seriousness.

"Do not touch."

I nodded and immediately moved my hand away. I stepped father into the wide room, looking over more of the trophies on the wall, when I turned my head and screeched when an all too familiar skull appeared inches in front of my face.

"What?" asked Nadar–ian'ah.

"I...you...that—" I pointed at the five, banana shaped Xenomorph skulls, that was hanging on tiny hooks in a pyramid formation on the wall. In the light, the bone appeared to have an off white discolouration, indicating that they were old kills. I turned to the Elder and she gave me a strange look.

"You know of those creatures?"

"Know them! You realise how many people have lost their lives because of these things! I cannot believe you actually hunt Bugs!"

A Xenomorph looked like an eight foot, gangly bug, that was covered in black chitin as hard as armour, displayed sharp claws on all four of it's strong limbs, had a long scorpion tail with a pointed barb, able to pierce through steel and inside its mouth of sharp teeth was a second tongue like mouth that could shoot out at incredible speeds to impale anything within reach. Even their blood was a weapon; one slash through it's chitin and acid would spray out and burn anything it touched at an incredible rate. If the Bug itself didn't kill you, the acid blood would. Scientists claimed it was the perfect life form and thus would be the perfect bio–weapon. As usual, the "master minds" made an attempt to control the Xenos to achieve that goal, but instead got themselves and hundreds of other innocent people killed. A grand total of five science centres had to be destroyed, due to the fact that the Bugs always seemed to find a way to escape from the labs, no matter how many times they tried to contain them. Even today, there are rumours that scientists are still trying to find a way to command the Bugs. Ironic how the most brilliant of master minds could be the most stupid.

"Of course we do, they are one of the first prey young warriors are meant to hunt. A rite a passage, if you will."

I looked up at Nadar–ian'ah with shock as I moved away from the Xeno skulls. Rite of passage? Xenos were also a part of their hunting culture? I couldn't see how these bugs were used as a rite of passage, but I pushed aside my confusion for the moment; maybe one day I'll ask more about it. The Elder moved to one side and motioned with her arm.

"Here, this is your Ghequo skull."

I looked and I couldn't stop a shiver from travelling down my spine. There it was, gleaming white with fresh polish, it's long maw wide open to show off each dagger edged tooth. Black eye sockets stared down at me in permanent shock and I couldn't stop the memory of how close that thing had come to killing me; I could recall the stench of his rancid breath and the sight of those terrible teeth hovering before my face. Yet, even though I felt uncomfortable about the memory, I did feel a sense of pride and accomplishment. How often does a teenager, armed with nothing but a junked spear, take on an oversized rat on an alien planet? I looked to Nadar–ian'ah and gave her a nod.

"It's very well done, Nadar–ian'ah. You've...prepared it well."

What could I say? She nodded and must have sensed my nervousness, for she put her large clawed hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the trophy room. The Elder turned to the left and I followed her the rest of the way to the bridge. A very wide door that had similar markings to the walls of the corridor greeted the two of us before we stepped inside. At the very front of the room was a six metre by ten metre oval window, where I saw thousands of tiny stars zip over, under and along the sides of the ship. Two giant chairs were situated behind a panel, that stretched to either sides of the window. A rectangle consol, displaying a holographic image of the ship that followed a dotted path towards a small sphere, was located in the centre of the bridge. I assumed that sphere was Earth and I realised we were half way there. The image suddenly changed and I turned to see Nadar–ian'ah pressing a white button. She zoomed out until the ship was no bigger than a dot and the images of nearby planets and stars came to view. Nadar–ian'ah continued to stare intently at the consol image, tapping and turning switches, until she was satisfied and returned to the original display.

"So far so good. I'm still not detecting any Yautja ships."

I nodded and crossed my arms as I stared at the hologram, glancing at the ship, then back to the planet. Already I was half way home and as the ship brought me closer, the feeling of dread kept filling the pit of my stomach. I knew exactly what was going to happen when we arrive. My people will see Becky, Xeenan, Nadar–ian'ah and even the children as nothing but a pack of psychopathic murderers; a menace to society! In the scientific field, they will be viewed as a great advantage to Earth's technology and study of extraterrestrials! I could picture them all in a lab, caged and being prod and poked by greedy scientists in never ending experiments. I shook my head and closed my eyes to try and get rid of the horrible image. I was so immersed in my troubles that I didn't notice Nadar–ian'ah stretch her hand out to me and place it on my shoulder. I jumped and gasped.

"Dakota, what is it? Something is greatly troubling you."

I took a deep breath and hoped that my voice sounded normal, "Yeah, I was thinking about Xeenan."

Nadar–ian'ah shook her head, "You are lying, the change in your body heat cannot hide that from me. What are you really worried about?"

I have a groan and uncrossed my arms, "Going home."

The Elder blinked a few times and stared blankly, "I don't understand."

"How am I going to explain to everyone about all this!" I waved my hand around the ship.

Nadar–ian'ah looked at me like I asked a dumb question, "Why not the truth?"

"You think the truth will protect you from what my kind will most likely do when they see you?"

"Do you think lying will solve the problem?"

I turned and walked away, running my hands through my hair, "No..."

"Then what do you want to do?"

I whirled around, "That's just it, I don't know! Do uou know what will happen when we come to Earth! My people will not dare trust you, even if they see me with you. Hell they may even think that I'm being kept as a hostage!"

Nadar–ian'ah remained expressionless as she let me rant. I couldn't understand why she was being so cool about this. Doesn't she realise the severity of the situation? The female approached and towered over me, placing her hands on my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Dakota, you listen to me," her voice was soft, but firm, "you are a being, who has stood up against the most powerful Yautja on our planet, who has won the hearts of slaves through singing, who has risked life and limb to save a child from a fiery death, give your friends their freedom and fight against a giant rodent," she placed a clawed finger under my chin and lifted my head, "you have more courage that you think you do Dakota. If you can over power the High Elder, I have every confidence that when we arrive on your home planet, you will not allow any harm to come to us."

I stood there, absolutely speechless. To get that kind of recognition from an alien of a people, was the most amazing thing I could recieve. She was right, I had come out of the worse scenario imaginable and I was worried about facing my own people. Good grief, how could I work myself up like that? Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around the Elder's waist and hugged her. I heard Nadar–ian'ah grunt with surprise, then after a moment she clicked softly and returned the embrace.

"Thank–you," I whispered, "Thank–you for saying that, I truly appreciate your words. If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness..."

"Nadar–ian'ah was silent for a moment.

"Sing," she put her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed my back, "sing me a song Dakota, that will be payment enough."

I gave a wide smile and bowed my head, "I would be honoured."

I even had the perfect song, "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler. Switching off the translator and taking off my mask, I inhaled deeply and began the song.

"It must have been cold there in my sha–dow...to never have some light on your face. You were content to let me shiiiiine, that's you're way...you always walked a step be–hiiiiiind. So I was the one with all the glo–ry, while you were the one with all the strain...a beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile with all the paaaaiiiiin..." I squeezed my diaphragm to make the notes of the refrain flow, "...Did you ever know that you're my heeeerooooo...and everything I would like to beeeeeeee. I can fly higher than an ea–gle...for you are the wind beneath my wings..."

I saw the aged female smile warmly as she listened to the song. Seeing her happy face caused me to put more emotion into it.

"...It might have gone unnoooo–ticed...but I have got it all hear in my heart. I want you to know I know the truuuth, course I know it...I would be nothing with–out yoooooouuuuu..."

I sang the refrain out as loud and clear as I could and ended off with the final words.

"Fly...fly...flyyyyy so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wiiiiiiinnngs..."

The last note trailed softly to a quiet whisper and I put the converter back over my mouth and nose.

"That was very beautiful Dakota, a worthy song for an Elder."

I smiled under my mask, "You are quite wel—"

I stopped when I realised the translator wasn't turned on, yet Nadar–ian'ah spoke in perfect English.

"You–you can speak my language? All this time you could understand me?"

Nadar–ian'ah laughed and nodded, "Of course, I learned your language many years ago. I found it quite useful on hunts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

I gawked at her for a few minutes, then shook my head and allowed myself to smile. The Elder chuckled again and went to the panel under the window, pressing a few buttons now and then. I checked my watch.

"I should probably get back to Becky, Xeenan and the children."

Nadar–ian'ah nodded, "Can you find your way back?"

"Oh sure, no problem," I headed for the door, "later dude!"

The Elder stopped what she was doing and looked at me strangely, "Yes...same to you."

I couldn't resist a laugh as I walked out the door and turned right for the medical bay...or was it left?

_Whew! There we go. Finally another chapter done! Again so sorry for the long wait, I'm trying as best I can. And I am sorry that this was not a very exciting chapter, but the next one will be, I promise. Hopefully I'll get back to my second fic as well. Thanks so much for your patience guys! Remember to review!_


	18. Contact

_Well, I finally got another chapter up. It's getting a bit harder to write, now that writers block is threatening to take over my brain, plus I'm searching for a summer job and getting things organised into a resume. Wish me luck! Again I apologise for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it. I'd also like to give a shout out to **dahdtoudi**, I requested for her to do a portrait of my main characters and she did an absolute beautiful job of capturing them! If you are interested, you can click on the link on my profile. Thanks a lot **dahdoudi** and enjoy!_

My eyes fluttered open and I gave a great yawn. As soon as I stretched out on the soft bed, I felt my side ache and I rolled over onto my back to relieve the pressure on my still tender chest. The thin blanket that once covered me had now been kicked off in my sleep. The ship was always kept hot and humid and I still wasn't fully use to it. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before getting up with a groan. It felt strange sleeping in a proper bed again, besides it being twice my size.

Two days had past since I first woke up on Nadar–ian'ah's ship. Xeenan still remained in his coma, even though he was continually showing signs of recovery. I had always found Za'Becc at his side, watching over him and waiting for the day he would finally open his eyes. Xeenan wasn't the only one recuperating, the rest of us were as well. The bruises that covered my face and body had now turned from a vibrant reddish purple, to a light yellow–blue, only half of the sclera of my eye remained red and though my sides were still sore, my fractured ribs were fully healed thanks to Nadar–ian'ah's care. All of us were continually given more food to eat and I now felt I had gained back some of the energy I had lost in slavery. Za'Becc and the children also appeared slightly healthier, now that they were given proper food and water. However, because of their long life of hard labour and malnourishment, the damages to their body will remain permanent, no matter how much proper treatment they receive.

I felt a twinge in my stomach and it was not just because I was hungry—tomorrow the ship will arrive in Earth's solar system. I had spent many hours thinking over a safe plan for when I made contact with my people, and I had discussed it with Nadar–ian'ah. I told her that a military ship patrolled the solar system twenty–four–seven, mostly to monitor space and planet activity. She and I both agreed that the ship should not enter cloaked, I didn't think they would take us kindly if we suddenly appeared out of no where. Once we were in range, the ship will be hailed with several communication frequencies, followed by other standard procedures. Since I had no idea how to work the ship's controls, I decided to answer the military vessel with the communicator on my watch, then give my name and identification number in the hopes that I would be recognised. After that, I would answer their questions as best I could, without causing an unnecessary uproar.

I swung my legs over the bed, stood up and headed for the small washroom that accompanied my quarters, where I washed my face and relieved myself. I had barely stepped out when I heard a knock on my door. I waved my hand over a pad on the wall to open it and looked down to see Sor'an's happy face.

"Isha, can we play that hiding game again today?"

I laughed softly. During the two days in space I had taught him and Al some childhood games to relieve their stress. Not surprisingly, it was difficult to teach them such simple games because they had never experienced play due to their slave life. At first I tried to teach them how to play tag, but Al and Sor'an didn't react well to the activity. They disliked the idea of avoiding the one being "it", as if the person had been infected with a deadly disease. So I tried hide and seek, figuring all Yautja had a natural instinct to conceal themselves and much to my delight, they responded better to that game.

"Sure, but how about we get something to eat before we play."

Sor'an nodded his head as I scooped his light body into my arms, then turn down the corridor towards a lift that would take us to the eating area. Nadar–ian'ah had briefed me on how to use the food dispensers and it wasn't hard to figure out. However, the Yautja script was very hard to understand, so I limited my food selection to memorise the shape and length of the spidery writing. When we reached the small mess hall, I saw a few tables and chairs set in the middle of the room, a wall covered with tiny doors and buttons and standing close to the same wall was a drink dispenser. Most of the selections were fruit and meat, there was very little vegetables or grains and there was no dairy. But Nadar–ian'ah had informed me that a lot of their food was packed with essential nutrients. I set Sor'an down and stepped up to one of the small doors, tapping a button twice to see two Naxa gently tumble down. I pushed my hand through the flap like door and gave one to Sor'an who immediately took a bite out of it. I wasn't very hungry, but I had a feeling Sor'an was. I turned to the meat section and closed my eyes for a moment to try and remember which meats the little boy was allowed to eat; our restrictions to certain foods still remained.

"That one," Sor'an said, pointing at a button with a long word beside it.

"You sure?"

The young male nodded, his face smeared with Naxa juice. I nodded and pressed the button, watching three strips of dry meat wrapped in thin, white paper, appear from behind a glass shutter. Steam filled the chamber to moisten the food and once the steam cleared I opened the door and gave the meat to the boy. He took the wrapped strips from my hand and sat down at a table, where I joined him. Sor'an wiped his juicy face on the back of his hand before taking the meat out of it's wrap and tear off huge chunks, chewing them with his mouth wide open. His feet dangled in the air on the high seat and he swung them back and forth while he ate. I took off my converter, bit into my fruit and leaned the side of my hand, feeling my thoughts begin to wander.

I had learned quite a bit about the Yautja culture from Nadar–ian'ah over the past forty–eight hours. She didn't go into great detail, she only gave me the basics. I took the chance to inquire more about the Yaujta's Rite of Passage. When a young Yautja came of age to be accepted into society, they were sent to a planet seeded with Xenomorphs where they had to hunt them to prove themselves worthy to be a part of the warrior society. A ritual like that was not uncommon with certain human cultures, thousands of years ago. I was also amazed to hear that the Yautja society is shaped successfully through the teachings of honour and the ways of the warrior. Such virtues were strictly followed and practised to the highest of degrees and if they were ignored, there would be deadly consequences. I came to realise that the Japanese and Chinese cultures had similar warrior like beliefs. It was interesting how some human cultures didn't differ too far from the Yautja culture.

My thoughts came back to the mess hall when I noticed I had finished my breakfast, as had Sor'an. He jumped off the chair and ran out the door towards the medical bay, an eager look on his face.

"Come Isha, Althui'entci–uh is with Xeenan. I want her to play too!"

I chuckled, "Alright Sor'an, lead the way."

I followed behind the small child back to the lift and up another level, until we came through the large doors of the medical bay. Za'Becc, as always, was sitting beside the unconscious male, holding his hand with Al situated on the other side of her brother. Xeenan's bandages had been completely removed and only the IV and heart monitor remained connected to his body. As I approached my friend she gave me a quick nod.

"Hello, Isha," she greeted.

"Hey, Becky," I replied, patting her thin back, "how are you holding up?"

She shrugged, "Alright I suppose, the Elder says Xeenan's heart remains strong and he is recovering well."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's good. He's fighting to come back."

Becky made a clicking noise as she stroked the male's hand again, and I shook her shoulder for reassurance before turning to Al.

"How about you kiddo, you feeling okay?"

She looked up me with sad eyes and nodded.

"Have you had something to eat?"

She nodded again.

"Sor'an and I were going to play hide and seek. You wanna play too?"

Al shook her head, refusing to speak. The boy came up beside her.

"C'mon Althui'entci–uh, it's more fun when you play. You find the best hiding places!"

The small female shook her head again. I walked around the bed to her.

"Awe, come on Al, stop frowning. Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" I made a pouty, puppy face in the hopes of making her laugh, "can you smile for me? Please?"

Al didn't even bother to look up at me, so I tried another approach.

"Okay, fine, then we'll just stay grumpy all day."

I made an over exaggerated frown and crossed my arms, making sure Al could see me. The little one took a glance at my face and made a small grin.

"Hey, you can't smile. We're being grumpy, no smiling allowed," I teased.

I scrunched my face and saw that Al was making and unsuccessful attempt of keeping her sad look.

"Hey, hey, I said no smiling..._no smiling_."

She turned her head away to hide her grin and I decided to add the final touch. I tickled her sides and she went right into a fit of laughter. I allowed myself to smile when she calmed.

"There, that's better. How about we play one round of hide and seek and if you want, we can come back here. Deal?"

When Al didn't speak, Sor'an tugged her arm.

"Please, Althui'entci–uh?"

She eventually gave in, "Alright."

"Great!" I lifted Al from her seat and she was lead out by Sor'an in a fast pace. I followed behind, feeling eager to begin the game myself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The three of us ended up playing four rounds of hide and seek in the central room of the ship. Al appeared more relaxed and free of cares now that she had something to take her mind off her worries. Both of them were getting better and better at the game. During one of the rounds, I had actually given up in trying to find them and when I called for them to come out, I was in for a surprise. Sor'an had hidden away behind a tight crevice in the wall and Al had managed to wiggle herself into a half open vent near the floor. We were about to start the fifth round when Nadar–ian'ah's voice boomed through the ship.

"Dakota, make your way to the medical bay immediately! There is something you must see."

The children stared up at me with wide eyes and I had them follow me through the corridor to the medical bay. The three of us came running through the door where I saw Becky and Nadar–ian'ah hovering over Xeenan's body.

"What's going on?"

The Elder turned to me, smiling with her eyes, "Quiet Dakota, come and see for yourself."

I stayed still for a moment with a sudden realisation as I approached the male's bed...Xeenan's bright, orange–yellow eyes were open and gazing up at Becky, who was staring longingly back at him with a relief and happiness I never thought I would see again. Al cried out his brother's name and jumped onto this chest, causing a grunt to come out of him as she nuzzled his neck. He held her tight with one arm, purring and clicking to her while Xeenan's free hand tightened over Becky's. I looked to Nadar–ian'ah, still gaping.

"When?"

"Not more than a few moments ago. He requested for you to come."

I turned back to the male when Al had finally calmed down enough to let her brother go. Xeenan looked up at me with half lidded eyes and it seemed like a long time before I managed to find my voice.

"Hey, Xeenan," was all I could say.

"Hello," he said, his voice sounding grizzled and dry.

It was only when I heard his greeting, did I finally feel a great wave of relief and joy wash through my body. My saviour was finally awake, I could finally talk to him, tell him how grateful I was to be alive because of his selfless sacrifice. But all my thoughts became cluttered and my words came out as a garbled mess.

"Xeenan—I...what you did for Becky and me...the waterfall..."

I heard a soft hiss from the male and saw his hand raise slightly. I took it and noticed that his eyes were full of understanding, but I desperately wanted to express my feelings.

"I...just..." I took a deep breath, "thank–you, thank–you times infinity for what you did for me. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. I wish...I wish there was something more I could do to show my gratitude."

Xeenan glanced at Al and spoke slowly, "I owed you my sister's life. My vow has been for filled, there is no need for you to do anything more for me."

I only nodded in response, feeling my eyes grow wet. Nothing more needed to be said.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I continued to sit on the high stool beside Xeenan's bed, in the darkened medical room. His slow, constant breathing told me he was still in a deep slumber and I turned my head to gaze at the passing stars through the small window, waiting for Becky's return. I had convinced her to take regular breaks so she could eat, use the bathroom and sleep. Right now, she was getting her supper. Xeenan had not woken for at least four hours, but I wasn't concerned. He never stayed awake for more than a few minutes.

My thoughts began to drift away from the ship and the cold ball in my stomach began to form again as I stared out into the space. I hadn't felt this nervous since the night before the Feast of the Gods. Even gazing at the beautiful stars did not warm the tightness in my stomach. I tried to tell myself that everything was going to be alright, maybe hope that the commander of the military vessel will be reasonable, but deep down, I knew it wasn't going to go well. This was the military, the ones who have put the Yautja at the top of their "dangerous life forms" list. No matter how much talking I do, my friends, my saviours, will most likely face harm.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt a large, taloned hand slip over mine. My head snapped towards the feeling and I saw Xeenan had woken up, his eyes giving off a glint from the open window.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he said in a low voice.

I sighed, "No need to be sorry, I was just, thinking."

"From what Za'Becc has told me, you have been doing that quite a lot."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause before Xeenan spoke again.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For all that you have done. For giving us our freedom, reviving me, taking care of my sister," he paused and gave my hand a squeeze, "even warriors would have found it impossible to accomplish what you did. I am honoured to have lived long enough to meet a life changing being like you."

I felt myself blush, flattered by his words.

"Well, there's still one more impossibility I have to accomplish."

"You will do well."

I sighed, "I pray you're right."

I turned to the window again, spotting the yellow mist of a far away nebula. I heard Xeenan speak again.

"I didn't tell this to anyone, I wanted you to hear it first."

I looked back at the male and he gave a hissing sigh.

"In my unconsciousness I...I am almost certain I heard your voice, singing."

I blinked in shock, "You really did?"

Xeenan nodded, "Yes. When I first awoke, I thought that maybe I had been dreaming. But strangly, every time I heard a song it became louder and louder, as if I were following it. I didn't think it was possible until Za'Becc told me that you sang frequently while you were here," he looked up at me, "I know it doesn't sound logical, but I don't know how else to explain what I experienced."

I smiled and Xeenan and placed my other hand over his.

"Don't worry about it now, your awake and that's all that matters. I just hope I can keep you that way."

Xeenan made a low growl, I knew he was not happy about meeting the humans again. I was slightly glad he his mobility was still limited, I was worried that he might become hostile to the soldiers, and for good reason. After all, it was the military who caused his suffering. A swishing noise reached my ears and I saw that Becky had come back. I bid both of them good night and headed back for my quarters, laying down on the large bed and pulling up the thin blanket. I needed all the sleep I could get, a fresh mind solved the worst of problems.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I stood on the bridge, fed, cleaned and ready. My old, tattered clothes and tools had been layed close by so I could carry them later. I had hidden the translator in the pockets of my shorts since there was no need for it, but I kept the converter on my face. Nadar–ian'ah sat in one of the large chairs at the front of the bridge, guiding the ship slowly and carefully through the solar system, while Becky, Xeenan and the children remained in the med room. I had previously told the Elder that she should drive the ship beyond the asteroid belt, it would give us a better chance of being detected by the military vessel's sensors. I shifted back and forth on my feet impatiently, feeling the ice ball in my stomach grow colder and colder, when I heard a beeping noise. I looked to the consol and saw a bright hologram of a space vessel appear beyond a great ring of rocks.

"There's the ship," said Nadar–ian'ah, "We will be coming up to it very soon."

I gave a nod, noticing an asteroid pass by the bridge window. We were on the edge of the belt and I could feel the ship slow down. She tapped a few buttons and took hold of a joystick on the panel.

"Hang on, Dakota."

I braced myself as I watched the Nadar–ian'ah weave the ship through the gaps of the immense space rocks, with incredible ease. It only took a few minutes to get us through the belt and I was amazed at the Elder's smooth flying. Even our pilots didn't navigate as well as she did. As soon as we were back on course, I took a glance outside and saw an elongated, grey shape against the darkness of space. There was no doubt that was the military ship and it became larger as we came closer. Any minute the vessel will be hailing us.

"Nadar–ian'ah, be prepared for anything, especially an attack. I'll need your quick thinking if something like that occurs."

"I appreciate your concern, but you must stay focussed on your task. You leave me to worry about the safety of this ship."

I gave a sigh and nodded, rubbing my hands together with apprehension. The military vessel was now right in front of us and had slowed to a stop, but nothing happened. There was not even a single detection of activity, it was like staring at a ghost ship. After a full ten minutes, there was still no hail and when I was beginning to think something was wrong an orange light flashed on the panel and an alarm sounded.

"Is that the hail?" I asked.

"No, the other ship is scanning us and I am detecting an increase of power," the Elder tapped a few buttons and read over a small screen, "it seems they are preparing their weapons."

I made myself calm down. I should not be surprised, this was to be expected. If I was commander of that ship, I probably would have done the same thing. But I dearly hoped they wouldn't shoot and ask questions later.

"Dakota, I'm now receiving several communication frequencies from the vessel." Nadar–ian'ah turned to me, "good fortune, my friend."

I gave a quick nod, crossed myself for luck, then activated the communicator on my watch. A tiny green light flashed on the top, right corner, indicating that there was no interference and I was connected with the other ship. I pressed a silver button on the side and spoke loud and clear.

"This is Dakota C. Evens, registered assistant technician to the Weyland Space Station. Identification number _10568225_. Requesting military ship to stand down."

I stayed silent and waited for them to answer. When none came I repeated my message and this time I received and answer from a man with a deep voice.

"This is Commander Graham Melnyk of the U.S. TURAIS. Your request has been denied. Stand by and await further instructions."

I was about to protest, but a red light flashed on my watch and that meant the line was cut. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, seeing Nadar–ian'ah staring at me.

"Was that to be expected?"

"Probably. I think they are checking to make sure I am who I say I am."

My watch suddenly buzzed and I looked to see the green light come back. I pressed the silver button again.

"Dakota Evens, here."

"This is Commander Melnyk, Miss Evens. You identification number checks out, but your file says that you have been missing from the station for nearly a month."

"This is true, Commander."

"Are you in any danger, Miss Evens?"

"No, Commader."

"Then would you care to explain why you are aboard and unidentified spacecraft, with five unidentified aliens?"

His voice sounded unnaturally calm, but I pushed away my uneasiness for the moment and continued with the conversation.

"Commander, it will take too long to explain through a communications line. I request that—"

"Before you continue, Miss Evens," Melnyk interrupted, "please tell us who or what else is aboard the ship. Your safety is in concern."

I sighed and took a glance at Nadar–ian'ah before forcing myself to go on.

"The five beings that are on the ship with me, are what you would call...the Predators."

The Commander's reaction was expected, but I still flinched.

"What! You are at the mercy of those savage brutes!"

I heard Nadar–ian'ah grunt at that remark and before I could explain myself, my worst fear became a reality.

"We are going to use short blasts to disable the ship and send cruisers to board it. The hull will be easy to break through. Brace yourself Miss Evens, it'll be a little bumpy."

"No, no!" I spoke rapidly into the communicator while from the corner of my eye I could see Nadar–ian'ah preparing to raise the shields, "no conflict Commander! There is no danger! I'm not at their mercy or being held hostage. The Predators have come to you with their shields down and weapons deactivated. They mean no harm!"

There was a very long, nerve wracking pause and practically every alarm went off on the bridge. I could see the military ship's blasters move to their firing positions, blinking in white and red lights as they powered up; but nothing came. Then suddenly, as quickly as it began, the power up stopped and the alarms shut right off. I heard the Commander's voice through my watch.

"Very well, Miss Evens. Since you speak so highly of your so called friends, I'll stop the assault."

I sighed with relief, "Thank–you."

I waited for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Commander, I humbly request the you allow this ship to dock with the TURAIS. My friends will be unarmed and willing to meet you personally in a peaceful manner, but only if you promise that no harm will come to them."

For a moment, there was no answer.

"Agreed, Miss Evens. You are granted safe passage. If you are able to, head for docking bay 773. I will be waiting for you."

The communication was closed and I was left with a sinking feeling. From the Commander's tone of voice, I knew he couldn't be trusted, but there was little I could do about it. I was so close to finally getting home and it was too late to turn back now. I felt the ship move towards the military spacecraft and I stepped near Nadar–ian'ah. She clattered her mandibles together as she guided the vessel closer.

"Where are the docking bays?"

I pointed, "See those thick, yellow lines, they're right under them."

The Elder moved the joystick and pulled a switch that caused the ship to accelerate towards the bays. One of them was open and had flashing red lights around it. Even as Nadar–ian'ah guided the craft gently into the vacant bay, I could see three lines of soldiers behind an airtight window, each one armed with an automatic rifle and standing ready for danger. My stomach clenched, not a good start. I felt a large clawed hand on my shoulder and turned to the aged face of the Elder.

"Dakota, keep your thoughts in focus. This is not the time to be cluttered up in worries."

I nodded softly as Nadar–ian'ah settled the ship softly on the ground. The docking bay doors slid shut and once the all clear was given, the soldiers filed out and surrounded the ship. But I couldn't see anyone who appeared to be Commander Melnyk. Maybe he was waiting on the other side of the ship. Nadar–ian'ah whipped on her gold cloak, placed her wrist computer over her arm and took her hunting mask before looking down at me.

"Ready?"

I gathered my belongings, took a deep breath and removed the converter, "No, but here we go anyway."

The Elder put a confident hand on my back and directed me into the corridor, towards the ramp at the back of the ship. As we walked I gazed at weaving designs of the walls, memorising their beauty, for this would be the last time I would see such wonderful artistry. Both of us turned a corner and we suddenly bumped into Becky, Xeenan and the children. Za'Becc was holding the male securely around his shoulders, while he leaned against her for support as he limped along the floor.

"Xeenan!" I gasped, but realised my translator was not attached to my ear and I fumbled through my clothing to get it out. I turned it on and held it to my ear, "Xeenan, what are you doing! You're in no condition to walk!"

"I refuse to stay in bed while there are humans surrounding the ship!"

"You think facing them in your condition will be better? I know you don't want to admit it, but you're still too weak. If something goes wrong you won't be able to protect yourself. At least in the ship, you'll be safe from harm."

Xeenan started to growl, "I am not going out there to prove my strength! This is my chance to finally face the beings who have tortured my past for many decades, to be rid of my unnatural anxiety! Neither of you can stop me from achieving my goal!"

I cringed when I heard Nadar–ian'ah make a threatening growl from being yelled at, but Becky quickly stepped in.

"Elder, Xeenan meant no disrespect. But he is right. If you had the chance to face and overcome a past that has haunted your life, would not you do so?"

Nadar–ian'ah actually remained silent, but her furrowed brow indicated that she was still miffed about the outburst. I waited anxiously for her to answer and I touched her arm to get her attention.

"Nadar–ian'ah, we don't have time for this. We have to hurry."

She finally relented, "Very well, but you are all to stay absolutely quiet and remain behind me. Is that understood?"

Xeenan clicked his agreement and the Elder brushed passed him to a door on the wall, hissing with annoyance. Shoving the translator back into the pockets of my shorts, I heard the click of a lock opening and I looked to see Nadar–ian'ah take out four atmosphere converters from a hidden shelf. She gave one each to my friends and they immediately placed them over their mouths. The Elder had to adjust Al and Sor'an's mask so they could fit properly. Xeenan gave a nod to Becky and slowly slipped away from her hold, standing to his full height; but she remained close by in case he needed assistance. Nadar–ian'ah placed her mask over her face and turned to me.

"Once we are outside, the ramp will close and the ship will go into lock down. No one will be able to get in without my authorization codes, even if they tried to hack their way through."

"Good," I nodded at the Elder, "lower the ramp."

Nadar–ian'ah pulled a switch and the ramp descended. I went down first and immediately felt goose bumps form on my bare skin from the immense drop in temperature. A month ago I would have found it comfortable, but I had grown so use to the Yautja's hot climate, that I now thought it was way too cold. The Elder followed behind me, while Xeenan held his head high and walked as steadily as he could, not even showing that he was once horribly injured. Becky travelled behind the male and took frequence glances at him to make sure he was alright. Sor'an and Al huddled very close to Becky's legs, staring at their surroundings with wide, frightful eyes. Directly in front of me was another group of twenty soldiers, each one of them holding a rifle in a firing position. At the front of the score I saw the man that had to be Commander Melnyk. He was dressed in a navy blue officer's uniform, appeared to be middle aged, wore five gold stars over his left breast and stood six feet tall with his hands behind his back. His hair was black with a slight greyness on the sides, his eyes were a sharp brown and his broad shoulders made him look like he had a considerable amount of strength. The Commander seemed tense at our presence, but his square face was cool and stern. I didn't like the way he was staring at us, especially when the ramp shot back into the Yautja spaceship and locked it tight. Melnyk gave me a nod and spoke in an even voice.

"Welcome to the TURAIS, Miss Evens," he moved his eyes to look behind me, "so these are your Predator friends."

"Yes, sir."

I looked over my shoulder and took a quick glance at the group. Al and Sor'an remained very quiet and still near Becky, Xeenan's strong stance remained, though I could tell it was a struggle for him and Nadar–ian'ah stood in between me and the others, gazing over the soldiers suspiciously.

"In all my years as a military officer, I never thought I would see such a sight."

I snapped my head back, noticing that the soldiers had not lowered their weapons. Something wasn't right.

"Commander, as you have seen, these people have come before you willingly unarmed. If you could please tell your men to lower—"

"Miss Evens, this will be dealt with properly, I give you my word."

'Your word, my ass!' I thought bitterly, and I had never been more right.

"Take these creatures to the holding cells!" bellowed the Commander.

Hesitantly, but obediently, the armed men began to surround my friends, one of them pulling me out of the way. Nadar–ian'ah, and shockingly Xeenan, crouched, ready for a battle, while Becky held the frighted little ones closer to her, hissing at the on comers.

"No! What are you doing!" I tried to get myself back into the middle, but the same soldier pushed me back. I whirled to the Commander, "you granted us safe passage! You gave us your word!"

"First of all," Melnyk had not moved from his spot, "my exact words were, 'I grant _you_ safe passage.' not these savages. Second of all, we made no agreements to allow them to roam freely on my ship," he peered down at me, "and from the looks of it, I'm glad that was not settled."

"They were not the ones who inflicted this damage on me!" I shouted, " you can't do this! Look at them, they're defenceless!"

"Miss Evens, please try to remain calm. I do this only for the safety of my ship and crew. Your word in this matter, is of little use. However, I did agree that no harm will come to them and I will follow that."

I just stared at the Commander, dumbstruck and feeling like a complete idiot. He glanced at his men.

"What are you idiots gawking at! Take them to the cells!"

The soldiers jumped into action and closed in, some of them yelling at my friends to move. Nadar–ian'ah and Xeena snarled back, positioning themselves to fight, even as the soldiers raised their weapons higher to shoot.

"Stop!" I stared desperately at Nadar–ian'ah, "please do as they say!"

I couldn't see the aged female's expression because of her mask, but I knew she was at a lose of what to do. After what seemed like a long time, she relaxed and clicked at the rest of the group. It took a while, but they too surrendered and allowed the armed men to take them away. I lowered my head, feeling so sick with shame that I couldn't watch. A large hand grabbed my arm a little too tightly and I found myself staring into the face of the Commander.

"Now, Miss Evens, I shall personally arrange the best doctors to give you a thorough examination. After that, I'll show to your quarters where you can eat, rest and find suitable clothing to wear. I have already taken the liberty of contacting your family, I'm sure they'll be anxious to hear about your adventures with your new found friends," he gave a smile of glee, "as am I."

I glared at Melnyk, "I won't tell you anything, you dishonourable coward!"

The Commander stared down at me in such a way that would scare a child, but I was not afraid. I had seen far worse glares.

"We shall see, Miss Evens."

_There we go, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for being so patient and remember to review! _


	19. Family Reunion

_Still around readers. I apologise again for the long delay, I blame it on school and work and now I'm finishing up finals. EEP! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

I let the doctor poke and prod me as I sat on the examination bed, wearing nothing but a blue, hospital gown. He looked over my bruises and scars, asking questions of how I got them and then writing the answers on an electric note pad. I had lost at least thirty pounds and I literally looked like a walking skeleton. My ribs and hips stuck out from my skin like sore thumbs, my waist had narrowed, the muscles on my legs and arms had shrunken and my face had become long and thin. The contusions and scars only added a more gruesome appearance. Later, I was scheduled to take blood tests, a physical and I was required to give urine and stool samples. The doctor shown a tiny light into my right eye to examine the extent of the damage.

"When did you receive this black eye?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Was your vision impaired?"

"No, not for very long. I could see fine after a few days."

He nodded and scribbled in his note pad.

"You seem to be recovering well Dakota, considering what you've been through these past four weeks. Have you recently experienced any stomach aches, dizziness, nausea, fever?

"No."

The doctor set his witting pad down and went on to examining my neck and head. He then put pressure in different places on my chest, asking if it hurt and to take in deep breathes while he watched and listened for proper air flow. He talked while he did his inspection.

"Your X–rays, CT and MRI scans showed that your ribs took a lot of punishment. How exactly did you get those fractures?"

"Mostly from beatings...and from tangling with a very large animal."

"Beatings?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I got a beating almost everyday."

"Do you still find you have difficulty breathing?"

"No, not anymore."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Hold your breath, please."

I obeyed and felt his stethoscope move higher. The doctor shook his head in wonder.

"It's incredible how your fractures made a two month recovery in just two days, without any signs of disease or tissue damage to the lungs. You can breathe."

I gave a long exhale, "I was...specially treated."

"Indeed."

He paused, removing the stethoscope.

"Have you had any problems with your other injuries? Any discomfort, pain...?

"No."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

For a moment, I didn't answer. I was never comfortable talking about it with male doctors, "Um...I guess I'm due any day."

"I see. Don't be surprised if you're late, your body has lost a significant amount of protein and it'll still take another week or two for things to return to normal."

I looked to my bare feet and watched them swing back and forth. I was anxious to leave the room and even more anxious to see my family and know what was happening to my friends. Finally, the doctor was finished with his exam and he turned to me.

"I'm arranging for you to stay here for a week to ten days in quarantine. We want to make sure you're not carrying any harmful viruses or bacteria that could spread on the planet. Your contact with people will also be limited."

I stared in disbelief and felt even more frustrated.

"But I wanna go home!"

"I know you do Dakota, but it has to be done. We don't want you or anyone to be put at risk," he picked up his notes. "Your family will be here in about twenty minutes and I have a meal being prepared for you. You need to gain more weight."

"Before I go anywhere, I need to see the Predators!"

"Miss Evans, I cannot allow that. You must stay here."

"Can you at least tell that to the commander?"

"Miss Evans—"

"Please!"

I could see he was unsure of what to do and he gave a great sigh.

"I will bring your request to Commander Melnyk. Your change of clothes is on that table, my assistant will escort you out."

The doctor left the room and I sat alone on the table. My fingers clenched the paper covering. Now I'm denied to go home! Why am I being tortured like this?!

I leapt off and went to change into the clothes I was previously given; grey sweat pants, undergarments that were too big, a baggy lime green t-shirt and flip–flops. I adjusted the undergarments as best I could, then quickly slipped on the simple clothing and footwear and I pressed a button on the wall to open the door. A female doctor stood there waiting and I scowled at her when she forced me to wear a paper mask over my mouth. As she directed me down the corridor of the Medical Wing, I noticed several medical personnel stare at me as I passed by, some even changed their path to avoid me. My insides twisted with anger, I was being treated like an outcast by my own people! I looked at the assistant's back and mentally willed her to walk faster.

Finally, we reached our destination. Directly in front of us, I saw the word "QUARANTINE" written in large, yellow letters over double doors made of thick glass. Beyond the glass, I could see what had to be other doctors, wearing silver body suits and masks. It was quite an unnerving sight and even more so when we stepped through the glass doors. As soon as they shut behind us, I found myself standing in a small room. The doctor slipped on a white mask.

"Don't move," she said.

"Why?"

I got my answer. The tiny room filled with white vapour that stung my nose when I breathed in. I coughed until the vapour was suddenly vented out.

"_Decontamination complete._" said a computer voice.

I straightened and stared at the assistant furiously, "You could've given me a warning!"

"Sorry," she simply said and walked through the clean room.

I followed in a huff, ignoring the other people in the room, until I was lead into a small hall lined with single, white doors. The doctor ran a card through a scanner, a light turned from red to green and the door opened to reveal my room. There wasn't much of a decor; a small window beside a single bed, a table, a clock, a closet, a few lamps and a monitor; there was also a surveillance camera in the top corner. So much for privacy. The meal my examiner had promised was on the table and my old clothing, repair kit and translator was on the bed. I was surprised they didn't burn the clothes. Out of politeness, I said thank you and the assistant left me alone, shutting the door behind me. I ripped the mask off and travelled to the table, lifting the covering from my food. I was given chicken noodle soup, a small salad of wilted lettice leaves with no dressing and a glass of orange juice. My stomach was too nervous for eating, so I placed the covering back on and walked to the bed. I sat down and heard it creak under my weight. Reaching over, I took the translator and watched it move through my fingers, lost in thought. I lowered my eyebrows when something occurred to me. If I was, in fact, the first human on Earth to ever make solid contact with the Yautja, how was this translator able to pick up their language? As far as I knew, humans didn't know exactly how the Yautja communicated. Yet, this device managed to overcome that barrier. Further more, it seemed that the more the Yautja and I spoke, the better the translator was able to communicate. I slapped my forehead. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID Dakota!!!'

Why didn't this unnatural miracle click?! Why didn't I question it sooner?! Maybe I was too relieved that a man made machine broke the "communication roadblock", maybe I felt too proud of my people for inventing such a wonderful prototype to even be concerned. I slumped in my seat and turned the machine over; what were those scientists at the space station up to, what were their plans with this translator and what were they going to do when they found out it worked? I thought it best to keep it our of sight and slipped it back into my pocket, just as the door of my room opened. There, standing with his hands behind his back and a mask over his face, was Commander Melnyk. I stood and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Evens, I have given you authorisation to see the Predators, but only for a few minutes and you must be wearing your mask. The doctors are very concerned about the spreading of disease if you leave quarantine for too long."

"Thank–you commander."

He nodded and turned to one side to allow me out, then he lead me out of quarantine, with two very large soldiers following behind me. Melnyk turned right and I found myself walking down a corridor, large enough too allow a half ton truck through. Painted on the floors of the corridor were yellow traffic lines and I would often see carts drive by, forcing us to walk near the walls. I sighed in dismay, the walls were just a basic design of plates and bars of steel, with bright, florescent lights along the middle of the ceiling. Already I was missing the alive look of the artistry in Nadar–ian'ah's ship. I kept my head down to avoid the stares of the soldiers that were in the corridor as I followed the commander. He made two turns and stopped in front of a door with two guards on either side. They saluted and allowed the commander to swipe a card through a panel. The door hissed open and I saw a clutter of people in white lab coats, busily running about like work ants. I lowered my eyebrows, why were we in the science facility, shouldn't we be in the holding cells? My gut suddenly twisted into a knot and I wished for the commander to walk faster. But he suddenly stopped and I nearly ran into his barrel back. In front of Melnyk was a short man who appeared to be in his late thirties, wearing large black glasses, baggy pants, a blue button shirt and carrying a clipboard. He scribbled in it with an electric pen before looking up at the commander, then glanced at me.

"Is this the survivor?"

"Yes, she is," replied the commander.

"Ah, excellent. Maybe now those creatures will finally settle down, they're quite jittery. We had to have the specimens moved to here, the containment cells were much too small for them."

I glared at the scientist as he scrolled through his notes.

"Miss Evens is it? I am Dr. Verbanoc, Chief Science Officer. You have nothing to fear, the Predators are safely contained. They won't harm you or anyone else on this ship."

I glowered, he spoke to me as if I was a five year old that had be chased by a monster.

"Oh for God's sake, just let me see them!"

His eye's widened when I yelled and the whole room seemed to go quiet. I felt my cheeks grow hot, but not out of embarrassment; I was angry. The short man lowered his eyebrows and motioned with his hand.

"Follow me then."

I pushed past the commander and followed until I came to the containment area. About ten feet down, over a railed balcony I could see a very large, tinted glass dome, surrounded by nine armed soldiers. I shook my head in disapproval, a dome like that was used to contain large animals for study.

"Lower the barrier," ordered Dr. Verbanoc.

A scientist turned a switch and the pale tint of the glass was removed to reveal the captures inside. Nadar–ian'ah was standing tall at one side of the octagon shaped room, Becky was sitting with Al and Sor'an, who were clinging to her like leeches and much to my horror, I saw Xeenan chained to the floor. Thick cuffs clamped tightly to his wrists and ankles and he had a deep look of hate and disgrace. I spun to Dr. Verbanoc.

"Why is he chained?!"

"We had no choice, Miss Evens. During the move, he put up quite the struggle and we barely got them all in there. Placing the chains on him was the only way to stop his struggles."

Why wasn't I surprised?

"Release the chains! I demand to go in there!"

"Miss Evens, are you crazy?! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," I hissed, "let me inside!!"

"But—"

"Let here in," the commander said patiently.

The scientist turned in shock, "Sir, that's not advisable—"

"Like you said doctor, these creatures need to be calmed and Miss Evens obviously has some relationship with them. Let her into the dome."

Dr. Verbanoc gawked for a moment, but another glare from the ship's leader sent him into action. He lead me down a set of spiral stairs until we came to an arched door made of thick steel. Two of the soldiers that guarded the door moved behind me with their weapons raise as the short man tapped a security code. Three different locks clicked and the heavy door swung open. I stepped in and slipped the translator over my ear as the door slammed shut. I moved through the tight tunnel until I stood in front of the second gate. When the gate opened, I barely took two steps before Al and Sor'an slammed into me. For a moment I was in the air, then I hit the ground with a loud grunt. They chittered and nuzzled my neck, wrapping their arms so tightly around me I could barely breathe.

"Ack! Alright you two, it's okay. I'm here, let me up. " I gasped.

I glanced up to see a mob of lab coated personnel gather around the edge of the balcony, gazing down with amazement and frantically writing in their clipboards. How predictable. When I finally sat up, I noticed that Xeenan wasn't free from his restraints, he wasn't even looking at me. Becky was trying to move closer to him, but every time she did, he made a threatening growl. I shouted at the mob.

"Are you guys deaf or stupid? Release his chains!"

Even though the dome was sound proof, I knew microphones had been set up inside and who ever was working the sound system probably had it on speaker. Someone finally obeyed and as the chains fell. Xeenan raised his fists into the air and a roar so loud, I had to cover my ears. He panted heavily, his shoulders rising up and dows as Za'Becc touched his shoulders, but he push her away. Becky was more than shocked, as was I.

"Xeenan...are, are you okay?" I timidly asked.

"I am fine!" he roared, and then stalked to the corner of the room. Becky looked very hurt and got up to go to Xeenan, but Nadar–ian'ah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him be for a while, he needs to collect his thoughts."

I lowered my head in shame as I heard Xeenan grumble in the corner.

"I'm sorry everyone, there was nothing I could do to stop the commander for locking you up."

Nadar–ian'ah gave a great sigh, "Dakota, we all knew this couldn't be prevented and we were prepared for it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't intended to."

Sor'an and Al tugged at my pants and I bent down to hug them. They were shaking in my arms, but they didn't make a sound. I couldn't resist a smile, they were still trying to be brave. I heard a low voice on an intercom and I looked up to see the commander standing on the balcony with a headset held to his ear.

"Miss Evens, I have been informed that you're parents have arrived. I'll take you to the meeting area."

I felt my stomach flip and I turned back to the Predators.

"My family is here, I have to go."

The children clung tighter to me and the begged for me not to leave. It took a lot of coaxing and Becky's help to get them to let go of my pants. When I was finally free I backed towards the opening.

"Take care of yourselves."

The Elder nodded, "We will."

I took the translator from my ear and slipped it into my pocket before stepping out of the cage. I looked over my shoulder to see the glass grow misty and sighed in dismay as I walked up the stairs. When I got to the top, I noticed that Melnyk and the other scientists had very eager faces.

"I see the translator works well," he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"I would like to have it, Miss Evens. Such an amazing piece of technology must be studied."

"This translator is Weyland Industries' property and under company policy, newly created technology must never be given to another scientific body unless legally approved. Since I am the only registered Weyland employee on this ship and I'm not aware of any agreement to give it to you, the translator stays with me."

The commander appeared very irritated, "You're very clever, Miss Evens."

I snorted, "I wasn't hired just for my good looks."

It suddenly became awkwardly silent around us. Many heard my back talk to Commander Melnyk and were probably wondering what he was going to do about it. But he kept a straight face I nearly jumped when the commander touched my back.

"Come Miss Evens. Your family is this way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't know why I was feeling this way, I couldn't stop myself form pacing back and forth in the containment room. I was shivering, but I wasn't cold. My heart was pounding but I wasn't scared. I felt excited, relieved, saddened and apprehensive all at the same time. After one month, one whole month, I was finally able to see my family! But what will say to them? What will they say to me? I paced again and grunted painfully when I stubbed my toe against one of the chairs. Now I felt angry. The "good commander" put me in this contaminate free room while he went to get my parents. To further the prevention of disease, they had to be given masks and special clothing.

I put my hands over the head of a chair, rocking back and forth on my flip flops, not knowing if I could stand waiting any longer, until the door of the room hissed open. I jumped around and was face to face with my mother, father, older brother Anthony and younger sister, Heather. For what seemed like forever I just stared, wondering if this was just another nightmare; but when I heard them cry out my name, reflexes took over and I ran to them. I collided into my mother's arms, her grief stricken face now wet with tears as she sobbed. She took off her mask and smothered my face with kisses, not caring about the safety regulations.

"My baby, my little girl. I thought we would never see you again!" she sobbed.

I threw my mask to the floor, returning the kisses and holding onto her in a great hug, until I felt the touch of my father. I flung my arms around his neck, feeling his whiskers scratch my face. He squeezed me so tightly I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I felt his tears wet my cheeks and heard him sob "ladybug" in my ear. When he let me go, my brother and sister nearly dog piled me. Heather was crying, but Anthony shed no tears. He was never a crier, even during the most saddest of times, but the relief and happiness was evident on his face. I wept openly. Never had I thought being in my loved one's arms again would bring up such powerful emotions.

Who knows how long my family and I hugged and kissed, it didn't seem long enough. Commander Melnyk cleared his throat to get our attention, while one of his officers and two scientists stood patiently behind him, each one of them wearing a mask.

"I apologise for interrupting this family reunion, but I'm sure you are all anxious to hear your daughter's whereabouts."

My family went into rapid questions.

"Your face, what happened to your face?"

"How did you get so thin?"

"Where did those bruises and scars come from?"

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to calm them, "please everyone sit so I can tell you."

My family sat around the table as did the commander and his possie. I spent the next four hours telling them of my month's adventure, from finding the transporter on the space station to arriving here, leaving out the details of what Nadar–ian'ah had told me about her people and what I knew about their technology. Even though the commander and the scientist pressed me for more detailed answers to their questions, I kept them as blunt as possible. Needless to say, my family was horrified and angry.

"Those stupid Weyland scientists! Why would they keep such a dangerous machine intact? Look what it's done to my little girl!" cried my mother.

My father turned to the commander, "You can count on this being taken to court."

"Going to court will not be necessary," said the commander, " I have spoken with Weyland Industries and they have taken full responsibility for the accident. They are now making sure all experimental transporters are being dismantled and they are willing to pay what ever is needed to help your daughter through her trauma."

My father made a glare, "Do you think money is going to make up for what my daughter has been put through?"

"I expect not, you will have to take it up with Weyland Industries. I am merely the messenger."

One of the scientists changed the subject.

"I'm very pleased to hear that the translator worked well for you. Without that lovely machine, I'm sure it would've been very difficult to communicate with the...Predators."

I looked at the machine I had previously placed on the table top, then glanced at him, "Speaking of which, I have a few questions about this translator."

He nodded and waved his hand, "Proceed."

"I was told this translator could only understood the languages on Earth, yet it deciphered the Predator's language almost perfectly. What's really in this machine?"

The scientist grinned, "The translator you hold has a very special nano computer. What every language it takes in, the computer learns it and stores what it has learned in a data chip for future studies."

Artificial intelligent technology, I should have guessed.

"I see," I said, holding the translator in front of me.

"I am an authorised worker of the Weyland Industries and I have permission from your supervisor to handle the translator. If you will give it to me, I will see that it returns to it's final owner."

"I have a better idea."

I took the machine from the table and threw it to the ground, then used the heel of my foot to grind it into tiny bits. The scientists and the commander shouted at me to stop, but I continued until there was nothing left but powder.

"What are you doing?! Do you realised you have destroyed millions of dollars worth of technology and research!"

"They can bill me or fire me for all I care! You will not get any secrets from me or any machine you create!"

"I'm surprised you would be so valiant after what they had put you through," said Melnyk.

I glowered, "I am beyond angry for what their leader and slave masters did to me. But I would not be here today if it wasn't for those five Predators. And how do you repay them, by locking them up without giving me a chance to explain!"

I slammed my hands on the table.

"I demand they be set free!"

"I will have to consider the matter, Miss Evens. Freeing them violates the safety protocol and there are strict consequences if they are not followed. Please understand, I'm very amazed to hear they risked so much for you, but the safety of the ship is above all else."

"Then while you think on it, lock me up with them."

"Dakota!" my family gasped in unison.

"Miss Evens, I couldn't possibly—"

"And I expect you to take me there right now!"

"Dakota, think about what you're doing," said my father.

"I know what I'm doing, it's not fair that I'm walking around freely while they're in a cage," I glared at the leader of the ship, "if you want my full co–operation, you'll do as I say!"

"No Miss Evens, I will not authorise it. And that is my final word."

It took a large amount of control to not scream at Melnyk, and what I had in mind probably would have gotten thrown into a cell. I threw my hands up in the defeat and turned my back to them, clutching the sleeves of my shirt.

"Can she at least see them?" my mother asked.

I looked over my shoulder as she continued.

"My husband and I are anxious to see these Predators, as I'm sure Heather and Anthony are. There isn't any reason she can't see them again."

I turned around and watched the ship's leader carefully. I could feel the tension from him and my folks as he appeared deep in thought. Finally he gave a great sigh.

"Very well, I'll escort all of you to the Predators."

I nearly jumped up and down in pure joy, but I controlled myself. The commander stood and I followed behind with my family. The scientist stayed in the room, mourning over the broken machine and trying to salvage something from it. After a few twists and turns, all of us were back in the Containment Area and peering down at the dome. I smiled when I saw Becky sitting near Xeenan, he seemed to have cooled off quite a bit. Nadar–ian'ah remained tall and proud and the children were sleeping on the floor. I felt myself being slightly pushed as my parents and siblings searched for a place to gaze down.

"Are these the ones?" asked Heather.

I nodded. Anthony pointed.

"That must be Nadar–ian'ah. I imagined her taller."

I chuckled.

"Those poor little ones," said my mother, "they look so thin and pale."

"Trust me mom, they look a lot better than they did a month ago."

"I can't imagine," she said.

"Let me go down there," I said to the commander.

Melnyk was about to protest, but I spoke up.

"There's no reason why I can't."

I could only comprehend how angry the commander was feeling, being manipulated by a short, battered citizen, but he nonetheless ordered for a soldier to escort me down. I was about to leave when I felt my father's strong hand touch my shoulder.

"Be careful, ladybug."

I smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

I gave everyone one last hug, then quickly walked down the stairs and back into the dome. Becky looked up and smiled happily with her eyes. She clicked and growled rapidly in her guttural language as she stood from her seat, but I couldn't understand a word she said.

"Stop Becky," I raised my hands.

She tilted her head to one side questioningly, probably wondering why she too couldn't understand me. I tapped my ear and turned my head from one side to another. Her eyes suddenly shown with realisation and she looked to Nadar–ian'ah. The Elder came up to us.

"Where is the translator?"

I cringed inwardly when she spoke. The scientists were probably going giddy over the fact that a Predator could speak perfect English.

"I had to destroy it, it's a long story."

"I understand."

The Elder looked at Becky and quickly translated for her. She spoke again and Nadar–ian'ah smiled.

"She says she's happy to see you. She and the children were quite worried."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise," she turned her head upwards, "you were busy."

I looked over my shoulder, "Yeah, that's my family."

"I guessed as much."

I gave a loud grunt when I felt two small bodies plow into my legs. They chittered wildly at me, but I didn't need a translator to tell me what they were saying.

"I know, I missed you guys too."

I gave the children a hug and kept them in my arms for a long time. I raised my eyes to Nadar–ian'ah.

"I don't think you should speak very much, I'm pretty sure everything that is said here is being recorded."

"I've known that for a while."

I sat on the floor and the children scrambled to get into my lap. Glancing up to see my folks, I saw they all looked very amused. I suppose it was rather funny, seeing two alien children fighting for a place to sit on a human's lap.

Nadar–ian'ah looked down at me and whispered, "You know they will never set us free."

I shrugged, "One can always hope."

That didn't convince me, I was fooling myself, yet again. Nadar–ian'ah smiled.

"Don't despair my friend, something will present itself."

"You sound so sure."

The Elder shrugged and said nothing more. She turned away and quickly tapped her wrist computer. It suddenly dawned on me, she must have planned an escape before we even came here! Trust Nadar–ian'ah to think ahead! I gave a slight nod, to tell her I understood, then turned my attention back to Al and Sor'an. She'll somehow inform me of her plan, if anyone can find a way, it's Nadar–ian'ah. The best thing I can do right now be patient and wait; and hope no one suspects us.

_Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a happy nondenominational winter season everybody!_


	20. The Escape, Part Two

_ I know, I'm a terrible, wicked person for not updating this story for a year. I had an extreme case of writers block and a bunch of other excuses that I won't mention. So we'll just get on with the chapter._

I took a deep breath as I felt the needle prick the crook of my arm. The nurse stuck a tube at the other end of the needle and almost immediately my blood began to flow into it. She filled three test tubes before pulling it out and pressing a wad of cotton on the tiny wound. Five days had passed since I arrived on the U.S. TURAIS. I was still stuck in quarantine, giving out regular samples to the specialists and so far they had found nothing wrong with my body; but that did not stop them from treating me like I was going to keel over at any moment. The good news was my bruises were beginning to heal, I had gained a few pounds and a bit of my strength and the doctors informed me I was physically recovering well. But they were unsure about my mental health. I had been having nightmares for the last four nights; some of them were about time I was beaten during the Feast of the gods, others were watching the slaves being whipped. I even had a dream where my friends were swept away by tidal wave and I was left alone in a dark jungle. I never told anyone about the nightmares, but it did not matter, as the doctors found out on their own. Much to my displeasure, I was informed that the video camera in my room monitored me during the lat hours and it had caught me thrashing and crying out in my sleep. As a result I have been visiting a therapist to see if something could be done about them. She said it was not uncommon to have nightmares after going through traumatic experiences and strongly recommended that I have regular sessions with her. She also said she would try to convince the commander to shorten my stay on the ship. The sooner I get back home, the faster the nightmares will go away.

The nurse told me I was free to go and called for one of the silver suited, quarantine assistants to escort me back to my room. As soon as I stepped into my room I reached into my drawer and pulled out a mini portable TV, then sat down on the bed. I never knew how much I missed television until I watched it yesterday. I considered it a blessing because I thought I was going to die of boredom from being cooped up in this damn room with nothing to do. When I turned it on, the familiar theme music to a news report filled my ears. I groaned and started to watch, as a well dressed woman appeared on the screen.

"Good evening and welcome to the four o'clock news, I'm Sharon Burns. There is still no word from Commander Melnyk about his guest's current condition. Nearly one month ago, Miss Dakota Evens, an assistant mechanic for the Weyland Space Station, went missing while on duty–"

My high school graduation picture appeared on the screen as the reporter spoke.

"–from an accidental teleport to a distant planet. While carrying out–"

'Oh Lord, not this story again,' I thought, 'don't these people have anything better to report on?'

"–so far, all we know of the young woman's condition is that she was returned to the station unharmed, but–"

I changed the channel and saw a suited man speaking into the camera with the words "ALIENS AMONG US?" on the corner of the screen.

"–Commander Melnyk has denied the claims of holding aliens in his station and has yet to explain how Dakota Evens initially arrived–"

I tried another channel.

"–Dakota's family and friends, while relieved at her return, still have to wait another five days until she is released from quarantine–"

I switched the TV off and tossed it to the side. Ever since my return, all the news ever talked about was me. The ship had been receiving hundreds of interview requests from government groups and press all over the world and I had no idea if the crew or scientists were being consulted—and I was concerned if they were—but no one allowed an audience with me. To make matters worse, my family were getting hounded by the media. Even though I was protected from the mass uproar, my family was not. At first, it started out as phone calls, but then it progressed to personal approaches from work or school and camping out on our front yard. My father had to phone the police just to drive them away and obtain restraining orders. My stomach still twists at the thoughts of what may happen when I did return home.

I turned my head to the computer on the table across from me. I stared at it in thought for a moment, thinking maybe I should do a little more research on the ship. I turned it on and waited for the screen to flicker to life. The computer clicked and groaned as it connected with the cruiser's mainframe and I found myself looking at the main selections: _Map of the Ship, Shuttle Departures and Arrivals, Internet Access, Recreation Locations_. I mostly used the computer to surf the web or browse through the maps. I had tried to find the location of the Predators, but the map only showed the main decks, a few science and military facilities, the landing bays and the engine rooms. Only registered personal had access to all restricted areas. I once made an attempt to hack into the computer, but the encryptions were too complicated to break and computer mechanics was not one of my strong subjects. Even though I wasn't able to find the Predators, there was a good chance I knew the location of their ship.

I touched the map selection and the screen brought me to a list of locations. I tapped _Landing Bay Locations_ and soon saw an image of the docking bays. I chose _Bays 25–30_ and waited for a connection. The screen showed me the structures of _26–30_, but _Bay 25_ was blinking red with the words _Sealed For Repairs_ across it. At first I thought it was true, but when the message stayed there for more than three days I got suspicious. Repairs never last that long, unless they were doing a complete reconstruction. Quite possibly the ship was there and why it hadn't been moved to a more secured area I will probably never know. Interestingly enough, the computer did not show the maintenance tunnels. I had seen them frequently in the central corridor–tall rectangular openings in the walls only shoulder width apart. If ever there was a problem with the circuitry, a worker would be able to fix it by opening a specific panel to asses the problem directly, rather than shutting down a whole section of the ship for the main computer to do the work. They could also be used as shortcuts to another corridor, as all of the tunnels were connected to them like a giant web, but only authorised personal were allowed to step into them. I figured this information would come in handy, should I need it. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep and I closed the window to see that I had an urgent video message. It was not the first time I had gotten "urgent messages" from the media, but this one was from Commander Melnyk. I could tell by the insignia that flashed on the screen. I debated if I should answer it, nothing good ever came from him, but if I didn't answer he would keep bothering me. I let the message through and I was face to face with the commander. He gave a smile.

"Greetings Miss Evans, I trust you're feeling well today," he said.

I shrugged, "Can't complain."

"Excellent, I have a surprise for you."

I gave a suspicious look, "What kind of surprise?"

Melnyk grinned, "You'll see when you arrive. I will have one of my personal guards escort you to the meeting room."

Before I could press for more information, the connection was cut. I sat back in my seat, feeling overwhelmed. Now what was on that deviant's mind? I shook my head and reached into a drawer to put a paper mask over my mouth and nose. If I ever went out of quarantine, I had to wear it, otherwise I could not go anywhere; I was very tempted not to put it on, just to get on the commander's nerves. It wasn't long until the escort came and lead me through the main corridor to the meeting area. When I stepped in I was in for a shock! Sitting at the conference table, right next to Commander Melnyk was my supervisor, John Butler. I stood there gaping and John laughed behind his mask.

"It's nice to see you too, Dakota."

I snapped myself back to reality and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry John, it's such a surprise to see you. I didn't think you'd come here."

"And why would I not come to see the employee who has made history?"

My brow furrowed with confusion, "I don't understand."

My supervisor smiled, "Dakota, you are the first living human to make solid contact with the Predators, set foot on their planet and travel in their spaceships! As if that was not enough, you brought not one, but five of these magnificent creatures to us. You should feel proud!"

I was at a loss for words. Proud? What in heaven and hell should I feel proud about?! He was heading to a subject I did not want to talk about and I tried to direct his attention to something else.

"But John, you must know that I destroyed the translator. There's no way you can—"

"Yes, and the owners were very angry when they found out," he nodded to the military man at his side, "but when Commander Melnyk contacted Weyland and told him about your month with the Predators, he thought your experiences could be just as worthwhile."

Awe crap!

"I have nothing that would interest Weyland."

John's voice changed, "You can't fool me, Dakota. We know you are much smarter than that."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence in the room. I tried hard to think of something to say, anything that would stall for time, but my mind drew a blank.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low voice.

This time, the commander spoke up.

"Everything you have learned about the Predators, the details you have neglected to tell us. Otherwise there will be consequences."

My jaw clenched, "Like what?"

Melnyk raised an object that looked like a remote and pointed it at a screen. He turned it on and I was faced with a horrible sight. All five Yautja were in separate cages, the adults chained to the floor and the children huddled in a corner. Becky and Xeenan were struggling at their irons but Nadar–ian'ah remained calm and still. I stood in disbelief.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" I screamed.

"I have been ordered by my superiors to do whatever is necessary to get the information they need," said Melnyk, being unnaturally calm, "if you wish to keep these creatures safe, you must cooperate. Anything you hold back, well, lets say I prefer to have healthy subjects."

I turned to my supervisor desperately, "John, you can't let him do this! What the commander is doing is beyond barbaric! Why are you—"

"Weyland Industries and I agree that we need to gain as much knowledge as we can, by any means. I am sorry Dakota, I wish there was another way."

I couldn't believe it. Commander Melnyk was one thing, but my own supervisor, someone who I thought I could trust, was blackmailing me! How could he not be above this?!

"I shall give you twenty–four hours to think it over Miss Evans. Choose carefully," said the military leader.

He thumbed at the screen before turning it off. The guard was called back again to escort me out. Before I left, I gave John a hateful glare. My dream job with Weyland Industries had gone from worthwhile to sour in just a few minutes; there was no point in working for them anymore.

I was hardly paying attention to my surroundings as I walked back to Quarantine with the guard. My head hung low, I could feel tears form in my eyes and I was slowly becoming sick to my stomach. It felt like I was back at the High Elder's citadel—in a prison, with no escape and very little hope of having a happy ending. My escort and I had just entered the central corridor when the lights began to flicker. At first I paid no mind, but then it happened again with a longer period of darkness. The soldier and I stopped, as did other personal, everyone looking very confused. Then the entire hall when black and all I heard was gasps and mumbles of uncertainty. It took a while for the emergency lights to activate and everything was bathed in a vibrant red. The escort advanced towards a group of soldiers and spoke to the tallest one.

"What's happened, did we lose power?"

"Looks like it," said one of the soldiers with an annoying grunt, "I'll radio the bridge and see what the problem is."

The tall man pointed to his crew and directed them to evacuate everyone from the dark corridor to the nearest rooms. It was standard procedure for everyone to evacuate the main corridors and head for the nearest secured room during a blackout. I had experienced a similar situation on the Weyland spaceship during a three minute blackout. The tall soldier called the bridge on his walky–talky, but got only static. He then attempted to call his captain, other soldiers and Commander Melnyk with different channels, but nothing went through.

"Communications are completely down, none of the frequencies work, not even the emergency line," he said to the escort, "something or someone has shut down the whole goddamn ship!"

I lowered my eyebrows in confusion. A ship this size would have back up systems and safety programs to prevent such a disaster. Any kind of jamming signal would have been blocked, only maintenance workers and engineers had the authorization to access the ship's power and if anyone from the outside had tried to hack into the main computer to shut down the power supply, it would take weeks to accomplish. No one and nothing on Earth could do that kind of damage, unless...I decided to make myself scarce and slowly backed away while the soldiers were distracted.

"What about life support systems?"

"That's the strange thing, they appear to be still functioning."

Their voices got softer as I continued my retreat.

"I'll keep trying to reach the bridge and the commander. Hopefully some shit head up there is trying to find what the..."

That was all I heard as I turned and risked a light run. I thought it best to head for the landing bays and hope that Nadar–ian'ah's vessel was still there.

"Miss Evans, stop!" I heard a voice shout from behind.

Crap! My run now turned into a full fledged sprint down through the now barren hallway. Even with the head start I could still hear my pursuers coming up fast and a frantically searched for a place to hide. As if on cue, I caught a possible place out of the corner of my eye. To the right was a closed door, almost completely covered by a shadow. I slid to a stop and punched at the activation panel so hard, my hand hurt. The door slid open and I jumped inside, once again hurting my hand from hitting the button to close it. As soon as the door slid shut I held my breath and listened.

** Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!**

I heard heavy boots and the continued shouting of my name pass by the door. I waited until it was quiet before coming out of my hiding place. Seeing no one I crept out and double backed down the red washed passage. I spotted a lit, information plaque on the wall and after a quick read I found I was in the northern corridors of the cruiser. The landing bays were located on the east side. I scanned over the map, thinking it would be better to avoid the main path since soldiers would be patrolling them. I would have to rely on memory and get there by taking the maintenance tunnels. With any luck, the soldiers won't think to search them. Plotting a course I took off and turned left at a four way crossing. The hall was completely deserted and I ran on the balls of my feet, trying to keep quiet.

** Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!** **Clomp!**

Shit! They're dead ahead! I glanced around frantically and nearly cried out with joy when I spotted the entrance to a maintenance tunnel. I had ducked out of sight just as I saw a wave of men pass by. All my muscles tensed as I pressed myself into the darkness.

"The X.T.s and the girl should be near here, keep alert!" I heard someone shout.

X.T.s? The Predators escaped! I don't know how, but who cared? The real problem was finding them. I stayed in my hiding place until I could not hear any footsteps. I chanced a look in the red hall and it was once again abandoned. Now, if I were a Predator, where would I be? I was about to step out when I suddenly felt a large hand clamp over my face and pull me back in. With the limited space I couldn't land a blow to my attacker and the grip held firm. When I thought to bite the hand I heard a very familiar voice whisper.

"Dakota, calm down. It's me."

Nadar–ian'ah! Oh thank the blessed Lord! She took her hand off and I spoke rapidly.

"Christ Nadar–ian'ah, you scared the living shit outta me! How did you escape? Where are the others? Are they alright? Where—"

The Elder put her hand over my mouth again to stop me.

"Be silent or we will be heard. We are all here and we're alright."

I could barely see the shape of the large female, but she was obviously bending down and unable to turn her shoulders. I could not see past her but if the others were there, they were being very quiet. I wanted to speak again, but Nadar–ian'ah's hand kept me from doing so.

"There's no time to talk. We have to keep moving, there will be more humans soon."

I nodded and backed out to let them through. It was wonderful to see Becky, Xeenan and the children again, but we had little time for a proper reunion. Nadar–ian'ah was running through the corridor and we had to keep up. I noticed she was following a 3D map on her wrist computer; that explained how they got to the upper levels so fast. Xeenan gathered his little sister in his arms as he ran and I held Sor'an's hand tightly so he could keep the pace.

By the time the Elder halted, the five of us former slaves were gasping for breath. I tried to speak again, but before I could she signalled for us to follow her into another maintenance tunnel. She went in first and had to step in sideways, just getting enough room to move. Becky followed her and I hung on to her arm so I would not lose her in the pitch blackness. Al and Sor'an were behind me and Xeenan brought up the rear. No sooner had we gone in, did I hear the yelling of the soldiers in the previous corridor. We pushed right on, leaving the men behind. I had been wondering if they were using radar and infrared scanners. If they were, we should have been located by now. Maybe the power failure affected all electronic devices.

I made a small grunt when Becky suddenly stopped. I tried to look over her shoulder, but her whole body covered the tunnel. Finally, Becky moved and I saw nothing but crimson walls and floor panels. Something caught my eye and I looked to see an information board hanging from the ceiling. A bright, yellow arrow was pointing to the right with the words _Docking __Bays 25–30_. I had not realised how fast we had travelled, but Nadar–ian'ah did not make a move towards the bay that held the cruiser. She continued straight towards _Docking Bays 30–40_. I didn't understand what she was doing until the Elder suddenly stopped near a wall. In the faint light I could just make out a ladder that lead up to a small door; it was a route to a catwalk. Nadar–ian'ah lowered her head so she could whisper into my ear.

"Try to be as quiet as you can when you climb, there are many humans inside the landing bays. As soon as we are above the ship, I will cut off the life support inside the area to drive out the soldiers. Our masks will protect us, but you will need to find a way to conserve your air when the atmosphere is gone. Are you ready?"

I nodded, "As I'll ever be."

The large female relayed the plan to the others in their language and Becky was first up the ladder. The metal creaked under her weight and I cringed every time, praying that the soldiers would not hear her. Za'Becc made it to the top and I was worried that her large size would prevent her from getting through, but she just managed to wiggle to the other side without making any noise. My turn came and I climbed up as silently as I could.

When I made it to the catwalk I found myself looking through a two foot wide grated ledge, down to the tops of three soldier heads, patrolling back and forth. The drop had to be forty feet and only a thin bar provided the railing. My gut lurched at the height, but I quickly shook it off and moved out of the way for the children. Becky and I helped Al and Sor'an through, both of them clinging to my back. We inched the children forward in the narrow bridge to make room for the last two; miraculously not a sound came from any of us. Once Nadar–ian'ah and Xeenan were on the catwalk, the Elder pointed to Becky, silently motioning for her to move ahead. The Yaujta moved as if the height did not matter to them, but I was forcing myself to look straight ahead while feeling my way along the railing.

Risking a glance down, I saw the ship still parked in its original place and it looked like nothing had been damaged. Twenty military personal were guarding the small ship, each one armed with a very large pulse rifle. The tension was almost unbearable, a single squeak or a casual glance up would give us away. But the six of us made it to the other side and the Elder stood at a ladder near the ship. Now was the moment of truth. Nadar–ian'ah turned a dial on her computer and pressed a red button. A light began to pulse faster and faster until it became a blur and suddenly I heard a computer voice blasting over the intercom.

"_**Life support deactivating. All personal evacuate the area immediately.**_"

The soldiers appeared stunned and glanced at each other for answers.

"_**Life support deactivating. All personal evacuate the area immediately.**_"

This time, the men began moving towards the exit, shouting at each other to hurry. I took in another breath and found the air was very thin, as if I were on top of a mountain. I was astonished at how fast I felt the change in atmosphere. 'Calm down Dakota,' I told myself, panting heavily, 'just stay calm and concentrate on breathing.' It was not long until the room was completely empty. I thought to make my way to the ladder, but was suddenly scooped by a large, clawed hand. I gave a raspy gasp as my feet left the ground and I was laid over someone's shoulders. Nadar–ian'ah was carrying me! I was about to protest but I had no air to take in, much less lose. All I could do was hold on tightly as the Elder threw herself over and made her way down. I closed my eyes and continued to hold my breath, already feeling fire in my lungs and painful pricks all over my skin. "Hurry up Nadar–ian'ah!" my mind screamed, "hurry up!"

I barely felt her jump to the ground, but the ride became bumpy as she ran, threatening me to expel what little air I had left. I began to shake on her shoulders, now feeling a painful swelling in my joints and I pounded on her back in agony. When I thought I was going to pass out, I was taken off her shoulders and something was thrust to my face. Sweet air blew over my nose and mouth and I took in huge breaths, my heart pounding louder than a drum. I opened my eyes to see that I was back on the Yautja ship, never had I been so glad to see the decorated walls. Becky was hovering over me, holding the mask in place, as were the children. I nodded and patted their shoulders to tell them I was okay. Sor'an and Al tackled me, emptying my lungs while they clicked and growled in relief. I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them close. Having them in my arms was something I greatly missed.

The floor vibrated under my back and I realised the space vessel was powering up. Urging the children to let me up, I got to my feet and made my way to the bridge. The Elder and Xeenan were working furiously at the controls, activating switches and tapping in sequences. I looked out the window to see that the bay hatch was sealed shut.

"Nadar–ian'ah, how are we gonna—"

I didn't have the time to finish when she grabbed the weapons control and shot twin blasts at the hatch. The metal shattered like glass and was blown out into space. Crude, but effective. The massive female turned to me.

"Strap yourself in Dakota, we don't have much time until the ship regains power!"

I ushered the children into one of the chairs and strapped them both in, then Becky and I buckled into our own. The engines of the ship became louder and louder as it rose from the ground to a gentle hover. Without warning, the Elder pushed on the ignition and we excelled out of the bay. I grunted as I became plastered against the chair, feeling as if four of me was piled on top of my body. Finally the ship slowed down and the pressure was released. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see snow white clouds drape over the turquoise oceans of the Earth, like whip cream on a giant blueberry. It was the first time I had seen the great jewel in space since I left, and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The Elder put the ship in orbit and gave a great sigh.

"We will be safe for a while, the ship is cloaked and that sorry excuse for a military vessel won't be able to detect us."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I had anticipated this kind of treachery from your human military. The moment we landed, my ship had been sending out an undetectable jamming frequency. My wrist computer allowed me to slowly increase its effect until it was powerful enough to temporarily shut down everything, from the simple electronic devices to their master computer. Only Yauja technology is immune to it."

I smirked, "You know my people a lot better than I do Nadar–ian'ah. If nothing had been done, all of you probably would have ended up in some Area Fifty–One laboratory."

"We too were fortunate that you were near us during the power out. I did not know how long the frequency would affect the human vessel."

"So, now what do we do?"

The Elder faced the console, "We will send you home, and then we shall return to ours."

I flopped back on the chair and close my eyes, feeling a great weight lift off me. Finally, after too long of a wait, I was going home.

_That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I again apologise for the long wait. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!!_


	21. Freedom Returned

_Yup, it's true, I'm still around. After a lot of rewriting and editing I finally posted another chapter. I hope is meets satisfaction._

It is so strange, this feeling, it is so hard to describe. I felt relieved but tense; joy but sorrow; proud but disappointed. All of these feelings were like a whirlwind in the pit of my stomach and they increased when the ship drifted closer to planet Earth. As unfortunate as it was being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was still incredible at how much I had accomplished: inspiring the slaves with my singing, resisting the tight hold of Commander Melnyk and the Yautja High Elder and against all odds, regained my freedom. I had learned that even in the most horrible of situations, good things still managed to peak its way out—Nadar– ian'ah, Xeenan, Za'Becc, Sor'an and Al were living proof. I got to hear their stories and was able to give them comfort through my songs and talk of freedom. We all relied heavily on each other for strength and reassurance, without them I doubt I would have survived in the citadel. In a way, we have become a close segregate family. But now that I am soon to be home, it was hard to accept that I will never see them again.

I do have every right to feel like this, I just never imagined it to happen fast. The one month that I was away from home felt like a year. I had so many experiences on the Yautja Homeworld, both positive and negative and from them I have become more appreciative of the things that I have been blessed with: food, clean water, clothing, shelter. It was amazing how much of these things I took for granted, how there were so many things I did not need, yet I would sometimes behave like I could not live without them. I would not put this experience on anyone; no one deserves to be treated without dignity or freedom. But it would benefit many others if people would listen to my story and take a moment to think of all the good things they have been blessed with; one can never know how lucky they are, until what they appreciate in life is lost.

I gazed at the Earth before me, sitting in one of the large chairs on the bridge. Sor'an unbuckled himself from his seat and came to my lap, his skinny body snuggling close. He knew we would soon say good bye, as did the others, but we did not say a word. The ship cruised to the other side of the planet, well out of the U.S. TURAIS' visual. I could not help but wonder if Commander Melnyk had figured out what had happened and I had no doubt that once the ship regained full control of their systems, they would send out a search party for me and would probably start with my home. But I did not ask Narar–ian'ah exactly how much time it would take for the ship to get their power back, mostly because I did not want to know the answer. I kept my mind focussed on the present.

Nadar–ian'ah pulled a switch and I sensed the ship descent. My stomach lurched at the sudden drop and Sor'an hugged me tighter when the space craft shuddered in the atmosphere. The sun became engulfed in grey–blue clouds in the glow of the setting sun. It would be dark soon but with the ship's cloaking it would not matter if we came in broad daylight. I gathered Sor'an in my arms and walked to the front of the ship, looking through the window. The ship broke through the cloud cover and flew over the vast green–brown continents surrounded by the blue ocean. I could just make out large mountain ranges and seas that scattered across the giant islands. I felt a sudden surge of anxiousness in my stomach as I stared at my world below me. The familiarity of the planet overwhelmed me with happiness and I could only imagine how I would be feeling once I was back with my family.

"Where do I go Dakota?"

Nadar–ian'ah's voice snapped me out of my trance. She had displayed a large holographic image of the Earth appeared behind me, almost taking up the whole bridge. I looked at her questioningly.

"Touch the area where you live," she said.

I was still confused but I touched the continent of North America and the image focused on the two countries. Smiling I figured out how it worked and tapped the image two more times until I saw a very graphic, areal view of my city. It did not take long for me to find the road that lead to my acreage.

"There!" I cried, "that's my home!"

The Elder nodded and typed in the co–ordinance in the consol and the ship descended even further. I held Sor'an against my hip as I watched the earth become closer, the sun slowly disappearing behind the clouds. The ship gently flew over rolling hills and lakes that dotted between golden plains and green forests. The closer we got to the earth, the more I could see the lights of the cities begin to turn on as dusk approached. I pointed out the window.

"Look Sor'an, can you see those lights?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused of what I had said, until Nadar–ian'ah translated it. He squinted his eyes and shook his head, replying back in his garbled language. The Elder was gracious enough to be our mediator while she navigated her space ship.

"I see bright blotches. Is that your home?"

"No, it's a neighbouring city. I wish you could see the lights, they are like stars in space from up here."

I finally saw the lights of my city; I could see the familiar freeways and roads zip by as the ship continued on its course towards the open prairie in the north. It was not long until I could see my family's acreage. The property itself was very distinctive, one of the few that was marked by a thick line of birch and elm trees that surrounded all four sides of the field. In the east corner of the field was a large pond that held families of geese, ducks and Red Wing Blackbirds for as long as I could remember.

"There it is!" I cried.

The Elder nodded and made a sharp U–turn. The ship descended near the back of my house and right beside the vegetable garden. I could see the house and back deck lights come on as the sun set lower behind the line of trees. I put Sor'an down and made my way to the back of the shuttle, when I suddenly stopped. How would my family react when I arrived on their doorstep? And for that matter, what was I going to say to my friends? I looked over my shoulder and saw the rest of them come up behind me, except for Nadar–ian'ah. They did not say anything, but their faces gave them away. They did not want to say good bye and neither did I.

We waited at the rear of the ship until the Elder came back, holding a black cloth bag in one hand and she pulled a lever to lower the ramp. I stepped out first and the others followed until I stopped. The urge to run to my house was almost too much to hold back, but after closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I turned around and confronted my friends. Al was holding her older brother's hand while Sor'an stood between Becky and Nadar-ian'ah, like nervous soldiers before a battle. There was an uncomfortable silence between us, save for the crickets that were just beginning to sing. I felt a cold ball form in my stomach as I opened my mouth to speak.

"I…I'm not really sure where to begin," I said, feeling very awkward.

For a moment I thought there was no point of speaking. Nadar–ian'ah would be the only one to understand me, but I had to say something.

"I would like to say thank you," as I spoke I became more confident and stood taller, "thank you for everything you have done for me. I'll always remember and cherish these several weeks we faced together. I'm going to miss you all very much."

Nadar–ian'ah translated what I had said and the children ran right into me, hugging me so tight it was hard to breathe. I struggled to hold back tears as I lowered to my knees and embraced them both. Out of everyone, the children touched my heart the most; they were given a second chance to have normal lives and very few underprivileged children are given one at all. Becky approached and I let the children go. She wrapped her arms around me and as she squeezed I could feel her bones press into me. She probably will never gain back the muscle mass a female of her species should have, but I could tell by the strength of her hug that her body was recovering from many years of malnutrition. Becky put her hands on my shoulders, looked at her right wrist and untied her bracelet. She took my hand and placed it on my palm, clicking and grunting. I did not need a translator to tell me what she was saying and I shook my head.

"No, Becky this was your mother's bracelet. I shouldn't have it."

After a series of growls and clicks Nadar–ian'ah said, "She wants you to have it to remember her by."

"No, I can't—"

"You will insult her if you don't take it," interrupted Nadar–ian'ah.

I looked back at Becky, gave her a smile and closed my hand.

"Thank you," I said, "I'm honoured."

She nodded her head and I could tell she was keeping a brave face. Xeenan was close behind her and I was not sure what to do. Even though we had established a connection, I was still not fully comfortable about saying a heartfelt good bye to him. I also did not think Xeenan was the type for that, so the first thought that came to mind was to put my hand on his shoulder and give it a firm shake.

"Good bye Xeenan, take good care of yourself and Becky."

I expected him to do the same thing, but instead he went right in for a hug, his lean arms nearly lifting me off the ground. My body became tense from the unexpected embrace, but then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard him growl in my ear and I recognised only one Yautja word: Isha. Not once had he ever called me by a name before and I immediately knew that our friendship was more meaningful than I ever thought possible.

The Elder spoke, "He said he will always remember your wisdom and courage and thanks you for giving him and his sister a second chance at a new life."

I squeezed Xeenan tighter, breathing in his familiar musk. A few tears escaped from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away when the male let me go. Finally I went to Nadar–ian'ah who wasted no time in giving me a strong hug.

"I am honoured to have met you Dakota. You were one of the bravest beings I had ever met. I know your courageous spirit will bring you many good fortunes in the years to come."

She let me go and held out the bag.

"Don't forget this."

I groaned, knowing full well that the giant rat skull was inside and reluctantly took the trophy. Everyone chuckled at my disapproval.

"Where will you go now? What will happen to them?" I asked.

"I will return to my duties at the citadel. Most likely I will be needed to calm the uproar from the escaped slaves," she paused and glanced at my friends, "there are many remote places on my planet and I know of a very secluded area that they can make their home. My father took me there once; it will be a hard life for them, but liveable. You have my word of honour they will be safe."

I smiled, "I know they will. Thank you Nadar–ian'ah."

The area around me was now dark and a cool breeze was picking up. No one said a word, but we all seemed to simultaneously feel that before it got too hard we should go our separate ways. The Elder filed my friends back to the cloaked ship, each one taking one last glance at me before entering. I spoke out once more.

"Good bye everyone and blessings on your new life."

I waved and they waved back and I kept my eyes on the group until the ramp closed behind them. I jogged a good distance away from the ship as I heard the engines power up. The cloaked vessel shimmered as it hovered over the grass then in a split second it turned and silently took off into the star filled sky. I stayed outside a little longer, staring at the spot where the ship disappeared and began to think about the new life that lay ahead for the family. I am willing to bet they will build a lovely tree house in the jungle near a clear, blue stream with the children climbing trees and playing on the soft, leafy floor while Becky and Xeenan take a romantic hunting trip together, and their days will end with peaceful nights of sleep. That was probably the corniest thing I had ever thought, but it was still pleasant.

I looked at the black bag in one hand, the bracelet in the other and wondered about my future. By now the U.S. TURAIS will have gained back control of its functions and I will not be surprised if the army suddenly showed up on the doorstep. As for getting another job, I will never work at Weyland Industries again and it will be interesting to see if anyone would hire me for my talents or what information I could give them about the Yautja; maybe offer me so much money I would never have to work another day in my life. I chuckled, it was an amusing thought. But whatever happens to me, it could not be any worse than spending a month as a slave for the greatest hunters of the universe. If the Yautja could not break my spirit, I suppose nothing ever will.

I turned around and made my way to the house. I could see the warm glow of the lights inside as I stepped onto the veranda and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds my younger sister Heather answered the door and did a double take, eyes as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped. I waited for a moment and watched her mouth open and close, as if she was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. Finally I could not take the silence.

"Hi," I said and held up the bag, "I got you a souvenir."

**THE END**

_Could this be the end for Dakota and the Predators…not so sure yet. I think the reason why it took me so long to get this chapter up is because it was hard to finish this story. This was the first fan fiction I had ever posted online and I never thought I would get such a good response from so many readers or make new writing friends. Looking back from when I had posted the first chapter, I can see that my writing style has gradually matured and I have become more aware about grammar and sentence structure. I owe a huge part of that to many consciences reviewers._

_I would like to say a big thank you to the fans and friends that have stuck with this story to the end and to those who have reviewed. All of you enabled me to pay more attention to detail and have encouraged me to keep this story going. This has been a great experience for me and I hope to continue the experience with other fictional pieces. I wish all of you the best of luck with your writing and hope that you too get a wonderful experience from publishing your stories._

_Sincerely,_

_Golden Wind_


End file.
